Marks of Time
by Imlosiel
Summary: Darkness is everywhere. When Lyla is torn from Valinor by an unknown evil and thrust back into her own time, will she be able to find her way home to those she loves? Or will pain and accusations destroy her desire to return? Sequel to "Ancient Languages"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone. It's been almost four years since I've written anything, and I've finally got the itch to write again. Therefore, I've decided to return to "Marks of Time" (the sequel to "Ancient Languages") as Glorfindel and Lyla refuse to leave me alone until I do. (Also, I have reposted the original five chapters because I have made some edits to them.) I will try to update as regularly as humanly possible. Please review. Strangely, reviews seem to help me overcome writer's block more quickly than anything else. :) I hope you all enjoy the story. Lyla, Glorfindel, and friends have a lot to say. Imlosiel

**Chapter One:**

Darkness—consuming, surrounding, infinite. Fear gnaws at her spine, then spreads until she can feel nothing else. She moves to take a step, but jerks back at the sensation of nothing beneath her foot.

Fear heightens into panic. Her heartbeat roars in her ears. She opens her mouth to scream for help, but hesitates, afraid of what lurks in the blackness.

An icy hand grabs her wrist. She cries out and tries to pull free. The fingers tighten until they become a crushing vice. Nails dig into her soft flesh. Warm rivulets of blood trail down her arm.

"Exchange," a deep voice snarls.

The creature yanks her forward and dangles her over the edge. She flails about, desperately seeking a hand or foothold, but finds none.

"Please, don't," she begs.

A cold laugh is his only reply. His grip loosens.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Power," he whispers, then releases her into the abyss.

*/~

Lyla bolted upright in bed, her breathing quick and shallow. She placed a hand on her chest and felt the rapid cadence of her heart. She glanced at the empty space beside her. Part of her wanted to cling to Glorfindel for comfort, but the other part was grateful for his absence. He wouldn't return for hours, due to an early morning meeting with Elrond, giving her time to shake off yet another troubling dream.

The nightmares had been occurring for several weeks, growing more frightening as time passed. This one disturbed her more than most. Never before had the tormentor spoken.

Shivering, Lyla rose and pulled on a silk robe. She stood at the window and watched the sun creep into the sky. Glorfindel must have left only moments ago. She sighed. Even in Valinor he had so many responsibilities.

Her head throbbed, and she pressed her fingers against her temples. Horrible migraines had plagued her for the past several weeks, ever since the nightmares began. Determined to work past the pain, she dressed in light clothing and hurried out the door. Perhaps a run in the cool morning air would ease the pounding in her head and calm her nerves.

As she ran, she passed by several Elves, each of whom eyed her critically. She frowned. She had never understood why they found her jogging habit to be so peculiar, and the constant scrutiny she received had really begun to annoy her. The Elves of Rivendell had quickly accepted her ritual as a human custom, but apparently her year spent in Valinor wasn't enough time for these people to stop thinking her strange for it.

Lyla darted into the woods, grateful for the concealment of the trees. She was tired of being regarded as an odd human. She had lived among Elves for over three thousand years, and in Rivendell she felt like she belonged. Here she felt out of place and inferior, unable to live up to the perfection of the Elves.

When she reached a small stream, she stopped to catch her breath. Cupping her hands, she scooped up water and drank. She leaned against a large oak and closed her eyes. The silence of the forest soothed her troubled spirit. Perhaps she was making too much of this. After all, she had her husband, her daughter, and her friends. What did it matter what the rest thought?

"Lyla," a deep, male voice whispered.

Her eyes flew open.

"Come to me," he commanded.

Her pulse quickened. "Who's there? Show yourself."

There was no reply. She moved from the oak and searched the surrounding trees. Nothing.

"You cannot escape me."

Afraid, Lyla broke into a run and didn't stop until well away from the woods. No one pursued her. She slowed. For her to have heard the whispered voice, the speaker would have to have been close to her, but she had seen no one. Had she imagined it? She shuddered, unable to dismiss the dark fear crowding her thoughts.

She turned onto the path leading to Elhael and Caleniel's house. She needed to talk to someone, and not wanting to worry Glorfindel or Meredith, Elhael was the most logical choice.

He stood in the garden and smiled at her approach. "Do you ever take a day's reprieve from your running?"

"It clears my head, which I find I'm in need of lately." She fiddled with her wedding ring. "Can I talk to you?"

His smile fell away. "What's wrong?" He sat on a bench and patted the spot next to him, which she took.

"I don't know anymore, Elhael. Sometimes I feel so lost here, so unaccepted."

"Why do you think so?"

"Many reasons. Hardly anyone speaks to me, and I feel like everyone regards me as some sort of odd intruder. I think the only reason most of them tolerate me is because I'm married to Glorfindel."

He squeezed her hand. "Many of the Elves who reside here have been in Valinor for thousands of years. I don't think they quite know what to make of you yet." His mouth curved into a wry smile. "You aren't exactly a typical human from Middle-earth."

"No. I'm a college language professor from America who entered their world by means of an ancient Elven spell book. But even so, others who aren't Elves, like Frodo and Gandalf, seem to be welcomed without question."

"I can't explain the reason for this, only that perhaps it is their legendary reputations from their involvement with the Ring that draw people to them."

"I'm not looking for popularity. I just want people to stop looking at me like I'm someone to be suspicious of." She raked a hand through her hair. "I doubt they'll ever truly accept me. Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake coming back here."

Elhael's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Never mind. I haven't been myself the past few weeks. Forget I said anything."

"Is there a problem between you and Glorfindel?"

Hot tears sprang in her eyes, but she forced them back. Elhael knew her so well. "I think I see him less here than I did in Rivendell. When we are together, he seems so distant." She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining it."

"He loves you, Lyla. He always has. Nothing is going to change that."

"I suppose you're right." She clasped her hands together. "There's something else. I've been having dreams."

"Dreams?"

"They're so dark. Frightening even."

"Tell me about them."

Lyla hesitated. Elves placed so much stock in dreams. She snorted. Elhael would probably tell her some evil being attacked her via her subconscious, but she was far more likely to believe the nightmares resulted from the problems in her life. At least, that's what a psychologist would tell her.

She took a deep breath and related the events of her dream. "And to top it off, I think I'm hearing voices."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was running through the woods earlier, someone spoke to me, but I couldn't find anyone. Maybe I'm going mad."

"Nonsense." He frowned. "That dream worries me though, Lyla, and the voice even more. Have you told Glorfindel about this?"

"No, and I don't want you to either."

"Lyla—"

"I told you this because I know I can trust you to keep a secret. Swear you won't tell anyone about this, not even Caleniel. Please."

He sighed. "You know I won't. But I want you to promise you won't go into those woods alone again. And tell me if your dreams continue. If anything else happens, I'm going to have to tell Glorfindel. I'd rather have you angry with me, than for something to happen to you."

"Agreed." She stood. "I should go."

"Your shirt is torn," he said, rising.

"What?" She turned her head and studied the fabric. A sizeable tear rent the cloth along her lower back. It must have happened when she leaned against the oak tree. "Well, this shirt is ruined. I haven't the skills to sew a hemline, let alone fix something like this."

"I'm certain Caleniel can repair it." He frowned. "What's that mark on your back?"

"My tattoo? You've never seen it?"

His mouth dropped open. "Tattoo?"

She grinned, trying to make light of her earlier concerns. "Another of my odd human customs. It's a result of, shall we say, an adventurous night with some friends involving a large amount of liquor."

He cleared his throat, obviously trying to mask his surprise. "What does that symbol mean? It looks Elven."

She recalled the intertwining Celtic-like knots and curves of the mark. "I actually don't know. All I remember is being fascinated by it, and I imagine that's why I chose it. I can't recall where I first saw it." She shrugged. "I suppose it's a reminder of where I come from." She glanced at the sky; it was already midmorning. "I really should get back."

He nodded. "Are you and Glorfindel still coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I believe so."

"Good." He wrinkled his nose. "And please bathe. You smell like a sweaty orc."

She laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You're one to talk."

Lyla bid him farewell and jogged back to her house. She drew a hot bath, tossed her clothes in a heap near the door, and sank into the steaming water. Sighing, she leaned back and enjoyed the relaxing warmth. Perhaps this whole mess was merely a result of her imagination playing tricks on her.

She straightened at the sound of the front door opening and closing. A moment later Glorfindel poked his head around the bathroom doorjamb. "I'm home."

She pushed a wet lock of hair out of her face. "You're back early."

"The meeting ended sooner than I anticipated."

"Well, then," she gave him an inviting smile, "care to join me?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I have too much work to finish."

Her heart sank. "I see."

Glorfindel approached. Lyla lifted her chin, hoping for a kiss. When he brushed his lips against her forehead instead, she wanted to sob. "Perhaps later."

She swallowed hard. "Yeah," she said in English. "Sure."

He frowned at her deviation from Sindarin but did not respond. Once he left the room, Lyla released a pent-up breath. As a means of defense, she tended to switch to English when she was upset or angry, so he could have no doubt that his refusal hurt her. He just chose to do nothing about it.

A few weeks ago, she couldn't have stopped him from getting in the bath with her. Now, he rarely kissed her. She couldn't recall the last time they made love. A tear slipped down her cheek. What had happened to them? The change seemed to occur around the same time her dreams started, but she couldn't fathom why that would have an effect on their relationship. Glorfindel didn't even know about her nightmares.

Taking a shaky breath, Lyla stepped out of the bath and dried off. She studied her lower back tattoo in the mirror. Her memories of the night she had gotten it remained hazy. Shana and a few others had taken her out for her eighteenth birthday, and one of them—who was of legal age—bought enough alcohol to keep them drunk for a week.

She shook her head. A stupid mistake that got her nothing but the tattoo and an irate lecture from her parents. Her father, a police officer, had threatened to lock her in jail for a few days if she ever repeated her foolish action. She had known he would never follow through, but the knowledge that she angered him enough to threaten it frightened her so much that she never did it again.

She traced the curves and knots of the tattoo. She had no memory of getting the mark, only of the pain afterwards. Her friends complained of nothing but a dull ache, but she felt like the tattoo had been branded into her skin. The violent burning sensation had lasted for weeks.

Lyla snatched a dark green dress from the wardrobe and pulled it on, leaving her long dark brown hair to hang free. Sauntering into the great room, she picked up a book and sank onto the couch. She stared at the page, unable to concentrate. Glorfindel was undoubtedly in the study, probably trying to avoid her, for she knew he favored the desk in the great room over the one in the study.

The pain from his refusal stabbed at her heart. Had she really become so undesirable to him in the past few weeks that he couldn't spare an hour to be with her?

A dark thought crept into her mind. Had he found another, an elleth who was accepted by everyone and would be a more suitable wife? Elves shared unbreakable marriage bindings with their own kind. She was a mere human, albeit an immortal one, but a human nonetheless. For all she knew, he could abandon her whenever he wished without repercussions.

She shook her head, dismissing the idea. Glorfindel would never do such a thing. Images of his distance and coldness over the past few weeks sliced across her brain. Would he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**:

Elhael watched as Meredith bested Gilorn in another game of cards. He himself had never mastered the strange "poker" game Lyla had shown them, and it was clear his son hadn't either.

Meredith gave her husband a mischievous grin. "Mother taught me well."

Gilorn wagged his finger at her. "Wait until she arrives. I believe I'll enjoy watching her beat you."

She laughed. "We shall see." A frown replaced her smile as she looked at the night sky. "Mother and Father are still coming, aren't they?"

"Lyla told me they were when I saw her yesterday," Elhael said.

"Good," Caleniel chimed in, intertwining her fingers with his. "I was disappointed she couldn't stay to visit with me when she came by."

Elhael thought about Lyla's concerns and her distress. "She had much to attend to."

A knock sounded. Elhael rose and welcomed the latecomers. Glorfindel seemed in a pleasant mood, but Lyla's wan smile revealed that things had not improved since yesterday morning.

Elhael clasped hands with Glorfindel, then gave Lyla a gentle hug. When Glorfindel left them to greet the others, Elhael took the opportunity to study his friend. Face pale and hands trembling, Lyla winced as Caleniel lit more candles.

She ran a hand across her forehead. "Sorry we're late."

Elhael frowned. "Are you unwell?" He kept his voice low.

"Just a headache. The additional light hurt my eyes for a moment, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

He didn't believe her. She looked as though she might faint. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"And your dreams?"

She shrugged, saying nothing, which gave Elhael all the confirmation he needed to know they still troubled her. He considered pulling Glorfindel aside later and telling him but then thought better of it. Lyla didn't appear well enough to handle a confrontation tonight, and Glorfindel was certain to confront her once he knew.

Elhael followed her into the great room. Meredith embraced her. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming, Mother."

"Sorry, dear. We were… delayed."

The wounded look in her eyes suggested an argument with her husband was the reason for their late arrival. Meredith didn't appear to notice her pained expression, for which Elhael knew Lyla was grateful. She had made it clear she didn't want her daughter to know about the problems between her parents.

After receiving hugs from Gilorn and Caleniel, Lyla sat at the far end of the couch, near her daughter and away from Glorfindel. Concern burned through Elhael. How bad had things really become between his two friends?

Meredith and Gilorn resumed their card game. "Do play with us, Lyla," Gilorn said. "You're the only one who can beat her."

Lyla managed a weak smile. "Perhaps later."

Meredith's mouth curved. "We stick together, darling. Why would she want to salvage your pride by ending my winning streak? Isn't that right, Mother?"

"Of course."

Elhael knew she lied. She had defeated Meredith many times with pleasure, offering her daughter nothing but a shrug, an impish grin, and an unapologetic "sorry."

Glorfindel sauntered into the kitchen and asked Caleniel if she needed help with the meal. Elhael stifled a chuckle. Even after all these years, he still found it amusing that the Elf lord was a skilled cook, while Lyla could burn water. Of course, Elhael was no better in the kitchen, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease his friend.

"I'm no domestic goddess," she would say in English, then stick out her tongue at him.

Such a jest would not be well received tonight.

Elhael glanced at Glorfindel. Had he even noticed Lyla was ill? In the past, he had always been so attentive and protective of her whenever she had the slightest ache, to the point where it annoyed Lyla, although Elhael knew she found it endearing. Now, Glorfindel didn't appear to care that his wife suffered.

Elhael frowned. Why didn't she tell Glorfindel about her blasted dreams? His face twisted into a scowl. For that matter, why did they have to bring their wretched quarrel into his house and involve everyone in it? As far as he was concerned, they could leave and not return until their feud ended, if that ever happened.

He flinched, confused. What had brought on such dark thinking? He certainly didn't feel that way. He hated seeing his friends trapped in such unhappiness, and he wanted to do everything he could to help. But where had those thoughts originated? It was as though a cruel blackness poisoned his mind, making him unable to prevent them from spewing forth.

"You cheated!" Gilorn snapped.

Meredith gasped. "I did not."

Elhael blinked. What had brought this on? His son and daughter-in-law never argued, especially not over something as trivial as a card game.

Gilorn tossed his cards on the table. "I refuse to play with you if this is how you're going to act."

Meredith's eyes filled with such loathing that Elhael was taken aback. "I don't cheat, and you know it." She flung her cards down, sending them scattering across the floor. "And I won't play with you again until you stop acting like a damn child," she snarled in English.

Elhael couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. He could recall Meredith swearing only once in all the years he had known her, so her curse now shocked him.

He glanced at Lyla, who stared at them wide-eyed. Putting a gentle hand on Meredith's shoulder, Lyla whispered something in her ear, to which her daughter nodded. The pair rose and walked outside onto the small terrace.

Elhael turned to his son. "What was that about?"

Gilorn shook his head. "I don't know. I don't understand it. One moment we were playing, and the next I accused her of cheating. I know she doesn't cheat. She wouldn't." He stared at his hands. "I can't believe I said it. It was like my lips uttered the words of their own accord, while my heart screamed for them to stop."

Elhael frowned, remembering his sudden dark thoughts from earlier. What made them all act in such a negative fashion?

Meredith came back inside, a hurt look on her face. Gilorn rushed to her and grabbed her hands. "I'm so sorry, dearest. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me."

Meredith nodded. "I know. I'm sorry too."

Gilorn kissed her, then held her in a tight embrace. Elhael sighed. At least that was resolved, although its cause still troubled him.

He shifted his gaze outside. Lyla remained on the veranda, her hands on the railing. Rising, he joined her. "Well, that was unexpected."

She didn't respond. Her fingers clenched the rail until her knuckles whitened. He frowned at the sound of her rapid breathing. "Lyla?"

She turned her pain-filled gaze on him. Not even a hint of color rested in her ashen face. Alarmed, he touched her cheek and flinched at the iciness of her soft skin. With a small gasp, she pulled away, as if the contact burned.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Her body shook. "M-my head."

He gently took her upper arm, afraid she would collapse. She groaned and tried to pull free, but he refused to release her. "Come inside."

She shook her head, then winced. "Please let go. It hurts."

He complied, and she stepped backward, clutching the rail for support. "You need to lie down."

"I must go. I-I need to sleep."

"You can sleep here in the spare room."

"No. I have to go home."

"You're not going to make it home. Come inside and rest. Please, Lyla."

"I'll be fine. Just let me be."

"Lyla—"

Her eyes flashed. "No. Leave me alone. I'm going home." She lowered her voice, her tone cold, "And don't tell anyone about this, especially Glorfindel. That's the last thing I need."

"He needs to know."

"Swear, damn it!" she hissed in English.

He frowned, strangely afraid. Not of her, but of the darkness that plagued them tonight. The darkness which now raged in her angry blue eyes. He wanted to tell Glorfindel immediately, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, at least not while she remained in her present state. It could wait a few more days. "I promise I won't say anything."

She relaxed, looking like she might cry. "Thank you."

Elhael followed her back inside, keeping close to her in case she fainted. Fortunately, she wouldn't be alone. Glorfindel would walk home with her.

Meredith approached, a concerned look on her face. "Mother? Is something wrong?"

"Just a little headache, dear. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

Elhael noted Glorfindel's irritated expression, but he rose to leave with his wife.

Lyla waved him away. "Stay. I'm fine."

With a shrug, the Elf lord returned to his seat. Elhael began to speak, fearful something might happen to her if she left alone, but a dark glare from her silenced him. Lyla gave her daughter a pained smile, then departed, without embracing anyone.

Anger churned in Elhael's gut. He had the burning desire to strike Glorfindel for not leaving with her, no matter what she said, but even more because the Elf had dared to act annoyed. At the moment, he wondered if it would have made any difference if Glorfindel knew how ill she really was. If his actions were any indication, Glorfindel didn't care about his wife.

Elhael shook his head, his mind clearing. This wasn't like Glorfindel. No one's actions tonight were characteristic of his or her temperament. Something else was wrong.

*/~

Blinded by pain, Lyla stumbled along the path leading to her house. She pushed her fingers against her throbbing temples in an attempt to ease the torture, but to no avail. Her vision tunneled until she thought she would faint.

"Surrender, Lyla," someone said.

Fear shot through her as she recognized the deep, male voice from the woods. She scanned the area. No one.

"It will only hurt more if you continue to resist. End your suffering. Accept the exchange."

Lyla didn't know who or what she resisted, but she had no intention of surrendering to her tormentor. She clenched her fists. "Leave me alone!"

For a brief moment, the pain eased. Then, just as quickly, it increased tenfold. She cried out and fell to her knees. Unable to prevent it, she retched. The urge to lapse into unconsciousness intensified. Lyla gritted her teeth. Summoning her remaining strength, she forced herself to her feet and staggered forward.

The house came into view, a welcome beacon in the darkness. She scrambled up the steps and shoved open the door, nearly tripping as she hurried to her bedchamber. Shivering, she collapsed onto the soft mattress and yanked the blankets up to her chin. Blackness rushed in and claimed her.

*/~

Glorfindel strode down the path, his emotions in turmoil. Frustration and guilt warred within him. He knew he should have left with Lyla, yet he could not deny his relief when she told him to remain at Elhael's. He sighed. What had happened to them?

Until a few weeks ago, they had been blissfully happy, with nothing but an occasional quarrel to trouble them. Now, they argued constantly. He rubbed his jaw. How could he go from never wanting to be separated from her to being unable to tolerate her presence? Dark thoughts and feelings plagued him every time he approached her. Only when away from her did he return to a sense of normalcy, although the troubling emotions did not completely vanish.

He raked a hand back through his hair. By the Valar, he still loved her, and this dissention between them tore at his soul. He cursed, recalling his refusal of her yesterday. The pain that had entered her eyes made him feel wretched, but the thought of spending a mere hour with her was unbearable. Since then, she had become more withdrawn, rarely saying a word to him, except for the argument they had before leaving for Elhael's. He frowned. He couldn't remember what the fight had been about. Something pointless had probably started it. The most insignificant thing was all it took to provoke a quarrel.

He swallowed hard. Did she even love him anymore? At times, he wondered if another ellon had stolen her heart away. The thought of her being with someone else sickened him. His heart would shatter if it were true.

Arriving home, he entered and paused in the great room, listening for Lyla. Silence reigned throughout the house. He walked softly down the main hallway. Their chamber door hung open. His wife lay on the bed asleep, the blankets strewn around her. His mouth curved into a smile. She looked so beautiful, as lovely as the first time he saw her. Whatever their problems, there had to be a way to overcome them.

He stepped inside, intending to rearrange the covers over her and press a kiss to her brow. But after a few paces, he stopped, unable to proceed. Dread attacked his spirit. Such an action would likely awaken her, thus rousing her ire, and they would end up in another argument.

Glorfindel retreated and headed outside. Perhaps the fresh air would calm him. He moved to the far right of the large veranda and stared at the stars. Not even the beauty of the night sky appealed to him tonight. He slammed his hand on the railing. Why did he feel this way toward her? He steeled his nerves. Avoiding her was foolish and cowardly. When she awoke, he intended to talk to her and determine how to heal the damage of these past weeks.

The front door creaked open. Lyla walked onto the porch, a satchel slung over her shoulder. His heart pounding, Glorfindel moved into the shadows along the side of the house and watched her. Her gaze darted around, her fists clenched. She didn't appear to notice him, for she hurried down the stairs without a backward glance.

Glorfindel opened his mouth to speak, but his voice caught in his throat. Did she go to meet her lover? Or was she leaving him? He tightened his grip on the rail until his fingers ached. How could she do this? Did their life together, their marriage, mean nothing to her?

Although his heart begged him to pursue her and seek another explanation, his mind rebelled. He would not chase after her. If she intended to abandon him, she would have to admit it to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Exhaustion threatened to overtake Lyla, but she resisted the urge to fall asleep. The late afternoon sun shone through the western window, making her realize she had been studying for almost sixteen hours. She rubbed her eyes. Awakened by a violent nightmare, she left her house sometime after midnight last night and came to the library, determined to research until she discovered a reason for her dreams, and hopefully a way to eliminate them. So far, she had been unsuccessful.

She tightened her jaw. Had Glorfindel come home last night? Her dream had frightened her enough that she wanted to tell him about it, but he was nowhere to be found. Anger surged in her chest. Perhaps he went to see some pretty, little elleth after leaving Elhael's. The image of him with another flashed through her mind, making her heart ache. Tears filled her eyes. She forced them back. Crying in the middle of the library would accomplish nothing except causing the Elves present to think her more peculiar.

Ignoring her growling stomach, she tried to concentrate on the book in front of her. She hadn't eaten for two days, and she had no inclination to do so now. Food had become poison, making her retch violently when she had so much as a morsel. Keeping water down was enough of a task. She sighed. Fortunately, she had left Elhael's before the meal. He never would have agreed to keep her secret if he knew she couldn't eat.

Her thoughts drifted back to Glorfindel. Could this rift between them be the cause of her troubles? Maybe if she talked to him, told him about her nightmares, they could heal their relationship and eliminate her dreams.

She crossed her arms. Why should she be the one to approach him? He didn't act like he cared about her anymore. At least she had made an effort.

Shaking her head, she slapped the book closed and shoved it into her satchel. Casting blame would only cause more pain. If she had to be the one to swallow her pride, then so be it.

Lyla left the library and headed for the main hall where Glorfindel worked. Fear shot through her. Would he listen to her, or reject her attempt at reconciliation? She pushed the thought away. She loved her husband, and if he possessed any affection for her, he would listen.

Laughter echoed down the hallway. When she recognized Glorfindel's voice, she darted into a small corridor and peered around the corner. The scene before her broke her heart. Glorfindel and a lovely, golden-haired elleth stood close together near a partially open doorway. Her stance inviting, she whispered something to him, then giggled, earning a grin from him that Lyla hadn't seen in weeks.

Lyla balled her hands into fists. Her suspicions were correct. He had found a lover. She had an overwhelming desire to throttle the little witch and strike Glorfindel before calling him every vile name she knew, but to what end? It wouldn't change anything.

Choking back tears, Lyla hurried down the hall. Once outside, she broke into a run and didn't stop until she reached the woods. She didn't care about the voice or her promise to Elhael not to enter the forest alone. All she wanted was a place where no one would find her.

With a sob, she sat on the ground and leaned against a large oak, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead against them. Only the harsh sound of her weeping pierced the silence.

*/~

Two days later, Glorfindel could no longer resist the desire to question his wife about her nocturnal activities. Every night after midnight she departed, satchel in hand, and he didn't see her again until late the following evening. His heart tormented, he had been unable to try to stop her, until tonight. No longer would he spend his time worrying if she intended to return, or if she rested in another's arms. He swore. If he learned Lyla had taken a lover, the wretched ellon would suffer greatly at his hands.

He glanced at the fireplace, its dying flame creating shadows around the dimly lit room. The fire had blazed when he began his vigil hours ago. Rising, he paced, his emotions in turmoil. Why had this happened? Never before had she given him a reason to doubt her love or fidelity. Now, he could think of nothing else.

Their chamber door creaked open. Soft footsteps pattered down the hallway. Glorfindel retreated into the darkness of a side corridor and watched his wife enter the great room. Lyla paused for a moment and rummaged through her small pack, oblivious to his presence. He studied her. Her brown hair hanging in silken waves, she wore his favorite gown, a dark blue silk, which fit her perfectly. Jealousy heated his blood. It galled him that she made herself look so beautiful for another ellon.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

With a gasp, she spun around, her fists raised as if expecting an attack. When she saw him, her hands lowered. "Good God!" she said in English. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Answer me. Where are you going?"

Her expression darkened. "Out."

"To where? Where have you gone these past few nights?"

She crossed her arms. "Are you spying on me?"

"You keep leaving at this hour. What am I to do?"

"So, I'm supposed to tell you about my whereabouts, but I'm not worthy enough to know where you are until you deign to come home? I'll tell you what. When you give me a record of your every movement, I'll do the same. Until then, I'll continue to go where I want whenever I choose."

She turned away, but he caught her elbow. "You're not going anywhere until we talk, Lyla."

She wrenched her arm free. "Now you want to talk? You've been avoiding it for weeks."

He tightened his jaw. "As have you."

"I've tried multiple times to have a discussion with you, but you always have something more _pressing_ to attend to. Stop pretending you care, Glorfindel. It's cruel."

"I do care! I'm your husband."

"You certainly don't act like it. Just leave me be." She moved toward the door.

Pain and anger dug their talons into his heart. He had to know. "Have you taken a lover?"

Her hand froze on the doorknob. The sound of her rapid breathing filled the room. After an agonizing moment, she faced him. "What?"

"Tell me the truth. Is that where you've been going? To be with another ellon?"

Her blue eyes flashed. "You spend your time with that blond elleth, and you have the nerve to ask me if I have a lover? I suppose I should ask you the same thing."

The absurdity of her statement stunned him. "I would never do something so vile. Lalaith is merely a friend. Elves are not unfaithful to their spouses."

"But because I'm a human, I am?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"And you still haven't answered my question."

She shook her head. "What's the point? You've obviously made up your mind. You wouldn't believe me no matter what I said."

He scowled. "I don't even know you anymore."

Sadness entered her features. "You've stopped trying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." She heaved a sigh. "I'm unhappy here. Or haven't you noticed?"

"It's impossible not to. But I can't fathom a reason for it. We live in paradise, Lyla."

"It may be paradise to you, but it's not to me. People don't treat you like you're an odd intruder who must be regarded with suspicion." She ran a hand across her forehead. "And you're rarely home anymore."

"I have responsibilities."

"I know that. How could I not? They take precedence over everything, including me. Things weren't like this in Rivendell."

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "What do you want from me? To spend every waking moment with you?"

"No! I want you to try to understand what I'm going through. I gave up everything to return to this world. My family, my friends, my culture, and, most of the time, my language. I adopted your customs without hesitation and left my old life behind. Put yourself in my situation. How would you feel? I don't think your understanding is too much to ask for."

Anger took control of his tongue. "If that's how you feel, then perhaps you shouldn't have returned."

Regret filled him the instant the words left his lips. Lyla's brows shot up, her wide eyes drowning in pain. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lyla, I—"

She jerked away. "Don't touch me! _Usted cruel, bastardo egocéntrico!_" Her gaze cold, she flung open the door. "At least now I know how you really feel."

"But I—"

"Who knows, Glorfindel? Maybe you'll get your wish."

With a final glare at him, she fled the house and disappeared into the darkness. Glorfindel sank onto the couch and held his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

*/~

Tears clouding her eyes, Lyla ran into the woods. Night shrouded the land in blackness, and she stumbled but didn't slow her frenzied pace. The pain in her head and heart consumed her to the point where any other injury caused by her haste seemed trivial.

At the lake, she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Sobs tore through her body. The truth she feared was now blatantly clear—Glorfindel didn't want her. He wished she had never returned to Middle-earth, that she had stayed in her old world and forgot he existed.

She put a hand to her heart. His words had ripped out what remained of the accursed organ, leaving her in a state of utter agony. Love no longer held any meaning.

Her headache intensified. She cried out in anguish. Unable to walk, she crawled toward a large oak, not caring about the dirt that soiled her dress. She gripped the trunk like a lifeline and dragged herself into a sitting position. The tree felt cool against her back, yet it did not assuage the searing torment the pain wreaked on her flesh.

Shadows closed in around her. "Will you surrender now, Lyla?" the voice said.

She shook her head and received a violent stab in her temples in retribution.

"What reason do you have to remain? I sense your misery."

The fight with Glorfindel flashed through her mind. His livid gaze, his frigid tone, his cruel words, all attacked her with unrelenting vigor, making her weep again. All hope of healing her marriage vanished. He didn't love her. Was she to spend the rest of her immortal life saddled to someone who loathed her presence more than that of Sauron himself?

She groaned. A powerful despair drowned out all chance of salvation. She couldn't bear the pain anymore.

Lyla closed her eyes. She drew in a slow, ragged breath… and stopped resisting.

*/~

**Spanish Translation:** "You cruel, self-centered bastard!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Doug Martin jogged through the woods, trying unsuccessfully to keep up with his seventeen-year-old son. From his vantage point, he had a clear view of the young man's back as Rick ran a good thirty feet ahead of him.

"Come on, Dad," Rick called, increasing his pace and disappearing into a copse of trees that bordered the lake.

A jolt of pain stabbed Doug's right knee, and he stopped. Rubbing the joint, he cursed under his breath. One of these days he needed to break down and see a doctor. He shook his head. Forty-seven and he was falling apart. Of course, if he listened to his children, he was ancient. He sighed. Today he felt it.

"Dad!" Rick shouted. "Come here quick!"

Doug broke into a run, panicked by the fear in his son's voice. Had he injured himself? When he reached the lake, he froze. Rick knelt beside the still body of a young woman.

Rick cast him a worried glance. "She won't wake up."

Doug dropped to one knee and winced at the ache that licked up his leg. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know. She's breathing."

Doug checked her pulse. It was weak, but at least it was there. He studied her. No blood and nothing appeared broken. He frowned. Her dark blue dress looked like something out of the Middle Ages.

He brushed the long, thick mass of dark hair away from her face and gasped in recognition. "Lyla?"

Rick stared at him. "You know her?"

Doug frowned. This couldn't be Lyla. Lyla vanished twenty years ago. Even if she had returned, she would be the same age as he and Shana. This girl looked to be in her early-20s, not her late-40s.

He shook his head. "Run back to the cabin and tell your mother and Diane that I'm bringing her in."

His son nodded and darted down the path. With a sigh, Doug gathered her into his arms and stood, his knee screaming in protest. At least she was light. If she had been heavy, he had no doubt his knee would have revolted against carrying her.

Doug moved as quickly as possible through the woods. The woman didn't stir. He glanced down at her. The resemblance she bore to Lyla was striking. Perhaps she was a relative of the Sanderson's he hadn't met. It was their family's cabin.

Shana met him outside. "Honey, what happened? Who—" She stopped with a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. "Lyla? How?"

Doug shifted the girl's weight. "Right now she needs help. The rest can wait."

"Bring her inside."

He followed his wife to the rear bedroom, his two children on his heels. Once the woman lay on the bed, Shana inched closer to her and took her hand.

Diane appeared in the doorway with the first aid kit. "It took me a minute to find this thing. It's been ages since I've used it." She looked between him and Shana. "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

Doug stepped away from the bed. "You're not far off."

The metal medicine box clattered to the floor. Diane rushed to the bedside. "My baby!" She touched the girl's brow. "Lyla? Sweetie, can you hear me?" When she received no response, Diane turned her questioning gaze on him. "What happened?"

Doug lifted his shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I don't know. We found her by the lake like this."

"But I thought she was missing," his nineteen-year-old daughter Julia said.

"She was," Diane replied.

Shana fiddled with her watch. "Are you sure this is Lyla? I mean, she looks so young. And her clothes. She could be someone else."

Diane shook her head. "I have no explanation for all that, but I'm her mother. I know it's her." She pushed up Lyla's left sleeve, revealing a small mark shaped like a crescent moon on her upper forearm. "Look, Shana. Here's that scar she got from that nasty bike wreck you two had when you were eight."

Shana stared at the blemish and touched her own scar, which Doug knew existed on her jean-covered thigh. "I remember."

Diane glanced at Julia. "Can you get me a damp rag?"

"Sure." Julia disappeared into the bathroom, then returned with a washcloth.

Diane gently laid it on Lyla's forehead. "Is she hurt, Doug?"

"Not that I could tell. Best I can guess is she fell and bumped her head."

"Maybe we should call a doctor," Shana said.

Rick snorted. "Like that won't freak her out."

Doug frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I ended up in a place I hadn't been in twenty years, and the first thing I saw when I woke up was a bunch of doctors poking me, I wouldn't be too happy."

"He's right," Diane said. "It might be best if we waited a little while." She took a seat beside the bed. "I'll stay with her."

Shana sat in another chair. "Me too."

Doug nodded and put his arms around his children's shoulders. "Guess we're making breakfast, guys."

They headed for the kitchen. Doug sighed. He hoped this woman really was Lyla. He didn't think Diane could handle it if she wasn't.

*/~

Violent consciousness attacked Lyla without mercy, making her wish for oblivion. Her limbs felt like lead, and her head throbbed like she'd been clobbered with an orc club. She struggled to force her eyelids open, frustrated when they refused. Never before had she been so drained.

Someone touched her arm. "Lyla?"

The woman's voice seemed familiar. Caleniel perhaps?

"Can you hear me, baby?"

Baby? Definitely not Caleniel. Summoning all her strength, Lyla managed to open her eyes. The room surrounding her was not of Elven origin, that much was obvious. It was far too rustic. Where was she? Middle-earth?

"Sweetie, it's Mom."

Now she knew she hallucinated. "Where am I?" she mumbled in Sindarin.

"What did she say?" another female voice asked.

"I don't know," the first answered. She squeezed Lyla's hand. "Look at me, honey."

Lyla slowly turned her head. The face before her made her blink. The woman appeared about seventy, with short gray hair and kind brown eyes. Eyes she remembered so well. "Mom?"

A tear slipped down her mother's cheek. "Hi, baby."

Another woman stepped into view, this one in her late forties with chin-length red hair and intense green eyes. "Remember me?"

"Shana? Is that you?"

Lyla frowned and shook her head, wincing as pain stabbed her temples. "What happened? Where are we?"

"At your uncle's cabin," her mother said. "Doug found you unconscious by the lake."

The lake? No, it wasn't possible. The portal had closed three thousand years ago. Dread filled her as she scanned the room. "Was I alone?"

Shana nodded. "Yes. What happened?"

Tears welled in Lyla's eyes. Her husband, her daughter, her friends, all were lost. She choked back a sob, trying to be rational. If she could devise a way to return to Middle-earth three thousand years ago, then she should be able to do it again, hopefully. "I don't know how I got here. What year is it?"

Her mother laid a gentle hand on her cheek. "2024. Where have you been?"

Only twenty years had passed? By Eru, she would never understand the time difference between the two worlds. "Valinor."

"Where's that?" Shana asked.

"Uh, Europe." Lyla pushed herself into a sitting position. How had she gotten here? Who or what opened the portal and sent her back? "I'm so confused. One minute I was in Valinor, and the next I woke up here."

Her mother sniffed. "I've been so worried ever since you disappeared. We searched and searched, but never found any trace of you. Why didn't you contact me?"

Lyla bit her lip. How did she explain this? "I don't know. My memory is so clouded."

Shana moved closer. "You look so young. Not a day over twenty-three."

Lyla grimaced. Immortality wasn't a topic she wanted to broach. "Good genes, I guess."

"And your clothes?"

"European fashion." She pushed her hair behind her ears. Perhaps by some miracle someone else had made it through the portal. "Are you certain I was alone?"

"Yes," her mother said. "Who are you looking for?"

Lyla's shoulders slumped. "My husband. My daughter. I hoped they were here somehow."

Diane and Shana's eyes widened. "Husband? Daughter?" her mother asked.

"Yes. Glorfindel and Meredith."

"Do you have an address or telephone number? Maybe we can contact them," Shana said.

"I-I don't know. God, I don't know anything anymore."

*/~

Sunrise came and went with its usual splendor, but Glorfindel barely noticed. His nerves on edge, he could do little more than pace. Worry gnawed at his spine. Lyla hadn't returned since their fight last night. After she stormed out, he decided to forgo pursuing her until this morning, hoping she would return after she had some time alone. Her continued absence indicated he needed to search for her and beg her forgiveness.

He winced. Would she listen to his apology, or refuse him? Judging from her cold words and wounded expression, the latter seemed more likely. He swore. Why had he said such horrible things to her? He certainly didn't mean them. If she hadn't returned to Middle-earth all those years ago, he didn't know what he would have done. Probably sunk so far into despair he never would have overcome it. Now he had said something he feared irrevocable. What if she hated him?

A sigh escaped him. There was only one way to find out.

He headed for his daughter's home, hoping Lyla had sought refuge there last night.

Meredith answered the door, her mouth curving into a grin. She hugged him. "I wasn't expecting to see you this morning, Father. Come in."

"Is your mother here?"

"No. I haven't seen her since dinner a few nights ago." Her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Glorfindel hesitated, uncertain what to tell her. "We had a little argument last night, and I'm trying to find her to apologize."

"Oh. Do you want me to help you search?"

At the moment, he needed all the assistance he could get. "If you don't mind."

Gilorn appeared behind her. "I'll look as well."

"Thank you. I'm going to see if she's with your parents. Perhaps you two could try the library?"

"Of course, Father," Meredith said.

Elhael's house was only a half-mile away, and Glorfindel quickly reached it. Caleniel stood in the garden, pruning a rosebush.

She smiled in greeting. "Good morning, Glorfindel. What brings you by?"

"Have you seen Lyla?"

"Not since dinner the other night. Is something wrong?"

"I just need to find her."

"I'd be glad to help you look."

Glorfindel nodded. "I would appreciate it. Meredith and Gilorn are searching the library."

"I'll try the stables. Perhaps she's visiting that black mare she's so fond of." A slight frown crossed her brow. "Elhael said Lyla has been jogging in the woods lately. That seemed to displease him, although I don't know why. He's meeting with someone this morning, but I'll have him look for her as well when I see him."

An odd feeling curled in Glorfindel's stomach. Why would Elhael object to Lyla's running through the woods? "I'll search the forest."

His exploration of the woods soon became a more difficult task than he expected. Tracks of all sizes, both person and animal, marked the ground. Finding Lyla's in the menagerie would be impossible.

When he reached the lake, he discovered a fairly fresh set of small boot tracks along the bank, which looked about Lyla's size. He followed the trail, veering deeper into the trees, but stopped when a larger, odd-shaped set of footprints replaced them. However, the tracks led nowhere, as if the person disappeared.

An hour passed, and, frustrated, he ventured to the large fountain in the square, where Meredith, Gilorn, and Caleniel waited.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, trying to mask his distress.

Meredith shook her head, worry creeping into her eyes. "No, Father. No one has seen her."

Glorfindel clenched his fists. Where in Valinor was she? "Please keep looking. I'm going to talk to Elrond. Perhaps she went to see him."

He hurried to Elrond's study, praying he would find his wife engaged in one of her usual scholarly discussions with the former Lord of Rivendell.

The door hung open. Elrond sat behind his desk with a mountain of scrolls in front of him. Glorfindel bit back a curse when he didn't see Lyla.

Elrond eyed him with concern. "Is something wrong, Glorfindel?"

"It's Lyla. She ran off last night, and I can't find her. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't." He arched a brow. "Ran off?"

Glorfindel closed the door, then sank into a chair. "We had an argument. I said something I shouldn't have which greatly upset her."

"Ah. Well, I'm certain there's no need to fret. Things will work themselves out."

"I don't think she'll forgive me for this one." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We have been quarreling so much the past few weeks. We can't seem to be in the same room together without fighting."

Elrond smiled. "All couples bicker. You can't be married for thousands of years and expect constant peace. Celebrian and I have had our share of disagreements." He chuckled. "Keeps things exciting."

"I know. I'm not saying we've never quarreled before, only that it seems different now."

"How so?"

Glorfindel heaved a sigh. "Every time I'm around her I'm plagued by dark feelings. I find myself constantly saying horrible things I don't mean and acting in ways I never have before. I can't explain it. She does nothing to provoke these emotions, yet I can't dismiss them when I'm in her presence."

"And when you're away from her?"

"They disappear, for the most part."

He frowned. "Perhaps I should speak with her."

Glorfindel held up a hand. "No, my friend. I don't want to involve you in this any more than I already have."

"That is not my intent. The manner of these dark thoughts troubles me. I suspect there is more to this situation than we yet know."

An insistent knock sounded on the door, followed by Elhael rushing into the room. His eyes widened when he saw Glorfindel, and he hesitated, as if contemplating leaving the study as quickly as he entered it.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

Elhael straightened, his jaw set. "We have a problem. The books are missing."

"Which books?"

"The spell books that brought Lyla here. They've disappeared."

Elrond stood. "How? Those books are highly secured. The only people who have access to them are in this room."

Glorfindel's heart stopped. "Except Lyla."

"Do not assume the worst," Elrond said.

"What's going on?" Elhael asked. "Where is she?"

Glorfindel glared at him. "Judging from your revelation about the books, I assume she's returned to her world."

"No. I refuse to believe it. She wouldn't do that," Elhael said.

Pain laced Glorfindel's words, "You didn't hear what she said last night. Or what I said."

"You must stop this thinking," Elrond said. "I'm certain there's another explanation."

Glorfindel walked to the window. "What other reason could she have for taking the books?"

"Perhaps she thinks they contain an answer about her dreams," Elhael said.

Glorfindel's gaze shot to his. "Dreams?"

Elhael sighed. "She's been having violent nightmares for the past few weeks, accompanied by horrible headaches that make her quite ill."

"And she confided in you about this instead of me?"

Anger sparked in Elhael's eyes. "As much as you two have been quarreling lately, she didn't feel she could tell you."

"You have no right to say such things. This is not your concern."

Elhael scowled. "She's my friend, and since she's not here to defend herself, I will."

"Enough of this," Elrond commanded. "Fighting will accomplish nothing. Elhael, when you were around Lyla, were you ever plagued by dark feelings or anything else peculiar?"

"Not at first. But when she was at my home for dinner a few nights ago, I was. I have no explanation for it. Nothing happened to provoke them. One moment I was having an enjoyable time, and the next I found myself thinking horrid things. Meredith and Gilorn also seemed affected."

Elrond stroked his chin. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Yes. That night she was quite ill. I've never seen her in such a state. Her skin felt like ice, and any form of touch caused her great pain, as if her flesh burned. She also told me she's been hearing voices. It frightened her."

"And you knew nothing of this, Glorfindel?"

He shook his head, unable to speak. Why hadn't she told him? "She left. I know it."

"You must stop thinking this way," Elrond said.

Glorfindel raked a hand back through his hair. "After what was said last night, I can consider no other possibility."

Elhael frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We were arguing. She told me she was unhappy here, and I-I said if that's how she felt then she shouldn't have returned." He heaved a sigh. "I don't know why I said it. I didn't mean it. The look in her eyes afterward chilled my blood." He glanced at Elhael. "Do you know what '_Usted cruel, bastardo egocéntrico!_' means?"

Elhael's brows rose. "I do, but I refuse to repeat it. Suffice to say she was very angry."

Glorfindel considered demanding a translation, but the scribe's expression indicated that knowing the words' meaning would cause more pain.

"Is there a chance someone else took the books?" Elhael asked.

Elrond crossed his arms. "To what end? No other can read them."

Glorfindel stared at him. "You can't read them?"

"No. They are an ancient, odd magic. Sometimes I can understand the premise of the incantations, but I can't wield them. Celin used them once but was unable to do so again, which trapped him in Lyla's world. She's the only one who has used them with consistent success."

Glorfindel stifled a groan. Yet another stab of certainty that she had taken the spell books and returned to her world.

"We can't sit here and wait," Elhael said. "We must look for her."

"Meredith, Gilorn, and Caleniel have been helping me search all morning with no success," Glorfindel said.

Elrond frowned. "We need to enlist the aid of others. Valinor is a large land. There are numerous places she could be."

Glorfindel nodded. He hoped they were correct, and they would find Lyla pouring over the books somewhere, but he doubted it. Deep down, he knew she had abandoned him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Lyla lifted a mug of hot coffee to her lips, sighing as the beverage warmed her insides. She eyed the brown liquid. After only three days, she had managed to get hooked on it again.

Wind whipped through the cabin porch. Lyla shivered and pulled the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. Despite the oddly cold May morning, she didn't want to go inside. The sunrise was far too beautiful to forsake.

Memories of Valinor washed over her, filling her with sadness. Were they watching the sun's brilliant ascent as well? She winced. By now, everyone must have realized she was missing. She knew her daughter and friends would lament her absence, but would Glorfindel? Considering his cruel words to her during their final argument, he probably thanked the Valar for her disappearance.

Lyla frowned. How had she gotten here? Nothing made sense. The spell books didn't accompany her. She spent hours scouring the area around the lake, even recruiting Rick and Doug's help, but to no avail. Her mind replayed her last night in Valinor, from the horrible fight with Glorfindel to her time at the forest lake. All she recalled from the woods was another violent migraine and crying from heartache. If she had used the books, wouldn't she remember? It was as if the portal opened of its own accord and sucked her back to her world.

She ran a hand across her forehead. Not one nightmare or headache plagued her since her return. She hadn't slept so peacefully in weeks, which confused her all the more. The despair she felt at being separated from her loved ones and the stress of trying to find a way home should have made sleep nearly impossible.

Shana stepped onto the porch, a steaming cup in her hands. She smiled when she saw Lyla. "Morning."

Lyla arched a brow. "I don't remember you being an early riser."

"I'm usually not. Doug's snoring woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Lyla chuckled. "I see."

"Does your husband snore?"

The thought both amused and pained Lyla. "Not that I've ever heard."

"Lucky you." She sipped her coffee. "Are you glad to be going home today?"

Lyla heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure where that is at the moment."

They fell silent. Although Lyla was glad to see her mother and her friends, her heart yearned for her family, including her husband. Even his cutting words had not destroyed her love for him. The pang of loss she experienced from the separation made her want to weep.

She closed her eyes. Why was she such a glutton for punishment? He had made it perfectly clear he didn't love her or want her anymore. Yet she knew she had to find a way back, if only for her daughter's and her friends' sakes. As for Glorfindel, she would cross that depressing bridge when she came to it.

*/~

The ride in the Martin's van was smooth, yet Lyla could not deny a twinge of nervousness at the drive. After being without automobiles for three thousand years, being in one again would take a little getting used to.

When they drove into the parking lot of the Sunrise Chateau, a ritzy, high-rise apartment complex on the outskirts of Fort Collins, Lyla was certain they were in the wrong place, until the van stopped and her mother climbed out.

"Come on, dear," Diane said.

Confused, Lyla exited the vehicle. Why did her single, seventy-year-old mother live in such a large building, and, more importantly, how did she afford it?

"Well, this was by far the most interesting vacation I've ever had," Diane said.

Shana laughed. "I'll second that."

Lyla snorted. The first time she arrived in Middle-earth trumped this experience by a mile. She motioned to her dark blue jeans, blue tank top, and flip-flops. "Thanks for lending me these clothes, Julia."

The black-haired girl grinned. "Sure. We'll get you a whole wardrobe when we go shopping tomorrow." She glanced between Shana and Diane. "I wouldn't dare leave you alone with these two. You need someone with a decent fashion sense."

Shana shot her daughter a teasing glare. "Thanks a lot."

Lyla smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. I haven't been shopping in ages."

With a chorus of goodbyes, the Martin's drove away. Lyla trailed after her mother. The inside of the building was even more impressive. Lavish, modern furniture decorated the lobby, giving it an opulent hotel appearance, rather than an apartment high-rise. Two security guards, one in his early-50s and the other in his late-20s, roamed the atrium.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Sanderson," the older man said.

"Thanks, Sam." She glanced at Lyla. "This is my daughter Lyla. She's going to be staying with me for a while. Try not to harass her too much."

His gaze sweeping over her, the younger guard gave Lyla a flirtatious smile. "I make no promises."

Diane wagged a finger at him. "My _married_ daughter, Mike."

Chuckling, he held up his hands. "Yes, ma'am."

As they walked toward the elevators, Lyla's mouth curved in pleasure. She forgot how good it felt to be looked at as an attractive woman, instead of an odd human. Sadness plucked at her heart. She couldn't remember the last time Glorfindel looked at her that way.

"Is something wrong?" Her mother pushed the button for floor thirty.

Lyla attempted to ignore her troubling thoughts. "It's nothing."

The elevator doors closed, then reopened in the span of a few seconds. Lyla blinked. They couldn't have made it up thirty floors so quickly. "That was unbelievably fast."

Her mother laughed softly. "It's one of those new elevators. Doesn't even feel like you're moving."

Lyla followed her down the hall, pausing as her mother unlocked and opened a door near the end of the corridor. When Lyla entered, she couldn't conceal her surprise at the loveliness of it. Elegant dark wood furniture and charming knickknacks decorated the living room. A large, thin television covered most of one wall, while several beautiful pictures, both photographs and paintings, hung on the others. Several doors branched off a long hallway.

"Mom, this place, it's so big and fancy. I mean, how did you—"

"Afford it? My inheritance."

Lyla frowned. "But you said your parents disowned you when you married Dad."

"They did. According to their attorney, they put me back in their will shortly after your disappearance. They never contacted me, so I was rather shocked."

"When did they die?"

"My mother about eighteen years ago, and my father fifteen. I didn't know about either of them until their lawyer called me about their will."

Lyla put an arm around her mother's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"So am I, dear. I wish we had been able to reconcile, but it just didn't happen. I guess ten million dollars was their way of trying to apologize. All I wanted was my family back." She shook her head, as if dismissing the memory, then pointed at the hallway. "My bedroom's the one at the end. Take your pick of the other four."

"Four? What do you do with all this space?"

"It all gets used at some point. You know, family members, friends." Her mouth tipped. "On occasion, all my old girlfriends come over and we have a slumber party."

Lyla grinned. "I see."

"The apartment is a bit big for me sometimes, but I like it too much to move." She waved her hands. "Go get settled. I'll make us some dinner."

Her stomach growled. "If you don't mind, Mom, what I'd really like is to order a pizza. I haven't had one in ages."

"Neither have I. Sounds good."

Lyla picked up her satchel and wandered down the hall, opening the various doors. She chose a fairly large chamber with a private bathroom and a small balcony. Tossing her pack on the bed, she stepped onto the terrace and rested her hands on the rail. Good thing she wasn't afraid of heights.

A gentle breeze caressed her face, and she closed her eyes. Her explanation of being in Europe for twenty years would not suffice forever, especially with her mother. The woman was too sharp to be fooled for long.

Her heart ached. Would she ever see her family again? Was it possible to reopen the portal, or had it closed forever? Did Glorfindel feel the same horrible despair at her absence that she did from his? Probably not, considering their relationship as of late.

Lyla returned to the living room. She needed to confide in someone about her life for the past three thousand years, and at the moment, her mother was the only person she trusted with such a secret. Hopefully her confession wouldn't result in a trip to a psychiatrist.

"Pizza's going to be about thirty minutes," Diane said. "Pepperoni okay?"

Lyla sank onto the sofa. "Fine."

Her mother sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. I wasn't completely honest with you at the cabin. I haven't been in Europe all this time."

"I know. Remember, I used to teach high school geography. Unless a new country appeared without my knowledge, there's no place in Europe called Valinor."

Lyla cringed. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I figured you had your reasons for the secrecy. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

She grimaced. How did she explain this? "You're right. Valinor isn't in Europe. It's somewhere else entirely. Do you remember that old book of Dad's?"

"The one with the strange language? Of course. You were thrilled when he finally gave it to you. Did you ever manage to translate it?"

"Yes. Turns out, it's a spell book from another world."

Her mother's eyes widened. "Another world? Like aliens?"

"No. I suppose it's more of an alternate dimension. That's where I've been. That's where my family still is." She ran a hand through her hair. "I know it sounds insane, but it's the truth. You-you don't believe me, do you?"

A frown creased her mother's brow. "What makes you think that?"

"I wouldn't believe me. I'd be calling the men in the white coats to haul me off to the psych ward."

"That's silly." She squeezed Lyla's hand. "Keep going. What's this place like?"

Lyla heaved a sigh. She needed to get this out, no matter how crazy her mother thought she was. "Beautiful. I spent most of my time in Rivendell in Middle-earth. That's where I met Glorfindel. We've only lived in Valinor for a year."

"Is the culture different from ours?"

"Very. Middle-earth society is reminiscent of the medieval era, as is Valinor's, but Valinor is far more perfect. It's a paradise for Elves. I'm one of the few individuals of a different race who was permitted entrance."

Her mother held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "Elves? Like Santa? Keebler?"

Lyla gave a nervous laugh. "No. Nothing like that. They're similar to humans, except they're all incredibly beautiful and perfect and their ears are pointed. They're also immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Most are tens of thousands of years old. They can only die in battle or from grief."

"And your husband is one of these Elves?"

"Yes, which makes my daughter half-Elven."

"Tell me about your family."

Images of them waltzed through her mind, so real she thought her loved ones stood in the room. "Glorfindel is very tall, muscular, and devastatingly handsome, with long, golden hair and bright blue eyes. Meredith is beautiful. She has her father's hair and my eyes, along with a lot of my personality traits." She chuckled. "His perfection and my flaws. Although, she has a much sweeter nature than I do. She's married to Gilorn, my best friends', Elhael and Caleniel, son."

Diane grinned. "They sound wonderful."

"Yes. There is one more thing. As I said, my husband and daughter possess immortality, which is a blessing of their race. An enchantment from the spell book granted me their same fate."

"You mean, you're immortal as well?"

"Yes. It hasn't been twenty years for me, Mom. It's been three thousand."

Her mother tapped her finger against her chin. "That would explain your appearance."

"What?"

"Dear, to me it's been twenty years, and you haven't aged a day. In fact, you look younger than when you left." She touched Lyla's cheek. "No plastic surgeon is that good." She leaned back. "And on top of that, I've been to Europe several times, and while some countries do have an old world touch to their clothes, it's nothing like what you wore when Doug and Rick found you. I've never seen such exquisite material or flawless stitching."

"Elven seamstresses are quite gifted."

"Clearly. What is that language you keep using?"

"Sindarin. It's an Elven tongue."

"It's beautiful. So graceful and elegant. I've heard many languages during my travels," she nudged Lyla, "and from having a language professor for a daughter, but never one like that."

Lyla blinked. "Does this mean you believe me?"

"After all of this, how can I not? But even if you didn't have a shred of evidence to support your claim, I'd still believe you. You're my daughter."

Lyla released a pent-up breath. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Yes, I do. Now, I assume you want to return to Valinor?"

"Of course, if for my daughter's sake alone. I miss her so much, and my friends."

"What about your husband?"

Lyla winced. "I do miss him, but I'm not sure he feels the same. We've been having a lot of problems lately. We can't seem to be in the same room together without fighting."

Her mother patted her hand. "You can't expect to be married to someone for so long without having an argument. That's part of marriage. Your father and I had enough spats. I loved that man to death, but he certainly knew how to get me riled."

"I know. I'm not saying Glorfindel and I haven't had our share of quarrels. It's just that in three thousand years, it's never been this bad."

"Do you love him?"

"Mom, it's not—"

"Lyla, answer me. Do you love him?"

Pain tugged at her heart. "Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. The rest will work itself out."

"I don't know if he still loves me. Lately, I've been fairly certain he doesn't."

"Of course he does."

Lyla hung her head. "How can you be so sure? You've never met him."

Her mother hugged her. "I don't have to. I know you, and you never would've entrusted your heart to someone who would throw it away because of a rough patch in your marriage."

"I hope you're right. But I'll never know if I can't find a way to return."

*/~

Lyla sat in the front seat of her mother's red SUV, her mind wandering. She couldn't concentrate on the conversation between Diane, Shana, and Julia. Too much else consumed her thoughts.

After their conversation last night, Lyla and her mother had searched the storage unit, finding some of Lyla's old notes Diane had kept. Lyla studied the papers for hours, hoping something she had translated from the books all those years ago would trigger a memory and reveal the enchantment needed to reopen the portal. So far, she had no success.

The thought of canceling today's shopping trip had crossed her mind, but she decided against it. Clothes were a necessity, and she currently only possessed the outfit Julia lent her. She left her Elven gown at the cabin.

Lyla yawned. Along with researching, she spent a good portion of the night familiarizing herself with new technology. A great deal had changed in twenty years. Cell phones were comprised of nothing but a small earbud, as handheld receivers were no longer necessary. A simple touch on a television or monitor made the person on the other line appear on the screen for a face-to-face conversation.

The television itself was a marvel. While remotes could still be used, all that was required to change the channels was a touch on the screen or a voice command. DVDs had been phased out in favor of downloading movies and programs directly into the television's database, where they were easily accessible.

Laptops had become so thin they appeared no thicker than two pieces of paper. The Internet was instantly available from any location without the aid of a router. Lyla sighed. She hoped such a resource would help her find the answers she needed.

As they pulled into the mall's parking lot, Lyla's eyes widened. The once tiny single-story shopping center had transformed into an enormous four-story hub. Floor to ceiling windows on every level comprised most of the outer walls, allowing her to see the myriad of stores and restaurants inside.

When they entered, her gaze swept the building with pleased curiosity. Bright sunlight shone in and illuminated various fountains and other decorations, giving the place a more sophisticated feel. She remembered when it was shocking to see twenty people in the old mall at one time. Now, hardly a ten-foot span of space remained devoid of shoppers.

"A lot different than you remember, isn't it?" her mother said.

Lyla nodded. "A bit."

"So, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" Shana asked.

"I have no idea." Lyla shrugged. "I just want to fit in."

Julia stepped forward. "I'm the one to help you with that." She jerked her head at Shana and Diane. "Don't listen to them. They'll have you looking like an old lady."

"Thanks a lot," Shana said.

Lyla laughed. "Technically, I am an old lady."

A sly smile curved Julia's lips. "You don't look like one. When I'm done with you, you'll be so hot every guy in the place will be begging you for a date."

"I think my husband might have a problem with that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well, you'll look great anyway."

The rest of the day was a blur. Lyla forgot how wonderful it was to purchase clothing immediately, without having to wait for the seamstresses. While fashion had changed in twenty years, it was not so severe that she felt uncomfortable with it. Julia was a shopping guru, and although she initially threw some wild items at Lyla, she quickly adapted to Lyla's preferences and helped her find the perfect wardrobe.

"You have great taste," Lyla said.

Julia beamed. "Thanks. I'm a fashion major, so I'd better."

Lyla fingered one of the shirts she purchased. "What is this material?"

"It's wonderful stuff," Shana said. "All the comfort of cotton, but it doesn't stain, tear, or lose its shape. I think you could light it on fire and it would still be fine."

They passed by a hair salon. Julia fluffed her short locks. "You guys mind if I leave you for half an hour? I really need a cut."

Lyla touched her waist-length braid. Three thousand years without a haircut was far too long. "So do I."

Surprise crossed the three women's faces. "Are you certain?" her mother asked.

"Don't you think it's time?" Lyla brushed her braid forward. "I could strangle someone with this thing."

Julia grabbed her arm, mischief lighting her pretty features. "It's so exciting when someone with long hair whacks it off. I think a blue mohawk would be stunning on you."

Lyla grinned. "I was thinking about going bald."

"Ooh, daring. That'll look great with your new clothes."

Diane frowned. "You are joking, right?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Julia teased.

With a giggle, she pulled Lyla inside. A young man escorted Julia to a chair at the back, while a brunette woman led Lyla to one closer to the front of the salon.

"I'm Melissa," she said, undoing Lyla's braid. "You have beautiful hair. Just a trim?"

Lyla shook her head. "No. I want to get rid of this mop."

"Ah, the adventurous type. How about something mid-shoulder? I think that would look great on you."

Lyla nodded. The girl raised her scissors, and with a wink, cut the first section of her hair. As the dark brown tresses fell to the floor, Lyla couldn't help but smile and wonder why she hadn't done this ages ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here is my first new chapter. This is the first thing I've written in four years, so I hope you like it. Please review! My muse needs some love. :)

**Chapter Six:**

"It's happening everywhere," Elrond said. "Trees, flowers, animals. Signs of death have been reported from all areas of Valinor."

Glorfindel stared out the window at the ominous gray sky. The sun's appearance had diminished over the past few days, leaving the sky in an ever-darkening state. Along with the unexplained deaths of plants and animals, a heavy chill poisoned the usually pleasant air.

He sighed. He knew he should focus on the conversation between Elrond, Elhael, and Celin, but his heart wasn't in it. No trace of Lyla or the books had been found in the week since her disappearance. Despair haunted him, relentlessly bringing to mind his final, harsh moments with her. Every time he recalled his cruel words and the wounded look in her eyes, violent grief attacked his soul.

Search parties had spent days scouring Valinor for her with no success. Some continued to look, believing that perhaps she lay injured somewhere. Although he could never wish her pain, part of him hoped she would be found in such a condition. At least then he could go to her, beg her forgiveness, and heal both her and their broken relationship. Now, such a thing was impossible, for he knew she had returned to her world.

Glorfindel clenched his fists, his thoughts turning dark. How could she have left like this? True, her anger toward him was justified, but he had never known her to be cold enough to abandon her family without a second thought. Meredith was heartbroken, yet she refused to believe Lyla's departure was intentional. He knew better.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond said.

His mind snapped back to the present. "Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I haven't been."

Elhael offered a reassuring smile. "We'll find her."

"No. We won't. I know she's returned to her world."

"I still don't believe that."

Elrond turned to Celin. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the books or the portal?"

Celin frowned. "Nothing I haven't already mentioned. I can't fathom how the spell books work. The language seemed in a constant state of change, making it impossible to translate with any success."

"But you did read it once," Elrond said.

"Yes. _Once_. That night the enchantment became as clear to me as Sindarin. After arriving in America, I tried repeatedly to use the book to return to Rivendell, but it never worked for me again. The language returned to unreadable drivel, and I was forced to remain in the other world."

"What about the portal?" Elhael asked. "How did it work?"

"I lost all control. Everything became hazy, and a force took hold of me. I couldn't breathe. Eventually I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I found myself on the outskirts of a town I'd never seen before."

Glorfindel moved from the window. "Lyla's homeland?"

"I was sent to America, but not the same state. I lived in Nevada, while she's from Colorado. And I existed in a time a century before she was born."

"Then there is no explanation why the portal sends people to different times and locations?" Elhael said.

"I'm not certain," Celin said. "From what Lyla told me, it almost seems like it transports individuals where they need to be and where they are most needed."

Glorfindel grimaced. If what Celin said was true, the portal must have sensed Lyla's desire to return to her world and fulfilled her wish. He gritted his teeth and silently cursed both it and the wretched spell books. They had caused far more harm than good.

"What have the Valar said?" Celin asked.

Elrond frowned. "They are as mystified by this change in Valinor as we are. At times, some of them sense a dark force among us, but they cannot determine the cause of it. As for the books, several of the Valar have examined them in the past, including Manwe and Varda, yet they have been unable to determine their origin. All they know is that the spell books possess an ancient magic that differs greatly from their own."

Glorfindel's heart pounded. "Were they able to read them?"

"No. The language remained indecipherable."

Glorfindel resisted the urge to slam his fist against the wall. Why could no one but Lyla wield the accursed tomes? He had hoped the Valar could somehow reopen the portal and bring her back, but that had transformed into another dashed dream.

"However, Lyla explained to them what she translated," Elrond continued. "Although that small clue somehow seemed to make the books more confusing."

A jolt of shock stabbed Glorfindel. Lyla had spoken with the Valar? How did he not know of something so significant?

Elhael's mouth tipped. "I remember that day. I'd never seen her so nervous. For a moment, I thought she might faint."

"When was this?" Glorfindel demanded.

Elrond's brows knitted together. "A few weeks ago. Didn't you know?"

"I knew she spoke with Galadriel, but not the Valar." He glared at Elhael. "You knew she kept this from me, didn't you?"

"Yes. She said you two had been quarreling, and she didn't want to make matters worse. Her intent was to tell you when things between you calmed."

Glorfindel returned to the window. In the past, Lyla confided in him about everything, or so he thought. Now, it appeared everyone knew more about his wife than he did. How wide the rift between them had become.

"Someone should seek an audience with Galadriel. She knows Lyla. Perhaps she can determine what happened," Celin said.

"I already have," Glorfindel said. "She doesn't know the reason for this change in Valinor, nor does she know what's become of Lyla, except that she no longer feels Lyla's presence."

Elhael crossed his arms. "She could be wrong. Galadriel has stated that she's never been able to obtain a clear sense of Lyla, as if something blocked her from penetrating Lyla's thoughts."

"I doubt she's wrong."

The scribe's jaw tightened. "I refuse to give up. She never would have abandoned those she loves in favor of her former life."

Glorfindel sighed. He wanted to believe that so badly he would have sold his soul to make it true, but his mind recoiled from the possible validity of Elhael's statement. Lyla had vanished along with the spell books, and her final words to him strongly suggested her intent to return to her world. Despair taunted him, its frigid touch chilling his blood. She was gone, and he was alone. Horribly and irrevocably alone.

*/~

"You know, coming back from the dead is a lot of work," Lyla said as she filled out what seemed like the thousandth form.

Doug smiled. "It could be worse. You could be a regular zombie and not have all of my years of lawyering expertise expediting the process."

"For that I am most grateful, oh wise one." She signed the paper and pushed it across the desk. "Please tell me that's it."

He perused the form. "You signed it 'Lyla Sanderson.' You should use your married name, unless you didn't take his?"

"'Sanderson' is fine." It was easier than explaining that Elves didn't use last names, as that would escalate into another more complicated discussion that she didn't think Doug or Shana was ready for. If they would ever be ready for it.

"Well then, you are officially alive once again. Happy Birthday to you."

Lyla's mouth curved. "Funny. Can I use your phone? My mom told me to give her a call when I was ready to go."

With a raised brow, Doug handed her an earbud. "You might want to get yourself a cell, along with a car, so you don't have to rely on your mother."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I sounded like a teenager just now, didn't I? I need more than a phone and a car. I need a driver's license."

"You don't have a license?"

"Cars aren't really used where I've been. I haven't driven since I've been gone."

"Wow. I don't think my kids would have survived in that place."

Lyla smiled sadly. "It took some getting used to, but in the end it was worth it."

Her mother arrived fifteen minutes later. "Everything go okay?"

"Yes," Doug said. "I'll file these this afternoon, and Lyla will officially be declared undead." He gave Lyla a wicked grin. "But you might want to get this little rascal a driver's license and a car so mommy can have some time to herself occasionally."

Diane snickered. "Some things haven't changed, Doug. You're still a pain in the butt," Lyla said.

He put a hand to his heart. "Madam, your words have cut me deeply. I shall have to console myself later with a long drive."

Both women left the office laughing. "I assume you'll want to retake your driver's test," Diane said on the way home.

"I suppose I should, but I'm a bit nervous. I'm going to need a lot of practice beforehand. I haven't driven in over three thousand years."

"Don't worry, dear. It's like riding a bike."

"I haven't ridden one of those either."

Lyla stared out the window. It was amazing how much she needed to essentially relearn after all this time. She bit her lip. She couldn't deny that it was nice to be back in this world with all of its modern conveniences, but she would gladly exchange it all if she could just go home. In the ten days she had been back, she had done little more than research and pour over her old notes, desperate to find a way to reopen the portal to Valinor.

"Let's stop somewhere nice and eat," her mother said. "We should celebrate. It's not every day you come back from the dead."

"Can we just get takeout? I really want to get back to my research."

Diane sighed. "All right."

They went through a McDonald's drive-thru, then headed back to the apartment. Lyla kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbed her food, and went into her mother's office, which Lyla had taken over as a research center. Setting her meal to the side, she returned to her notes.

After several hours, she could barely keep her eyes open, but she refused to succumb to sleep. Her mom already in bed, Lyla quietly brewed a pot of coffee, then resumed working. She could sleep when she was home.

*/~

Meredith roamed through the library, desperate to figure out some way to determine what had happened to her mother. Despite what her father thought, she knew that her mother would never intentionally leave them.

She perused a bookshelf, then shivered as a chill penetrated the large room. Valinor continued to deteriorate from the paradise it once was. More animals and plants died by the day, the air continued to grow colder and heavier, and the sun rarely emerged from behind the black clouds. Many of the older Elves seemed to weaken as well, falling into a deep, melancholic state that they appeared unable to recover from. It seemed that the stronger the being's connection was to Valinor, the more powerful of a hold this darkness took.

Pulling her shawl more tightly around her shoulders, Meredith ran her forefinger along a row of books. She suspected that her mother's disappearance two weeks ago and this malady in Valinor were connected. They seemed to occur around the same time, and with what she had learned from Elhael about the nightmares that had plagued Lyla before she vanished, Meredith couldn't help but wonder if the events were linked.

A wave of despair washed over her, bringing hot tears to her eyes. Was her father right? Did Lyla return to her world and abandon them? Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself against such dark thoughts. She refused to fall prey to the hopelessness that seemed to overwhelm everyone else. Her mother loved them. She would never have walked out on them and returned to America without a second thought.

Walking around the corner, she started as she saw Elhael sitting at a table at the back of the room. She was surprised she hadn't heard him come in. With the complete lack of people in the building, even the slightest sound echoed loudly.

At her approach, he glanced up and gave her a surprised smile. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought I was alone."

She sat down, eyeing the stacks of books and papers in front of him. "I can't sit around and do nothing anymore. I want to find out what happened to Mother."

"So do I. However, I'm sorry to say I haven't had much success. There aren't a lot of records about this sort of thing."

"I refuse to believe that she just left us and returned to her world. Father believes that. He refuses to believe anything else."

Her father-in-law sighed. "I know."

"I'm worried about him. He's so miserable, and I know he misses her terribly. But at the same time, I'm furious with him." Pain pricked her heart, and she looked away. "It hurts that he thinks Mother capable of such heartlessness."

Elhael reached over and gripped her hand. "But we know she didn't. And when we find her, he'll realize it too."

"Maybe."

"Loss coupled with pain and guilt can make people believe many things that aren't true. He's lost without her, dear."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I know. So am I. She's always been there when I needed her, and now she's gone."

Rising, he came up behind her and hugged her. "Caleniel and I are here. You can talk to us whenever you need to."

He returned to his chair, and she smiled at him. "Thanks." She picked up a book. "Do you think her disappearance and whatever this darkness is that's attacking Valinor are connected?"

"I've wondered that myself. They seemed to occur around the same time, so it wouldn't surprise me if they originated from a similar source. The question, though, is what?"

"And why?"

"Exactly. And hopefully the answer is somewhere in this room."

Meredith looked around. "I'm not my mother, but I'll do my best to help you research and try to figure this out."

Elhael smiled. "You're more like her than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for all of your wonderful reviews of the last chapter. They helped my muse immensely. This chapter is very Lyla-centric and reveals an old talent of hers, but the Elves shall return in the next chapter. Please review!

**Chapter Seven:**

Lyla stared at the laptop screen, half-tempted to throw the wretched thing out the window. With all the advancements in technology and all the new knowledge learned in this world since she'd been gone, one would think she'd be able to find something that could give her the connection she needed with the spell books and the portal.

She raked a hand through her hair. Relying on her memory and three thousand-year-old notes was getting her nowhere. The public library in Fort Collins hadn't turned up anything useful, and the Internet was no better. Taking a gulp of her lukewarm coffee, she glanced at the clock: 5:00 p.m. A frown creased her brow. Had she eaten today? Her stomach growled loudly in reply. Apparently not.

Her mother entered the office. "How's it going, honey?"

"It's going nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. And apparently, neither am I." Lyla crossed her arms on the desk and rested her forehead against them. A feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed her, and she barely resisted the urge to cry.

Her mom's gentle hand on her back offered a small measure of comfort. "You'll figure it out, sweetheart. You're brilliant. If you could figure it out once, you can do it again."

Lyla sat up. "Yes, but before I had the spell books and no pressure. Neither is the case now."

"Sitting in this room all day every day isn't doing anything to help. Why don't we go out to dinner, and then you can come to dance class with me."

"I can't. I have to keep working. I have to get back."

Diane crossed her arms. "Lyla Marguerite Sanderson. You have only been back for three weeks, and I think you've spent twenty of those days secluded in this room. You've barely been eating, and I don't think you've been sleeping either. Have you eaten today? Did you even go to bed last night?"

Lyla grimaced. "I—"

"Don't lie to your mother, young lady."

"I slept for a little while on the couch in here."

"How much is a little while?"

Lyla frowned. "I don't see how it matters. All that matters is that I get back to my family as soon as possible."

"Aren't I your family too? You've been gone for twenty years in my time, and I've just gotten you back. I feel like I've barely seen you."

Pain tugged at Lyla's heart at the hurt look in her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I-I just miss my family so much."

Diane put an arm around Lyla's shoulders. "I know. I understand. But sitting in here wasting away isn't going to help you get back any faster. If anything, it's going to make it take longer. You need to eat. You need to sleep. You need to get out of this house and experience life."

A sigh escaped Lyla's lips. Her mother was right. If she spent every waking moment locked in this room, she would never make any headway. The answer could be staring her in the face, and she would be too exhausted and worn down to see it. It would do her good to go out with her mom, visit her friends, and see how this world had changed in the time she'd been gone.

"You're right, Mom."

Her mother smiled. "Of course I am. Now, let's go grab some dinner, and then you can watch your old mom strut her stuff at seniors' ballroom dance class."

Lyla chuckled. "I'm in."

*/~

Lyla sat along the wall in the dance studio and watched the seniors mingle about. Her mother socialized with a group of women while they waited for the teacher to arrive, leaving Lyla by herself. She glanced around the room. The studio was spacious and well-lit with tasteful decorations possessing a Latin flare. A large trophy case stood against the wall adjacent to her. She rose and looked at the numerous awards, recognizing the names of several prestigious dance competitions. Apparently this studio was very successful.

A handsome Latino man in his late-20s entered the room. Assuming he was the instructor, Lyla returned to her seat.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "My wife is sick, so I'll be teaching you alone tonight."

Lyla frowned as her mother tapped him on the arm and pulled him to the side. Dread filled her as Diane said something to him, then pointed at her. _By the Valar, she wouldn't._ He started walking toward Lyla, and she groaned. _Evil woman!_

"Hola, I'm Gabriel Martinez. Are you Lyla?"

She arched a brow. "That depends on what you're about to ask me."

He gave her a broad smile. "Your mother told me you were a dancer. As you heard, my wife is ill, and I'm without a partner to teach the class tonight. Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me?"

Lyla shot her mother a dark glare. She hadn't danced ballroom since she was eighteen. "I'm afraid I'm in no position to help teach anyone. I've no talent for this sort of thing."

Gabriel frowned. "Diane said you used to dance ballroom competitively."

"That was many, many years ago. I haven't danced in over thr—um, twenty years."

"So you stopped dancing when you were three?"

She laughed softly. "I'm older than I look."

"I'll take your word for it. It's just a simple tango for a beginners' class, and we can practice for a few minutes first if it will make you more comfortable. I'd really appreciate the help."

Lyla sighed. What did she have to lose? "Why not? But if I'm terrible and you can't walk at the end of the night, don't say I didn't warn you."

Gabriel grinned and led her into a smaller studio room. "You'll do fine. You never really forget dance. It's hardwired into your body. Even if your mind has forgotten, your body and soul will remember."

"We'll see."

He showed her his half of the tango, then her counterpart. She tried her best to replicate the steps and picked them up for the most part after a couple of tries. They danced the piece together a few times, and Lyla was glad to see that Gabriel handled having his toes trampled well, as she spent a good amount of time stepping on them.

"Not bad," Gabriel said. "You learn quickly, and your attitude for the tango is perfect."

Lyla's mouth curved. "Oh, that. I was just envisioning the heated discussion I'm going to have with my mother on the way home."

He laughed. "Well, I'm grateful for your help. Come. We have a tango to teach."

"Or to slaughter," Lyla muttered.

The lesson went better than she expected. Everyone seemed receptive and grateful that she was willing to help, making her feel less like a fool. Once the class finished and everyone left, Gabriel thanked her again.

"I can tell that you used to dance," he said. "With some lessons, I think you could get back to where you used to be."

"So do I," her mother said.

Lyla shook her head. "I bet you do. I don't think I could ever get back to the level I was at when I was eighteen. I don't think my body bends that way anymore."

Gabriel smiled. "You're too hard on yourself. You did a great job tonight. Besides, I know that I could use your help more in the near future. My wife is pregnant, and it won't be long before she can't teach classes anymore. You'd assist with just the beginners' classes at first. Then, if you'd be willing to take some private lessons—free, of course—you could help me with the more advanced groups once you get back to the proper level."

"I—"

"She'd be glad to," Diane chimed in.

Lyla scowled at her. The woman was mad! "I can answer for myself, thank you very much." She sighed. Dancing tonight had brought back some pleasant memories, but she didn't know if committing to something like this was wise. If everything worked out as she hoped, she would be back in Valinor before much more time passed. But she supposed it wouldn't hurt to participate until she figured out a way to go home. "All right."

Big grins spread across both Gabriel's and her mom's faces. "Wonderful," he said.

They worked out a quick schedule, and then Lyla and Diane left. "I can't believe you roped me into this," Lyla said on the way home.

"Roped you into what? Dancing? You did great tonight, and I could tell you had fun. Admit it."

"I did have fun, but I haven't danced like that in three thousand years. Longer than that, actually."

"Yes, but from age three to age eighteen, you were my little dancer. I think it'll do you good to get back into it. It'll help take your mind off your troubles. Do you know I still have all of your old ballroom trophies?"

Unexpected laughter welled within Lyla. "Oh, good Lord. You're impossible."

"I am a stubborn, old woman who is used to getting her way."

"And you got your way tonight with your unsuspecting dance instructor caught in the middle. I just know I'm not going to be any good, and the poor man is going to regret asking me for help."

"Nonsense. You'll be wonderful. And if all this does is get you out of the house for a few hours a week, I'll be happy."

*/~

The small park near her mother's high-rise whizzed by. Lungs burning, Lyla sprinted after Kendra, trying unsuccessfully to keep up with her. She hadn't gone for a run since she'd been back, so when her mother suggested jogging with Kendra—who lived on the same floor—in the mornings, Lyla had expected a relatively normal workout: challenging, but manageable. Boy, was she wrong.

The woman slowed beside a small fountain, and a few seconds later, Lyla halted beside her. She dragged air into her lungs, grateful for the small reprieve.

Kendra chuckled, green eyes twinkling from behind black, modern-framed glasses. "You okay?"

"I-I think so. I haven't run this hard in a very long time, if ever."

"You're doing fine. Hey, you're keeping up with me better than most people."

"Thanks, I think." Lyla studied her. In her early-30s, she was tall and pretty with shoulder-length blond hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Have you ever thought about running competitively?"

She grinned. "I used to. I was in the Summer Olympics years ago."

Lyla's jaw dropped. "No wonder I can't keep up."

"It's a bit of a curse. All my jogging partners quit on me. Even my fiancé Nick won't workout with me anymore." She gave Lyla a wicked smile. "You actually have potential."

"Good thing for you then that I need the exercise."

Kendra patted her shoulder. "That's the spirit. Let's get back to it." At Lyla's groan, she giggled. "A bit slower this time."

This time Kendra set a more manageable pace that Lyla could handle. "So what do you do, Lyla?"

"Um, well, I used to be a language professor at the university, but that was years ago. Now, I guess I'm a researcher."

"What kind of research?"

Lyla frowned. How did she explain this without sounding like a lunatic? "I'm currently researching a basically unknown language belonging to an ancient culture. Needless to say, it's difficult and frustrating."

"Sounds like it. I think I'll just stick to psychology."

Lyla arched a brow. "You're a psychologist?"

"Yes. I specialize in marital difficulties and counseling. Are you married?"

By the Valar, she was going to kill her mother for this. "I'm not sure if I should answer that."

Kendra laughed. "Don't worry. I promise not to use my psychological charms on you unless you ask."

"Then yes."

"Long time?"

A sad smile crossed Lyla's face. "Forever."

Her new friend glanced at her. "Judging from your tone, I'd say there's a story there. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. No charge. You are my jogging partner, after all."

"I might take you up on that some time."

They finished their run, then headed back into the apartment building. Mike, the younger security guard, gave them a devilish smile. "Hello, ladies. Looking foxy this morning."

They gave him a wave. "Hi, Mike."

"It must be my lucky day to see such beauty this early in the morning."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Shameless flirt!"

He grinned. "I can't help it with you two around."

They stepped in the elevator. "He's terrible, isn't he?" Kendra said.

"Yes. Although I will admit that it's nice to be noticed."

"Of course it is. I'd be depressed if he stopped."

When they reached floor thirty, Kendra paused before her door. "Same time tomorrow?"

Lyla nodded and walked down the hall, entering her mother's apartment. Diane was at an early morning doctor's appointment, so she had the place to herself. Hopping in the shower, she enjoyed the warm water rushing over her. This was one thing she had definitely missed in Valinor and Middle-earth. Sometimes a bath just didn't cut it.

Once she was finished, she dried off and dressed, eyeing her hair in the mirror. It had taken a little getting used to after having hair past her waist for three thousand years, but she really liked her new mid-shoulder length cut. She frowned, wondering what Glorfindel would think. He'd probably hate it.

The front door opened. "Lyla?" her mom called.

Lyla exited her bedroom and moved into the living room. Her mother was in the kitchen putting a bag of groceries away. Lyla started to help, but Diane waved her away.

"I've just had a great idea that might help you with your research. After my appointment I stopped at the store where I ran into an old friend. He's the Dean of History and Culture at the college."

A frown crossed Lyla's face. "Who is this?"

"Will Baxter. Do you remember him?"

Lyla blinked. Will was her old dance partner from years ago. They had been friends and had danced together for ten years but had lost touch when they both quit ballroom and went to different colleges. "Of course I do."

"I've kept in touch with him over the years. I even run into him at the dance studio occasionally when his daughter has a lesson before my seniors' class. Anyway, he's also in charge of the rare book section of the university library. We're supposed to have lunch tomorrow to catch up, but I think you should go in my place."

Excitement shot through Lyla. "Rare books? Why didn't you mention this before?"

"He's been out of town, and I didn't think about it. My memory isn't what it used to be. So, you'll go?"

"Of course. Wait, does he know I'm back?"

"No. I figured you could surprise him."

Lyla's eyes widened. "Surprise him? He's what… forty-seven now? I hope I don't give him a heart attack."

Her mother chuckled. "I think he'll survive."

Lyla couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. Not only would it be good to see Will again, but he could very well provide her with the connection she needed to find a way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** As promised, the Elves have returned in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Please keep them coming! More reviews = happier muse = more writing = faster posting of new chapters. :) Thanks, guys. You're awesome!

**Chapter Eight:**

Lyla entered the History and Culture Building at the university, admiring how the campus had changed. Everything was updated and more modern but not so much that she didn't immediately feel at home. She had missed this place.

Entering the dean's office, she took a deep breath and approached the pleasant-faced receptionist. "I'm Ms. Sanderson. I'm here to see the dean."

The girl checked her appointment book and smiled. "Of course." She pressed the intercom button. "Dr. Baxter, Ms. Sanderson is here."

Lyla bit back a smile. It was still hard to imagine geeky, lovable Will as a doctor of anything.

"Please send her in, Sarah," the deep voice replied.

Sarah pointed her toward his office. With measured steps, Lyla approached his door, her hand pausing for a second on the knob before turning it. Will sat in a high-backed chair with the back facing her.

"I'll have it for you next week, John," he said, then removed his earbud. Spinning around, his smile fell away as his mouth dropped open. "L-Lyla? I, but, what—"

"And here I expected a doctor of history to be articulate."

He sprang out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. She chuckled, embracing him back just as tightly. When he released her, he dragged her over to a couch in the corner of his office and pulled her down beside him. He stared at her for a moment, giving her a chance to study him. If she didn't know he was forty-seven, she would never have guessed. Tall and well-muscled, he was quite handsome with spiked black hair sprinkled with gray and dark brown eyes. She smiled. He had retained his boyish good looks, making him appear to be in his late-30s instead of his late-40s. "You look good, Will."

"Where on earth have you been? You disappeared twenty years ago."

She bit her lip. How did she explain this? "I've been in a small, relatively unknown country in Europe called Valinor. I only returned here about three weeks ago."

"I've never heard of it. Why didn't you contact anyone? Nobody's heard from you in all this time."

"I'm not sure. I've had a bit of memory loss with some things. Doug Martin and his son found me lying unconscious beside the lake at my uncle's cabin where their family and my mother were vacationing. I have no idea how I got there."

He frowned. "Strange." His gaze swept over her. "You look, well, amazing. Nowhere near as old as you should."

Lyla laughed. "As smooth as ever, I see."

A blush crept into his face, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry. It's great to see you, though. What have you been up to? Married? Kids?"

"I am married, and I have a daughter named Meredith. What about you? My mother said you had a daughter."

He got up, grabbed a framed picture from his desk, and handed it to her. "Estella. She just turned sixteen."

She looked at the picture and smiled. The girl was lovely with black hair that reached the bottom of her neck and dark brown eyes. She also appeared to be goth. "She's beautiful."

"She is. I'm so proud of her. All A's in school, and she's a nationally ranked ballroom dancer. I even taught her some of our old routines. Do you have a photo of your daughter?"

"I wish I did. She's beautiful. Long golden hair, deep blue eyes. What about your wife?"

"Divorced. I have full custody of Estella. Regina only wants to see her when it's convenient for her."

"Regina?"

"Regina Hill. Do you remember her from high school?"

"How could I forget? She was rich, snobbish, rude, and downright awful. You married _her_? Uh, sorry."

He chuckled. "No apology necessary. It was true then, and it's true now. I plead temporary insanity and the effect of powerful hormones on my young male mind. How about your husband?"

Lyla looked away. "Not much to tell. Handsome, has a penchant for swords, and a workaholic. His job is important to him, and a lot is expected from him. He's a great father, though. Meredith adores him."

"I see." He was quiet for a moment. "So, what brings you by, Lyla? Not that I don't love seeing you again."

How much was safe to tell him? She had to give him enough information that he would be able to help her, but if she told him too much, he would think her insane. "I've taken on this incredibly difficult, but crucially important project that I could use some help with." She gave him a wicked smile. "I thought my favorite geek could help me."

Will laughed. "This from the biggest nerd I know? And I'm not a geek."

She pointed at a framed comic hanging on the wall behind him. "No? Isn't that a Spiderman comic book?"

"Maybe. And that's no ordinary Spiderman comic book. That's a number one, first edition."

She arched a brow. "I rest my case."

He glared at her for a moment, then they both burst out laughing. They had always teased each other when they were younger, she being the "nerd" and he the "geek," and it felt good to bring back those old memories.

"You win," he said. "I'm a geek. Now, tell me a bit more about this project of yours."

"I'm trying to decipher an ancient language." She showed him her notes. "The only problem is that what's written here is currently all I have of it. I've been searching the Internet and the public library for more since I've been here, but I've had no luck."

He studied the papers. "Is this European? I've never seen anything quite like it."

"If I had to compare it to something known, some form of European dialect would be the closest."

"And this is all you have? Not much to go on." He eyed her suspiciously. "Why is this so important?"

Lyla raked a hand through her hair. "I can't begin to explain. All I can tell you is that until I figure this out, I can't go home."

Silence reigned throughout the room. "I'm not the language nerd you are, but I'll help you any way I can. I can give you pretty much unrestricted access to the rare book section of the university library, and if you can give me a copy of these notes, I can send them out to some of my contacts across the country."

She hugged him, and he chuckled nervously. "Thank you so much, Will. You don't know how much this means to me."

He grinned. "When you thank me like that, how can I refuse? Come on. I'll take you to the library."

Lyla followed him out of the building and into the neighboring library. He paused at the desk and filled out a form, which gave her nearly unrestricted access to both the college library itself and the rare book section. The librarian on duty gave her a keycard, then Will escorted her through several rooms, finally leading her to a large set of double doors that she had to use her card to open.

Inside were dozens of shelves filled with countless valuable, unique books from many different cultures. Several locked display cases housed even more ancient-looking tomes. A few large wooden desks surrounded by chairs sat in various spots around the room, along with five computer tables.

"Nerd heaven, right?" Will joked.

"I'll say."

"Basically, you have free reign of the place. I listed you as a 'visiting scholar' on the form, which means that you can come in here and use whatever book you want, but you can't take any from the library. Nothing I can do about that rule. They're rare for a reason. If you need to make copies of a text, or if you need to use a book in one of the display cases, you'll have to ask someone from the staff to help you. Other than that, you can do whatever you need."

"I can't thank you enough for this. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You can buy me dinner. I like steak."

Lyla giggled. "All right. But you have to drive. I don't have a driver's license yet."

"Wow. Are you sure you didn't time travel to the Dark Ages instead of living in this Valinor place?"

"Um, close enough."

Lyla looked around the room. Tomorrow she intended to hole up in here with her research materials until she figured out something. She prayed that the answers she sought were in this room.

*/~

Lyla carefully turned the pages of the ancient Greek tome in front of her, scanning each sheet for some sort of connection to the spell books' language. Over the past three weeks she had gone through about half of the books in the rare book section of the college library with no success. She didn't hold out much hope for this one either, but with Greek and Latin being the bases for most languages, it was worth a try.

She glanced up as Will entered the room and sat down opposite her. "I thought I'd find you here. Any luck?"

"Not a damn bit. Do you think anyone would look at me strangely if I ran around screaming for a few minutes?"

"Probably not. It wouldn't be much different from what the students do during finals week."

She chuckled. "I remember."

"Have you ever thought about returning to teaching?"

"I won't deny that I've considered it, but I can't. This is the only job I can do right now." She massaged her temples. "With all of these books, you'd think I could find something, but there's just nothing."

"Maybe I can help." He picked up her notes with the Elven text and studied them. "Are you sure this isn't Klingon?"

"You'd know better than I would."

He gave her a wry smile. "Just trying to lighten the mood. I've honestly never seen anything like it. It's definitely not Asian, and I don't believe it's Mayan or Incan or anything along those lines. It's reminiscent of something European. Maybe Celtic or Gaelic? Have you tried finding a connection with those?"

"Both. Nothing."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this? I hope you're getting paid well for all this work."

A sad smile curved her lips. "It's more of a family nature than anything. You know me. Once I get focused on something, it's hard for me to stop."

"Oh, I remember. That's why we stayed at the dance studio and practiced for ungodly long lengths of time whenever we learned a new routine and especially before a competition. I still don't think my feet have completely forgiven you."

Lyla laughed at the memory. "I wanted to win."

"And we usually did. Heaven help my feet if we didn't. But seriously, where did you find this language?"

"Do you remember that old book of my dad's? The green leather one with the strange symbol? That's where I originally found it. But the book has since been lost, making these notes all I have to go on. I can't give up. I have to see this through. It's too important to me to quit."

"You know I'll do all I can to help you." He paused, a frown creasing his brow. "I just thought of something that may help. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I met a doctor of medieval studies at a history conference last year. He works at the National Archives in Washington, D.C., and he mentioned finding a book that contained some sort of strange, unknown language. What if I send him a copy of your notes? It's a long shot, but it's worth a try."

"I'd really appreciate it. At this point, I'll try anything." She looked at her watch. "I've got to go. Gabriel is expecting me at the dance studio in half an hour. I'm a little nervous. It's my first night helping out with an advanced class."

"I know. Estella told me. I'm headed to the studio myself to pick her up. Her private lesson ends right before your class. Want to carpool, and then the three of us can get something to eat afterwards?"

She grinned, jingling her keys. "Only if I get to drive."

"Finally got your license? Come on then, wild child. Try not to give me a heart attack."

Lyla gave him a light push, which he returned. It was good to spend time with him again. He reminded her a lot of Elhael.

"By the way," he said, pointing to her hair, "I really like the black."

Surprised by the compliment, Lyla fingered her now black locks. Bored of it being her natural dark brown for over three millennia, she decided a change would be fun. And with the advances in dye, the color wouldn't fade or grow out unless she used a special shampoo to remove it. On top of that, with all of the dancing and hardcore running she had been doing, she had lost around ten pounds and hoped to lose at least another five. Daily jogging and having the metabolism of an immortal being during her time with the Elves had kept her slender, but now she was regaining the dancer's body she hadn't seen since she was eighteen.

They headed to the dance studio, Will pretending to have mini-heart attacks and gasping theatrically the whole way as Lyla drove. Lyla smacked him on the arm several times, which only seemed to make it worse. By the time they arrived, they were both in hysterics.

"I forgot how awful you are!" Lyla said as they walked inside.

"Me? I nearly died at least twenty times. I can't believe they gave you a license."

Estella and Gabriel were in the middle of an elaborate Paso Doble, and Lyla and Will sat along the wall and watched. Lyla smiled. The girl was very talented, and it was obvious why she was nationally ranked. When they finished, Lyla and Will clapped.

Estella blushed, her mouth curving. "Whatever."

Will grinned. "Typical teenager." He hugged his daughter. "We're going to stay and watch Lyla's class, then we're going to grab a bite to eat."

"Cool. Are you excited about teaching an advanced class, Lyla?" Estella asked.

"I'm not teaching anything. That's Gabriel's job. I'm just praying I don't make a complete fool of myself."

"You'll be fine," Gabriel said. "You've been doing very well in your private lessons."

Lyla snorted. "Let's see if this alleged 'very well' transfers over to the class tonight."

The lesson flew by, and Lyla surprised herself by nailing their demonstration routine and actually being able to help some of the dancers improve weak areas in their technique. Gabriel was thrilled, asking her to help him with an extra class the following evening, which Lyla accepted. To her, dancing had become cathartic: something she sorely needed considering all the stress and depression she felt at being separated from her family and trying so hard to return.

"I still can't believe you pulled off that lift," Will said thirty minutes later, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

Estella nodded. "The look on Gabriel's face was priceless. I wish I'd taken a picture."

"You think he was surprised?" Lyla said. "I thought I was going to die of shock. For a minute, it was like the old days when your dad and I competed."

"I've seen some photos and videos. You guys were amazing, but God, those outfits sucked."

Will chuckled. "I thought I looked hot. And Lyla didn't look too bad either."

Lyla arched a brow. "Thanks."

"You're just jealous. You know you could never compete with this." He smoothed his hair and flashed a cheesy grin.

Snickering, Estella rolled her eyes. "It's so sad when he tries to be cool."

"Hey!" Will exclaimed.

They all laughed. Lyla studied Estella. The young woman reminded her a bit of Meredith, with that same passion for her talents and the things that she loved, yet she never seemed too busy for her family. What would Meredith have been like if she had grown up in America instead of Middle-earth? Would she have been a dancer? A doctor? A teacher? Would she have been happy here, or would she always have been searching for something else like Lyla had been?

Will blew the paper wrapping from his straw at Estella, and she threw it back at him. Lyla smiled. He was a lot like Elhael: brilliant and charming and a terrible tease. Her friendship with Will had taken on a similar quality, yet she couldn't confide in him the same way she could with Elhael. She wanted to tell him the truth about the Elves and Valinor, but she didn't think he was quite ready for that mind-blowing conversation. Not to mention that he'd probably think she was crazy.

"What does your daughter think about you being a dancer?" Estella asked.

"Honestly, she doesn't know and neither does my husband."

Will stared at her. "Really? Why didn't you ever tell them?"

Lyla frowned. Why hadn't she? Probably because it would give the Elves another reason to think her strange. Meredith, Elhael, Caleniel, and even Gilorn might have found it interesting, but Glorfindel would have likely viewed it as another bizarre thing he needed to hide about his human wife. "It was in the past, and it never came up."

Guilt attacked her. She wanted to return to her family more than anything, but part of her had really come to enjoy some of the things in this world that she had missed. Dancing was quickly becoming part of her soul once again, and seeing her mother and friends meant so much to her. She shook her head. It didn't matter. As soon as she found a way to reopen the portal, she would return to Valinor and her family, leaving this world, and this part of herself, behind forever.

*/~

The silence in the house echoed more loudly than any noise ever could. Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Lyla's pillow. It had been a month and a half since she vanished, and he missed her more than he could say. He sighed. He wanted to believe more than anything that there was another explanation for her disappearance than that she used the spell books to return to her world, but he couldn't. With what he had said and what she had said, there was no other explanation he could consider.

Rising, he went to the dresser and opened Lyla's jewelry box. He removed a simple, yet elegant silver sapphire necklace and gently fingered it. A gift he had given her for their first wedding anniversary. Her favorite. He put the necklace in his pocket. He needed some sort of connection with her, no matter how small.

A knock sounded on the front door, and he groaned. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to meet with Elrond or Galadriel or anyone else and talk about the ever-worsening state of Valinor. At the moment, he didn't care.

The door creaked open. "_Ada_?"

Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. Meredith. The one person in this world he wanted to see. He walked into the great room, giving her a small smile. "I'm here."

She embraced him. "How are you?"

He sat on the couch, and she took a seat beside him. "Fine."

Meredith searched his eyes, her own so like her mother's, then squeezed his hand. "I miss her too. In fact, that's why I'm here. Elhael and I have been researching, but we haven't had much luck. Did Mother say anything that might give us a clue as to what happened to her?"

"You know where she went as well as I do."

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, something he had seen Lyla do many times when she tried to control her temper. "And you know that I don't believe that. Did she keep a journal or anything like that? Notes?"

"No."

"Is there anything at all that might give us some sort of insight into her study of the spell books?"

"No."

"Are you certain? There has to be something. Mother was always researching."

Jealousy and resentment mingled in his heart. "Why don't you ask Elhael? She tells him everything."

Meredith's eyes widened, then narrowed, and she surged to her feet. "That's it! I've had enough. I've tried to be supportive and understanding, but I can't take this anymore. I can't stand seeing you like this: despondent, miserable, and willing to believe horrible things about _my_ mother. I refuse to believe that she abandoned us without a second thought. She would never do that. That's why I spend half my time trying to figure out a way to find her." She put her hands on her hips. "And do you know what I do with the other half? I worry about you, terrified that you're going to fall prey to this darkness that's claiming so many other Elves. It's like you've given up."

Glorfindel hung his head, unable to argue. "Meredith, I…"

She sat and took his hands. "You can't give up, _Ada_. I need you. I need your strength. I-I can't do this alone."

He touched her cheek. "Maybe I need your strength."

She flung her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly. Despite his own feelings regarding Lyla's disappearance, he needed to keep his thoughts to himself for their daughter's sake. He couldn't bear it if Meredith lost hope as well.

"We'll find, Mama," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll try to believe that, little one."

She bit her lip. "I'm scared, _Ada_. It's so dark, and there's so much death. I've heard people say that they've seen some sort of shadow figure lurking in various places around the land. What if this being is behind this? When is it going to end? I just want things to be like they were. When we were all happy and together."

"So do I." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "How about I go talk with Elrond and Galadriel? I'll see if they've learned anything new. Maybe the Valar have discovered something."

She smiled and hugged him again. Glorfindel sighed. If Meredith needed him to be strong, then he would be so for her. He didn't want to lose her as well. She was all he had left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Lyla stretched out on the beach chair beside the Martin's pool, enjoying the sun's warmth on her skin. This was the first time she had worn her new black bikini, and with all the weight she had lost she felt good in it. She looked around the backyard. Her mother talked with Shana by the food table, while Will and Doug played games in the pool with Julia, Rick, and Estella.

Lyla dug through her bag and pulled out a photocopy of an ancient text and her notebook. Just because it was July 4 and the Martin's were having a party didn't mean she shouldn't get in some research.

Estella swam to the edge of the pool. "Come on in, Lyla."

"The water's heaven," Julia said.

Lyla smiled. "Maybe later. I've got work I need to finish first."

The young women made a face, then swam back over to the men. Lyla returned to her notes, but only a moment passed before Rick seized her papers, and Will picked her up. She struggled. "Put me down right now!"

He grinned. "As you wish."

Will tossed her into the water, then dove in after her, followed by Rick. As Lyla surfaced, she heard the conspirators giggling. She glared at them. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be. It's on!"

She swam after them, grabbing ahold of Will's arm. Assisted by Julia and Estella, she dragged him underwater and tormented him until he begged for mercy. Then they turned on Rick. Once he was thoroughly trounced, the three females grinned wickedly at Doug.

He threw up his hands. "Hey, I had no part in this."

"Don't believe him, Lyla," Shana shouted from the food table. "He was probably the ringleader."

They leaped on him and made him suffer the same punishment. Laughing, Lyla swam to the edge of the pool, pushing the hair out of her eyes. It was nice to have fun for a little while. Her drowning escapade with the guys brought back memories of a similar time with Glorfindel when they were courting. He hadn't known what to make of her actions at first, but he certainly caught on fast. It had been quite the romantic day. Her smile faded. She had been away from Valinor for two months now. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Did he even care?

Will came up beside her. "Stop moping. You were actually having fun for a moment. Do me a favor. For one day, stop thinking about your project and enjoy yourself. The world's not going to end if you put it on hold until tomorrow."

"You sure about that?"

"I think we've got at least another week before the aliens invade."

Lyla splashed water at him. "Geek."

"Nerd!" He grasped her arm. "Come on, boys. Time to get our revenge!"

After another thirty minutes of drowning and other games, Shana and Diane called that it was time to eat. Climbing out of the pool, Lyla dried off and approached the table.

Shana handed her a plate, shaking her head. "God, Lyla, you make me sick."

"What did I do?"

"I can't believe we're the same age, and you look that amazing in a bikini, while I won't even wear a one-piece. And you've lost weight to boot. I'm so jealous. What's your secret?"

Lyla glanced at her mother. "Good genes?"

"If you say so."

Lyla helped herself to some food, then turned to sit with the others. "When did you get a tattoo?" Shana asked.

"My eighteenth birthday. The same time you got yours. Remember?"

"No, you didn't get one. You chickened out."

Lyla frowned. "What? I got this that night."

"Not when you were with us. I was somewhat less drunk than you, and I remember the tattoo parlor. At the last minute, you said you didn't want to do it. We tried to talk you into it, but you refused. Weird."

"Yeah. Weird."

Lyla walked away and sat by Estella and Julia. Unable to concentrate on their conversation, her mind wandered to the night she thought she got her tattoo. Her memories of that evening were hazy at best, but the mark had been on her lower back the next morning. She ran her hand over it, remembering the curves and knots that formed an odd symbol she didn't remember ever seeing anywhere except on herself. What did it mean? And if she hadn't gotten it when she was out with her friends that night, where did it come from?

*/~

Lyla sped along the highway, taking the exit nearest Roselawn Cemetery. The need to visit her father's grave had been weighing heavily on her mind for the past week. It would do her good to talk to him for a while.

Her research had come to a painful standstill. She had gone through every book in the rare section of the university library that showed even the remotest hint of offering insight into the spell books' language, but she had found nothing. It had been two and a half months now since she was ripped from Valinor, and the pain at being separated from her family continued to grow until her heart constantly ached.

She pulled into the cemetery and got out of her mother's SUV. Following the path, she neared the back of the graveyard and sighed as she saw her father's grave. It was fairly well taken care of, but the ground around the tombstone could use a little maintenance.

Hot tears sprang into her eyes as she touched the headstone. "Hi, Daddy."

Kneeling, she pulled weeds growing along the base of the stone. "Sorry I haven't been to visit in such a long time. Twenty years to you, three thousand to me. A lot's happened since I've been away."

Lyla launched into the story of her life, telling her father about Glorfindel, Meredith, and Valinor as if he stood beside her. "I've been separated from them for what seems like forever, and I don't know how to get back. I've tried everything I can think of, but I'm out of ideas." A sad smile curved her lips. "You were so smart, you probably would've figured it out the first day, and I'd already be home."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't know what to do anymore, Daddy. I wish you were here."

For a moment, she felt like he was there hugging her, and she allowed herself to cry. She hadn't really cried since she had been back, afraid despair would overwhelm her. But here, in this place, allowing her sadness to escape renewed her. Giving up was not an option. No matter what she had to do, she would find a way to reunite with her family.

Lyla wiped her eyes, finished cleaning around the tombstone, then stood. She placed the red rose she had brought on top of the marker. "Thanks, Daddy. I'll see you again soon."

Leaving the cemetery, she drove to the college and entered the library. Paula, the librarian, waved at her as she passed by the desk. Lyla headed for the rare book room. Entering, she paused as she saw Will sitting at one of the tables, several tomes in front of him along with a copy of her notes.

Lyla sat across from him. "Here on a Saturday? Don't you ever go home?"

"This from you? If you must know, this woman I know is working on this frustrating language project, and I thought I'd try to help her out. She's a bit of a nerd."

Smiling, she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Aw. Who knew geeks could be so sweet?"

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain. Besides, Estella is spending the day with her friends, so dear old Dad had to find something to do."

"Have you heard anything from that contact of yours at the National Archives?"

"Nothing substantial. He received the scan of your notes, but he's swamped. He said he'd email me if he found anything."

"Hopefully he will. I'm fresh out of ideas." She picked up a book from Will's stack and frowned. "Symbology?"

"I know you haven't had any luck researching the language side of things, so I thought trying symbology might help. Maybe we can find a symbol that will tie in with this language."

Symbology had never occurred to her, but it made sense. If she could find a symbol or emblem that she recognized from Valinor or Middle-earth, she might be able to track down a lead to something that would help her crack the spell books' language. Or she might find nothing. She sighed. It was worth a try. "Good idea."

"It's been known to happen."

Lyla laughed. "On occasion."

"Get to work, nerd. I'm not doing this by myself."

With a grin, Lyla took out her notebook and papers. Opening a book entitled _Gaelic Symbology and Religion_, she prayed something useful would come to her.

*/~

Two days later, Lyla still hadn't found anything to help her with the translation. The rare book section didn't have much by way of symbology books, so Lyla had gotten ahold of all the ones she could find at the university library and the city's public library. So far, they had all been useless.

She picked up the final book from the enormous stack in front of her: _Symbolic Connections with Ancient Cultures_. The title had potential. She scanned the table of contents, two chapters in particular catching her eye: "Lost Symbols of the World" and "Symbology and Tattoos." Ever since Shana revealed that Lyla hadn't gotten her tattoo when she thought, Lyla had been unable to get the strange mark out of her mind.

Going through each page of the book meticulously, she paid special attention to the chapter on lost symbols. She clenched her fists when the section turned up nothing. She took a deep breath and continued reading, coming to the last chapter concerning how symbology related to tattoos. Three pages in, her pencil clattered on the wooden desk.

On the sheet in front of her was a black-and-white photograph of her tattoo. Although fuzzy because of the picture's magnification, she could clearly see the same mark from her lower back on the man's forearm. She read the caption: _A photo of a young man from 1908 in Nevada. The meaning of his unusual tattoo is unknown._

Lyla frowned. If only the picture showed his face. She looked at the book cover. Written by Dr. Andrew Richardson. There was a website link on the title page, and Lyla looked it up on her laptop. Finding the author's email address, she fired off a message to him. She doubted that this would be anything more than another dead end, but something inside her told her that this tattoo meant something significant and that she needed to discover its origin.

*/~

Glorfindel stood at the window of his house, watching for any sign of danger. He glanced behind him. Meredith and Gilorn huddled under a blanket on the couch, Caleniel warmed herself by the fireplace, and Elhael anxiously paced the floor. In the three months since Lyla's disappearance, Valinor had progressively deteriorated and now was nearly unrecognizable. The sun never triumphed over the black clouds, bathing the land in an endless night accompanied by a frigid, powerful coldness. Lakes and rivers had begun to dry up, and almost all the plants and trees had died.

Danger lurked around every corner in the form of several large packs of normally tame animals that had turned vicious. Any creature not part of these ravenous hordes had long since perished. The shadow figure had been seen more frequently and appeared to take more of a form as Valinor worsened. Many of the Elves had fallen into a consuming, trancelike state, which seemed to steal their minds and souls, making them hollow shells of who they once were. A few had even died from this malady. Elrond and Galadriel could barely resist this disease any longer, and at times, Glorfindel felt it gnaw at him as well.

The newest development was the most terrifying of all: the Valar were now incapacitated by this sickness. They could no longer offer help, and it was unknown if they would survive or if they would become like these empty, mindless sleepwalkers that now roamed the land. Chaos reigned.

For protection, Elves who had not fallen prey to this illness lived together in groups. Glorfindel was grateful that his family had thus far been spared, but how much longer before it claimed them all?

Weakness shot through him, and he stumbled and fell to his knees. Meredith ran to his side, followed by the others. "_Ada_? What is it? What's wrong?"

He couldn't think. Blackness clouded his mind, attacking his senses. Bitter coldness penetrated his bones, and pain assailed his body. He felt himself slipping away, then suddenly warmth surrounded him. A soft hand caressed his cheek. "Don't give up, my love."

Glorfindel drew in a ragged breath, his mind returning to him. Lyla? He had heard her voice, felt her touch. He looked frantically around the room but only saw the worried faces of his daughter and other family members.

Tears shone in Meredith's eyes. "_Ada_? Are you all right?"

"I-I believe so." He tried to stand but couldn't.

Elhael and Gilorn slung his arms around their necks and helped him to the couch. "What happened?" Elhael asked.

Glorfindel put a hand to his pounding head. "I'm not certain. Something attacked me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. It felt as though my soul was being ripped from my body, but then at the last second, it stopped."

"What stopped it?" Caleniel asked.

"Nothing I can explain."

Meredith held his hand. "You need to rest."

"Yes. I'll take watch," Gilorn said.

The hairs on the back of Glorfindel's neck stood on end. "Something's coming. I can sense it."

"What?" Elhael said.

"Evil." Mustering what strength he had, Glorfindel rose to his feet. "Be on your guard."

An icy wind blew open a window. Gilorn went to close it, but before he reached it the front door smashed open, throwing him back. A dark mass hovered in the doorway. Comprised of a moving black smoke, the nebulous being took on a humanlike figure as it inched into the room. A voluminous cloak made of the same smoke surrounded it.

Elhael and Gilorn fired arrows at it, but the bolts passed through and landed in the wall behind it. The monster hurled the two Elves back, slamming them against the fireplace. As Meredith and Caleniel rushed to them, Glorfindel surged forward, sword drawn, and plunged his blade into the villain. It did nothing. The creature grabbed ahold of his neck and lifted him off his feet. It clamped down on his airway, and he struggled to breathe.

"Let him go!" Meredith screamed.

The fiend's head snapped to one side, its strange eyes narrowing on her. It flung Glorfindel away and turned on Meredith. Glorfindel's head banged against the wall before he hit the floor. His vision blurred, he struggled unsteadily to his feet. Gilorn rushed after the monster, but it threw him back without taking its gaze off of Meredith.

She cried out and clutched her head. "Stop it! Get out!"

Glorfindel stumbled toward Meredith. He had to save her, even if he died in the process. "Get away from my daughter."

The creature twisted, and Meredith tried to run away, but its talons grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back, slamming her against the floor. Enraged, Glorfindel charged at the beast, distracting it enough that it focused on him instead of Meredith. Gilorn crawled over to her and pulled her toward Elhael and Caleniel.

"Go! Get out of here!" Glorfindel shouted, determined to stay alive long enough for his family to escape.

Before they could move, the monster picked up Glorfindel and threw him at the group. Glorfindel groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. The villain's cloak swelled until it filled the room, blocking all exits. Blackness enveloped them. Glorfindel felt himself flying… and then there was nothing.

*/~

**Author's Note:** I do love evil cliffhangers. Due to my muse feeling a bit neglected, I probably won't post another chapter until I get at least five reviews. Sorry, but my muse and I need some love! Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of your reviews of the last chapter! My muse and I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming!

**Chapter Ten:**

Lyla stared into her coffee cup, her emotions in turmoil. The nightmare she'd had last night still haunted her thoughts. Was her family really in danger? Or was it her own despair that conjured up the dream?

Her mother sat at the table across from her. "No running today?"

"I don't feel like it. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why not?"

Her mom offered her a bagel, but Lyla refused. "I had a horrible dream. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like my family was in danger. _Really_ in danger."

Diane frowned. "Describe it to me."

"A lot of it was unclear. I don't remember everything. The images were broken and convoluted, but it was more what I felt than anything. An evil force attacked them. At first, it targeted Glorfindel, and I tried to intervene. Then it turned on all of them. There was so much pain and fear, and I wanted to stop it so badly. When I woke up, I was drenched in sweat, and my lower back hurt terribly, like my tattoo was on fire." Touching the mark, she winced. "It's still sore." She raked a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Maybe my imagination is playing tricks on me."

"Never discount your intuition when it comes to those you love. You'd be surprised how right it can be."

The phone rang, and Lyla answered it, pushing the troubling emotions away. "Sanderson residence, Lyla speaking."

"This is Dr. Andrew Richardson," the deep male voice said with a slight drawl. "I believe you emailed me a couple of weeks ago. I do apologize for taking so long to respond. I'm currently out of the country on a research assignment, and I don't check my emails that often."

"Thank you for getting back with me, Dr. Richardson. Honestly, I'm surprised that you called. I was expecting an email at the most."

He chuckled. "I must admit that your message intrigued me. It's not every day that someone asks about an obscure tattoo I referenced in my book."

"Your book is the only other place I've seen it except on my lower back. I'm a researcher myself, and I'm incredibly curious about what the symbol means. I'm hoping it will help me with this… project I've been working on."

"You say you have the same tattoo on your back? Interesting. Well, Ms. Sanderson, I must tell you that it was more than just your email that caught my attention. It was your last name."

"Oh?"

"The photo in the book is one I discovered years ago in Nevada. The young man with the tattoo, his name is James Sanderson."

Her heart slamming against her chest, Lyla sank onto the couch. "What?"

"Have you heard of him?"

"He's my great-grandfather."

Dr. Richardson was silent for a moment. "I see. I'll be glad to give you whatever information I can, but I don't have my notes from that project with me. I'll be back in the country at the end of the month, and I live in Denver. Perhaps we could meet?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

"For now, I'll tell you what I can remember. As you said, this tattoo is not exactly common. The only two places I found it were in that picture and on a strange box at the Smithsonian."

"The Smithsonian? What can you tell me about the box?"

"It's small—no more than a foot long—made of dark wood, and it has the symbol on the top. The museum has done extensive tests on it, but they've never been able to open it or determine its purpose."

"Were you able to examine it?"

He sighed. "No. I petitioned many times, but they always denied my requests. They did send me photos of it, which is something, and I'll bring them to our meeting for you to inspect. There is one more thing I can tell you. Approximately three months ago, the museum suffered some vandalism in the exhibit housing the artifact. The box itself was destroyed, along with several nearby pieces. The truly interesting thing is that the box seemed to explode from the inside, and its wake is what caused the rest of the destruction. No one at the museum can determine the cause."

A frown creased her brow. "I'll see if I can learn anything more about it."

Lyla said goodbye and hung up. The information about this mysterious box surged through her mind. Three months? That was when she was torn from Valinor. Was it a coincidence? Or something more?

*/~

Cool earth. That was the first thing he knew. He moved his fingers, feeling grass beneath them. Glorfindel struggled to open his eyes and grimaced as the sun pierced his vision. It was a moment before he found the strength to sit up. His entire body ached, his head throbbing as if it had been bashed with an orc club.

He glanced around the unfamiliar area. A lake? Where was he? How was he even alive? The shadow figure tried to kill him, should have killed him, yet here he was. He sucked in a breath. Meredith! That thing had attacked his daughter, as well as the rest of his family. Were they here as well?

Struggling to his feet, he swayed as he tried to find his balance. A nearby oak tree offered him a bit of stability until the dizziness stopped. His sword rested on the ground nearby, and he picked it up and sheathed it.

Glorfindel walked along the shoreline, praying his daughter and other family members had survived the attack. He frowned at the sight of a dark-haired figure lying beside a tree. Running over, he put a hand on Elhael's shoulder.

With a groan, the ellon opened his eyes and sat up. "Glorfindel? Where are we? Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. We must find them."

Nodding, Elhael rose shakily to his feet, Glorfindel holding his arm to steady him. They found his bow and arrows a little farther down the shore. Continuing on, they located Caleniel, then Gilorn, both sore and bruised but relatively unharmed. Worry gnawed at Glorfindel. Meredith was still missing.

They kept searching, doubling back when they found nothing. Glorfindel glanced at Gilorn. His son-in-law's gaze darted frantically around, his face lined with concern and fear.

"There!" Caleniel said.

Sunlight shone on Meredith's still form lying beside a narrow path. They ran to her, Gilorn reaching her first and lifting her head into his lap. Her dress in tatters, a bloody gash tore along her hairline and several bruises colored her arms, evidence of the creature's attack on her.

Glorfindel took her limp hand, his heart in his throat. "Meredith? Come back to us, little one." Nothing. Terror filled him as he examined her. She didn't appear to breathe.

Gilorn gently touched her brow. "Don't leave me. Please, love."

For a few more agonizing seconds, she showed no life; then with a ragged gasp she coughed and opened her eyes. Relief flooded Glorfindel. He couldn't have born it if she died.

"Gilorn? _Ada_?" She winced, then gripped her husband's arm. "That thing was in my head. It spoke to me. I couldn't escape."

"What did it say?" Elhael asked.

"Something about destroying the bloodline. It kept repeating it as if I was supposed to understand."

Gilorn caressed her cheek. "Don't worry about that now, beloved." He lifted her into his arms and stood. "We have to find help."

Glorfindel nodded. Hopefully someone was nearby who could aid them. He scanned the area. Did that vile beast lurk in the shadows? "Everyone stay close and be on your guard."

They walked along the narrow path where Meredith had lain. Glorfindel eyed the woods and lake with caution. This place was reminiscent of Middle-earth, but it felt different somehow. A wooden cabin came into view. Motioning Gilorn and Caleniel to stay back with Meredith until they were certain it was safe, Glorfindel and Elhael approached the building. Elhael knocked on the front door, then tried the odd-looking doorknob when he received no reply. It was locked.

Glorfindel surveyed the grounds. He saw no tracks or other evidence of anyone inhabiting the structure. He glanced back at his daughter who rested in Gilorn's arms. She needed help, and if he had to enter this dwelling without the owner's permission, then so be it.

"Look around. We must find a way inside."

Elhael nodded and went around the side of the house, while Glorfindel searched the front. He didn't relish the idea of breaking the door down, but he would if necessary.

"Over here," Elhael called.

Glorfindel hurried over to him. The ellon pointed at a window covered by a peculiar type of glass.

"It's unlocked," Elhael said. "If I move this glass to the side, it provides an opening into the house."

Glorfindel studied the small hole. Neither he nor Elhael would fit because of their broad shoulders. However, Caleniel might be able to make it through. He motioned her over.

Caleniel didn't wait for an explanation. "Help me up."

Elhael lifted her, and with a bit of effort, she slid through the gap. A moment later Caleniel opened the front door, her eyes wide. Gilorn carried Meredith inside and set her on a couch. Glorfindel looked around in confusion. Strange objects and devices littered every corner of the dwelling. Elhael examined a flat, black, reflective screen that hung on the wall across from Meredith's couch, while Caleniel scrutinized a tall white box in an adjoining area.

She opened the box's door and gasped. "It's cold inside."

Elhael strode over and started opening and closing it, feeling inside each time. "It is. No matter how many times you open it, it's still cold."

Caleniel searched through cabinets and removed a container from under some type of metal sink. "Look at this. There's something written on top."

Elhael stared at the writing. "It's English! It says 'First aid.'"

"English?" Glorfindel said, his heart pounding.

"Yes." He opened the box, pulling out bandages and numerous little packets. He picked up a white one. "Alcohol. For use in cleaning wounds. Do not ingest." Excitement lit his features. "I think we're in Lyla's world."

"Mother's world?" Meredith said from the couch. She started to get up, but Gilorn gently pushed her back, a stern but loving look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Elhael nodded. "I'm fairly certain. With the English writing and all of these odd things, it seems logical." He pointed at the tall white box. "Lyla told me about this. It's called a refrig… refrig…"

"Refrigerator?" Meredith said.

"Yes!"

Hope he hadn't felt in months filled Glorfindel. Was this really her land? He forced himself to calm. They needed to take care of his daughter first. "We must tend to Meredith. Then we can discuss this."

"I'll go get some water from the lake," Caleniel said.

"Wait." Elhael approached the metal sink and turned one of the odd handles above it. Water came pouring out, and he ran his hand through it. "Cold. And if I use the other one, it should be hot. I remember Lyla talking about it."

Caleniel found a small bowl in a cupboard and filled it with water. Grabbing bandages and packets of alcohol, she tended to the wound on Meredith's head. When she finished, Meredith tried to stand again.

Glorfindel walked over to her. "You need to rest."

"But—"

"We will look around."

With a frown, she crossed her arms and huffed, reminding him very much of Lyla. He returned to Elhael and Caleniel. "We should make sure this house is secure. It will be dark soon, and we should stay here for the night so Meredith can rest."

"Agreed," Elhael said.

He and Caleniel headed down the hallway and investigated the other rooms, as Glorfindel secured the main area. He had just managed to figure out the unusual locking mechanism on the front door when he heard Elhael shout.

The ellon ran down the hall and held up a dark blue gown. "Isn't this Lyla's?"

Glorfindel grabbed the garment. He would know it anywhere. "Yes."

"And look at this." He handed Glorfindel a small frame with a portrait in it.

A young teenage girl stood beside a tall, smiling man. Despite her youth, Glorfindel recognized her immediately. "Lyla. And her father, I believe. I remember him from the picture she once had." His heart slammed against his ribcage. "This must be her cabin."

Meredith got off the couch, pushing Gilorn's hands away as he tried to make her stay down. "Do you think she's still here?"

Glorfindel sighed. "I don't know. This is her dress, but it doesn't look like anyone has lived here for some time."

"But this proves she was here," Elhael said. "Perhaps we can find a clue as to where she went."

Caleniel and Elhael returned to the rooms along the hallway, while Glorfindel explored the kitchen and Meredith and Gilorn the main area.

Meredith picked up a small black object. "Look at all of these buttons. This one says 'power.' Do you think it's some type of wand?" She pushed the button, and the reflective screen on the wall suddenly dispensed frightening images and painfully loud sounds. In a flash, Gilorn strung an arrow and fired, shattering the device.

Glorfindel rushed over. "Is everyone all right?"

"It was some sort of palantir meant to spy on us," Gilorn said.

Elhael and Caleniel bolted into the room. "What happened?" Caleniel asked.

Gilorn pointed at the screen. "I destroyed a palantir."

Elhael frowned. "Lyla never mentioned palantirs in her world. In fact, she didn't even know what one was until I explained it to her. How odd."

"All that matters is that everyone is safe," Glorfindel said. "Let's keep searching."

Glorfindel's desperation heightened. He had to find Lyla. The past three months without her had been agony, as if half of his soul had been ripped away.

"I found something." Meredith held up a thick book. She sat on the couch. "It's filled with pictures. Photographs, as Mother called them."

Glorfindel took a seat on one side of her and Gilorn the other. Elhael and Caleniel hovered behind them. Meredith slowly flipped through the album, revealing portraits of Lyla at different ages both alone and with her parents. As they reached the end, the photographs of Lyla ceased and were replaced by a few images of her aging mother.

"This must be when she returned to Middle-earth," Elhael said.

Meredith pointed to the last picture. Lyla's mother stood in front of an enormous building with a big grin on her face. She pointed at the sign beside her. "'Sunrise Chateau,'" Meredith read. "Do you think this is where Grandmother lives?"

"We must find this place," Glorfindel said. "Perhaps it will lead us to Lyla."

"We have to start looking immediately," Meredith said.

He touched her cheek. "First thing tomorrow. For now, you need to rest." He gave her Lyla's gown. "Yours is torn. Your mother would want you to wear this."

With a tearful smile, his daughter hugged him tightly. "We'll find her, _Ada_. I know it."

Glorfindel returned her embrace. More than anything, he hoped she was right.

*/~

The following morning, the Elves prepared to go in search of Lyla. Elhael had found a small pack in one of the bedrooms that they could use to carry supplies, but the cabin was almost devoid of provisions. There was a fair amount of water contained in strange bottles in the refrigerator; however, food was another story.

Elhael helped Caleniel search the kitchen, finding two metal cans under the sink. His wife shook them, something sloshing around inside. "There's a picture of a carrot on one and an ear of corn on the other. I don't see how they stuffed the vegetables in there."

He read the colored label. "It says canned vegetables, and there is some type of cooking instructions listed."

With a shrug, she put them in the satchel on top of the water. "It will have to suffice."

"You can make anything taste wonderful, darling."

Meredith came down the hallway, Gilorn hovering close behind. "Are you certain you feel well enough to travel, my love?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm much better today. My head wound is almost healed."

Gilorn wrapped his arms around her waist. "You frightened me. I thought I'd lost you for a moment."

She kissed him. "I could never leave you."

Glorfindel handed each of them a photograph of Lyla. "I took these from the album. Perhaps someone will recognize her."

"We'll find her," Meredith said. "I know it."

Elhael nodded, noticing the weak smile Glorfindel gave her. It was clear the Elven lord didn't hold out much hope that they would locate his missing wife. A deep melancholy had settled over Glorfindel late last night, and it appeared to remain. Elhael prayed that finding Lyla would bring him out of it. "Let's go."

They left the cabin and headed for the dirt path that ran parallel to the house. Tracking Lyla in this world would be incredibly difficult, but they had to try. Elhael sighed. The language barrier was an additional challenge. Fortunately, he and Meredith were fluent in speaking, reading, and writing English. Glorfindel and Caleniel knew enough to carry on a conversation, but Gilorn was another matter. Elhael had tried to teach his son Lyla's language, but Gilorn never really took to the strange dialect.

An odd rumbling sound penetrated the air. Elhael turned, eyes widening at the sight of a gigantic, red beast moving toward them. Everyone jumped back and reached for their weapons but paused as the creature came to a halt in front of them.

A bearded human man wearing an odd hat and clothes sat inside. He gave them a toothy grin. "You folks lost?" he said in English. His gaze swept over them. "You look it."

Elhael approached the machine. This must be one of those automo-cars Lyla told him about. "Good morning, sir," he replied in English. "We're trying to find someone. Do you know Lyla Sanderson?" He showed him a picture.

The man shook his head. "Nope. I know a Diane Sanderson. That's her cabin. I live here year round, but she only comes here on vacation a couple times a year."

"Might you be able to tell us where she lives? We really need to find her."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you folks know her?"

Meredith stepped forward. "She's my grandmother, sir. Can you help us?"

"Well, I don't have a number for her. I think she used to live somewhere in Fort Collins, but I'm not sure if she's still there. I wish I could tell you more, little lady."

"Where is this Fort Collins?" Elhael asked.

"About forty miles west of here."

A fair trek, but nothing they couldn't handle. "Have you heard of Sunrise Chateau?"

"Nope." He smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'm headed to Fort Collins. I'll give you a lift."

Elhael glanced at the others. They all looked suspicious and somewhat afraid of the automo-car, but what choice did they have? This fellow could get them into the city much faster than walking would. "Thank you, sir. We would appreciate that."

"Name's Phil Smith. The ladies can ride up front, and you three can ride in the truck bed."

Meredith cautiously approached the vehicle and pulled on a strange metal handle, flinching as the machine opened. She cast them a nervous glance, then entered, followed by Caleniel. Elhael, Glorfindel, and Gilorn climbed into the open back of the automo-car. They gripped the sides as it lurched forward.

They drove forward at a fairly slow pace until they reached the end of the path. An enormous black road loomed before them with countless automo-cars of all colors, shapes, and sizes whizzing by. When a gap appeared between the machines, Smith pulled out, and the vehicle accelerated until it seemed to fly. Elhael clutched the side until his knuckles whitened, Glorfindel and Gilorn following suit. Elhael swallowed. He had never moved this fast even on a horse.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. Hopefully this trip would not be fruitless, and Lyla waited at the end of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. Time for everyone to get a good Elven fix, as every scene in this chapter is from the POV of one of our lovely Elves. Please review! My muse and I appreciate the love.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Downtown Fort Collins was the most fascinating place Meredith had ever seen. Enormous buildings reached far into the sky, and automo-cars swarmed the roads. Many of the vehicles made loud, horn-like noises, while others sped by with flashing lights and shrill beeping. Unfamiliar, yet delightful smells from numerous indoor food vendors flooded them as they sauntered by.

The different types of people intrigued her the most. There were more skin colors here than she had ever seen in Rohan or Gondor, and hair lengths ranged from short to long to nonexistent with every color imaginable, including unnatural ones like pink and blue. The clothes were incredibly peculiar. Some individuals barely wore anything, while others, particularly men, were completely covered in pants, shirts, overcoats, and strange pieces of cloth tied around their necks. The most bizarre thing was that nearly everyone wore a strange ear device and was constantly talking, even if no one walked with them.

"Who are they talking to?" Caleniel asked, glancing between Meredith and Elhael as if expecting them to have the answer.

"I don't know," Elhael said. "I don't remember Lyla mentioning this."

A strange group of teenagers clad in mostly black with bits of metal hanging from their clothes strode by them. Gilorn pulled Meredith closer as the humans eyed them. "Renaissance Faire in town?" one snickered.

"What is a Renaissance Faire?" Glorfindel said once they passed.

Meredith shrugged helplessly. A large assemblage of people marched toward them, muscling the Elves out of the way. "I'm walkin' here!" one shouted.

"Stop blocking the sidewalk," another hissed.

"Perhaps we should move," Elhael suggested.

They started to cross the black road running down the center of town. Halfway across an automo-car screeched to a halt, almost hitting them. The vehicle blared a loud horn sound, and a man started making gestures at them from inside. "What are you blind? Get outta the road!"

Terrified, Meredith and the others ran back to the other side of the street. Gilorn reached for his bow. "These people are trying to kill us."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Don't. I suspect if we draw our weapons here these humans will call the guards on us. We need to look for Lyla."

"Father's right," Meredith said. She removed her mother's picture from the waistband of her dress. Mustering her courage, she approached a young woman with short red hair. "Excuse me. Have you seen this woman?"

The girl tossed a derisive glance at the photograph, then at Meredith. "No."

"Do you know where Sunrise Chateau is?"

"Look, I'm not a phone book. Move. I'm late for class."

Elhael came forward. "Our friend used to teach at the university. Might you be able to tell us where that is?"

She held up her hands in annoyance. "Oh my God, do I look like a freakin' tour guide? Why did my parents send me to this hell hole?" Rolling her eyes, she pointed south. "Fine. If it'll make you go away, the college is that way. Now leave me alone."

Meredith stared after her as she stalked away. If all people in this world were that rude, they would never learn anything.

Two young men wearing colorful hats with symbols walked by. "Nice outfits," one said as his friend laughed. "Where's the Dungeons & Dragons tournament?"

"There are dragons here?" Caleniel asked, staring at the sky in horror.

"I don't believe so," Elhael said. "I think they were mocking us."

"Whatever for?"

He motioned to their clothes and hair. "We don't quite blend in. Many people don't hold those who are different from them in high regard."

Meredith's heart ached. "Poor Mother. She must have felt like this in Middle-earth."

"And in Valinor," Elhael said.

Glorfindel froze and ran a hand over his pale face. Meredith touched his arm, concerned. "Are you all right, _Ada_?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "I was remembering something I wish I could take back." He shook his head. "Let's continue on. I-I must find your mother."

They kept searching, asking various people if they had seen Lyla or knew of Sunrise Chateau. No one did. As sunset neared, the group came across a park at the west end of the city.

"Look at all of those people jogging. Perhaps Lyla is among them?" Gilorn said.

The Elves scanned the dozens of runners but didn't see her. Glorfindel looked around. "It will be dark soon. We should camp here for the night."

Examining the grounds, they found a small recessed area hidden by a copse of trees. "We need to form a strategy for tomorrow," Glorfindel said. "Wandering around and asking ill-mannered strangers if they've seen Lyla isn't working."

Elhael nodded. "True. The university is clearly a good place to start. Caleniel and I can try to find it."

"Is it wise for us to split up?" Meredith said.

"It will increase our chances of locating your mother," Gilorn said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You're right. Gilorn and I can continue looking for Sunrise Chateau."

"And I'll search for the city's library," Glorfindel said. "It's the only other logical place I can think of. We will separate in the morning and meet back here before sunset tomorrow night."

"Agreed," Elhael said.

Meredith snuggled closer to Gilorn, and he kissed her hair. She studied her father. He remained watchful, ready to protect them from any harm, but she could see the sadness that had settled into his features. He remained strong because he promised her he would do so. However, if they didn't find her mother, Meredith was uncertain if he would overcome the grief at being permanently separated from her.

*/~

Glorfindel wandered down the street, hoping one of the countless buildings would resemble a library. Signs hovered above nearly every establishment, but having never learned to read English, he was at a loss as to what they said. He shook his head. Why hadn't he listened more to Lyla when she talked about her world? What hadn't he asked more questions? Perhaps then he wouldn't feel so lost.

He thought back to Meredith's and Elhael's words yesterday. This must be how Lyla felt when she came to Middle-earth: alone, confused, out of place. He rubbed the back of his neck. In Valinor as well. She had pleaded with him to understand, and what had he done? Told her she should never have left her world. Valar, he was a fool. He had to find her and beg her forgiveness. But what if he never saw her again? What if he was trapped in this land forever without her? The thought was unbearable.

Glorfindel steeled his nerves. Despite the misery that plagued him, now was not the time to surrender to despair. He scanned the area, looking for someone who appeared friendlier than the people they encountered yesterday. A pretty young woman with blond hair smiled at him, and he strode over to her.

"Pardon me, my lady. I am in need of assistance."

Her gaze swept over him. "Well, hello there, big boy. What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to locate the library. Do you know where it is?"

"About two blocks that way." She gave him an inviting smile. "I could take you there if you want, handsome."

He backed away, uncomfortable. "No, thank you. I will find it."

She shrugged. "Your loss."

Embarrassed, Glorfindel headed in the direction she indicated. Women in this world were very strange. As he neared a three-story building, a man and a little girl exited with an armload of books. This had to be the library.

Entering, he looked around in awe. Shelves upon shelves lined with books filled the structure. He couldn't remember ever seeing this many tomes in either Middle-earth or Valinor. Dozens of people milled about, and some sat in front of small screens that displayed pictures, which changed when they touched them. Several humans cast curious glances at him as he passed by.

A young man and an older woman stood behind a desk in the center of the first floor. An English sign hung above their heads. Glorfindel approached, praying they could give him some information about Lyla's whereabouts.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

Glorfindel showed her a picture of Lyla. "I'm looking for this woman. Have you seen her?"

"I don't believe so." She handed it to her assistant. "Brian, do you know this girl?"

Brian's mouth curved. "No. Wish I did, though."

Glorfindel scowled at him, tempted to strike the man for ogling his wife. "Are you certain? Her name is Lyla Sanderson."

"I'm sorry, sir. So many people come in here every day, it's impossible to keep track of them all. Plus, most use the self-checkout system, so we don't even talk to ninety-nine percent of them," she said.

Confused, he sighed heavily. "Thank you."

Glorfindel walked around the building for a while, searching every corner for Lyla. He took a seat at a desk. He would stay here until it was time to return to the park. If luck favored him, perhaps his wife would visit the library later that day.

*/~

Elhael looked around the university in astonishment. The grounds were enormous, at least twenty buildings spread out across them. Students clad in various types of strange attire strode from one end of the campus to the other. He smiled. To think, this place was dedicated to study and the pursuit of knowledge.

"Remarkable," he said.

Inching closer to him, Caleniel intertwined her fingers with his. He kissed her temple. He knew she was nervous, and so was he. However, his uneasiness had waned a great deal since yesterday, replaced with overwhelming fascination. The small portion he had seen of this world only made him want to learn more. But that paled in comparison to his desire to find Lyla.

"Do you think she's here?" Caleniel asked.

"I don't know. She used to teach languages here, so let's hope so."

Elhael studied the nearby buildings, choosing one with the label "Administration." Rooms and hallways jutted from every corner. With a frown, he led Caleniel down a hall marked with a sign reading "Admissions Office." He didn't know what they admitted, but since it was an office, he hoped they would have some useful records.

When they found the admissions office, they pushed open the peculiar, transparent door and approached the desk. A middle-aged woman sitting in front of a strange screen arched a brow at them.

"Can I help you?"

Elhael pulled out his photograph of Lyla. "I'm looking for this woman. She used to teach languages here."

"Doesn't look familiar. Name?"

"Lyla Sanderson."

She tapped on a strange device containing the English alphabet. "There's no instructor here by that name."

"I know she taught here in the past. Is there anything you can tell me?"

"I can't give out information on previous employees of the college." She sighed. "Look, honey, I've worked here for fifteen years, and I've never heard of anyone by that name. You must have the wrong place."

He frowned in confusion. "Thank you for your help."

They left the building and roamed the grounds. "We must have the wrong location," Caleniel said.

"I'm certain this is where she taught. She told me about it numerous times. Perhaps we…" He paused at the sight of a library. If Lyla was anywhere, it would be in there.

As they neared the door, it opened on its own. Caleniel gasped. "It's magic!"

He was inclined to agree with her. They neared and retreated from the door several times, marveling at how it opened and closed as if it sensed their presence. Several students walked by and entered the building, eyeing them as though they were mad.

Elhael tightened his grip on his wife's hand and stepped inside. The enormous amount of books immediately captured his attention. He could lose himself in here for hours, days even.

Caleniel pointed toward a large counter. A young man with long blond hair twisted into cords stood behind it. Yawning, he propped his chin on his hand and stared blankly into the distance. Elhael read the sign above him: "Circulation Desk." He doubted this boy would provide any insight concerning Lyla, but he had to ask.

The fellow's gaze shifted to them, and he smiled in amazement. "Awesome costumes, dude. You guys in a play?"

Elhael nodded, not wanting to provoke a barrage of questions. He handed him Lyla's picture. "We're looking for this woman. Have you seen her?"

He gaped at it. "Whoa. She's hot, dude."

Elhael doubted he referred to Lyla's temperature. "Do you know her?"

"I'd like to. Is she available, dude?"

"Available for what?"

"Is she, you know, _with_ anybody, man?"

Elhael barely resisted the urge to throttle him. "Yes. Now, have you seen her or not?"

"That sucks. I haven't seen her, dude."

"Is there anyone else we can talk to?" Caleniel asked, clearly as frustrated as Elhael was.

"Um, the librarian chick who's in charge of the rare book room is here somewhere. She's cute. Won't go out with me, though."

"How shocking," Elhael said.

"I know, man. Her name's Paula. Try the history section. I think she's shelving books or whatever."

Elhael and Caleniel hurried away. "I think something's wrong with him," Caleniel said.

"I agree."

They wandered around until they found a sign that said "History." A pretty redhead sorted through books and returned them to the shelves.

"Pardon me," Elhael said. "Are you Paula?" At her nod, he continued, "Your… associate at the desk said you might be able to help us."

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. "Quite the character, isn't he? Never a dull moment with work-study students."

Elhael showed her the photo. "We're looking for our friend. Do you know her?"

"Lyla?"

Hope surged through him. "Yes! Have you seen her?"

"Almost every day. She practically lives in the rare book room."

"Is she in there now?"

"No. She was here earlier this morning."

His heart pounded. "Can you tell us where she lives? It's crucial that we find her."

"Sorry. I can't give out that kind of information."

Elhael was tempted to beg but decided against it. "Do you know when she might return?"

"I don't exactly have her schedule. I mean, she could be back later today or possibly tomorrow. We're closing early at 3:00 today, but you can wait around if you want. She might be back."

"We'll wait. Thank you for your help."

Elhael and Caleniel sat at a table near the entrance. A grin spread across Elhael's face. They were close. Lyla could return at any time. Not only would her reappearance delight him, it would mean everything to Meredith and Glorfindel. Meredith would be overjoyed, and hopefully Glorfindel would rediscover the peace and happiness he hadn't known in months.

*/~

Sunrise Chateau was by far the tallest building Meredith had ever seen. Standing at least forty stories, the building was surrounded by beautiful flowers and lush trees. Fortunately, a kind man in a yellow automo-car had given them directions, and Sunrise Chateau was only three miles outside of the city. He had also offered to drive them for half-fare, but uncertain what he meant, Meredith and Gilorn had declined in favor of walking. And now here they were. Hopefully Mother and Grandmother were inside.

Meredith gripped Gilorn's hand and entered. The atrium was enormous. Sunlight streamed in through windows made of strange glass, and lovely furniture decorated what she assumed was a waiting area. A woman holding a small brown dog exited a tiny room, pausing to say something to a middle-aged man who sat behind a large desk. Once she departed, Meredith and Gilorn approached.

He gave them a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

She showed him her mother's picture. "I'm looking for Lyla Sanderson. Do you know her?"

"Yes. I know Lyla. What exactly do you want with her?"

Meredith couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. "She's my mother."

Disbelief entered his gaze. "I doubt that. Lyla's not old enough to have a daughter your age."

"What? Yes, she is. Please, sir. I've been searching everywhere for her. I believe my grandmother, Diane Sanderson, lives here, and she may be my only hope of finding my mother."

He sighed heavily. "All right. I'll call Mrs. Sanderson. What happens then is up to her. What are your names?"

"I'm Meredith, and this is my husband Gilorn."

The guard put one of those peculiar ear devices in his ear, pressed a button, then started talking, "Mrs. Sanderson, Lyla has a couple of visitors." He paused for a moment. "Meredith and Gilorn." His eyes widened. "All right, ma'am." He removed the device. "Mrs. Sanderson will be down in a moment. You can wait over there."

They sat on a couch in the waiting area. Meredith squeezed Gilorn's hand until he winced. "I'm so sorry!"

With a chuckle, he kissed her cheek. "It's all right. I know you're excited."

Excited didn't begin to cover it. Thrilled, elated, and overjoyed seemed more accurate. An older woman with short gray hair and brown eyes hurried into the foyer, her gaze locking on them. Meredith and Gilorn rose as she drew near.

The woman stared at them for a moment before smiling. "Are you Meredith?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for—" The lady hugged her before she could finish.

Releasing her, she laughed. "I'm sorry. I should have probably introduced myself before scaring you half to death. I'm Diane. And you're my Lyla's daughter."

"Grandmother?"

"Yes. I suppose that's right. And you must be Gilorn." She embraced him briefly, then studied Meredith. "My goodness, you're so beautiful. Just like Lyla described."

Meredith grabbed her hand. "She's here?"

"Is everything all right, Mrs. Sanderson?" the guard said from the desk.

"Yes, Sam. Everything's fine." She motioned Meredith and Gilorn to follow her. "Let's continue our discussion in my apartment."

Meredith and Gilorn trailed after her. Diane pressed a button on the wall, which lit up, and a moment later the doors of a small, rectangular room opened. She stepped inside, but Meredith and Gilorn hesitated. "What is this chamber?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, of course. You've never seen one before. It's an elevator, dear. It will take us to my home. Don't worry."

They shuffled inside, and Diane pressed another button. The doors closed, and Meredith clutched the walls as it moved. Seconds later, the elevator opened, revealing a new hallway.

"Magic!" Gilorn said in Sindarin, reaching for his bow.

Her grandmother seized his arm. "You don't need weapons. Everything's fine."

He glanced at Meredith, and at her nod, released his bow. Diane gave them a reassuring smile, then led them down the hall, opening a door near the end of the corridor. She ushered them inside and directed them through a small entryway, around a corner, and into a spacious living room.

"Please have a seat," Diane said.

Meredith and Gilorn sat on the tan couch, followed by Diane. Meredith glanced around. The chamber was filled with elegant furniture and beautiful artwork. A large kitchen rested off one side of the room, and a long hallway with several doors trailed off the opposite side. Numerous odd devices and objects, some of which resembled those from the cabin, were everywhere. She sucked in a breath at the sight of another large, black palantir hanging from the wall.

Gilorn was on his feet in a second, an arrow nocked and ready to fire at the screen. Diane stood, a look of confused horror on her face. "What's wrong?"

"He will protect us from the palantir," Meredith said.

"The what? Oh God, you mean the television. There's nothing to be afraid of. Don't shoot it."

Meredith frowned. "Television? It's not spying on us?"

"No. It's meant for entertainment."

Meredith translated Diane's explanation to Gilorn, and he lowered his bow and returned the arrow to its quiver.

Her grandmother exhaled loudly. "Okay. Enough of that for one day. Gilorn, honey, why don't you put your weapons over there? I really don't want to explain arrows in the wall to my landlord."

"His English is not very good," Meredith told her, then relayed her grandmother's request to her husband. Uncertainty entered his eyes, but he did as she asked.

"Thank you. Now we can chat," Diane said.

"Where's my mother?" Meredith asked.

Diane patted her hand. "She's out right now. She's running errands, but I expect her back soon. How about I give her a call?"

"Call?"

Her grandmother held up an ear device. "On the telephone, dear." Inserting it in her ear, she pressed a button, then waited for a long moment. She set the telephone back on the table. "She's not answering. She's probably driving and has the music blaring."

"There are musicians with her?"

Diane chuckled. "Not exactly. I'll let her explain. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water, please."

With a smile, she disappeared into the kitchen, returning with three glasses of water and a plate containing various vegetables and cheese. "I brought some food just in case. Tell me, how did you get here? When did you get here?"

Meredith sipped her water. "Two days ago. I'm not certain how we arrived here. We found ourselves near a cabin." She handed her Lyla's photo. "Inside we found this."

"My cabin. That's where we found your mother. Are you two here alone?"

"No. My father is here, as well as Gilorn's parents."

"Lyla's husband? Oh my." She gazed at Meredith again, then hugged her. "I'm sorry if I'm smothering you, dear. I've always wanted a grandchild. And you're so beautiful. You look a lot like your mother. Except the hair. From your father?"

Meredith grinned. Even though she had just met her grandmother, she already loved her. "Yes. His is the same color."

"And your husband is very handsome."

Gilorn seemed to catch her meaning, for a blush crept into his face. "Thank you."

Meredith flinched at the sound of the front door opening. Her breathing rapid, her heart slammed against her chest when she heard her mother's voice, "I'm home, Mom. Traffic was horrible."

"Lyla, I've got a big surprise for you," Diane said.

"Surprise? Oh good Lord. I don't—" Lyla froze as she came around the corner.

Meredith stared at her in shock. She looked so different. Her waist-length brown hair was now black and reached the middle of her shoulders, her clothes were of the style of this world, she wore makeup, and she looked thinner.

Lyla dropped her bags and ran to Meredith, flinging her arms around her and holding her tightly. Meredith clung to her, tears falling as the weight of so many months of fear and despair eased. "Mama," she choked out.

Her mother drew back for a moment and kissed Meredith's cheeks, then she dragged Gilorn into their embrace. The three of them held each other for a long while. Lyla broke the hug and pulled them both onto the couch.

She touched Meredith's cheek. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart," she said in Sindarin. "And you too, Gilorn."

"Mama, I never thought I'd see you again."

"I was starting to think the same thing. I've been trying so hard to get back to you. I've been researching constantly with no success. But now you're here." She hugged Meredith again.

"I hate to interrupt," Diane said, wiping her eyes. "But I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Sorry, Mom," Lyla said in English. She bit her lip. "Is anyone else here with you?"

"Father, Elhael, and Caleniel."

Lyla sighed, her body relaxing in relief. "Good. Wait, where are they?"

"We've been searching for you. We split up, but we're supposed to meet at the park at the west end of town before sunset. We've been using it as a camp."

Her eyes widened. "You've been staying at _that_ park? Oh dear. I'm surprised the police haven't been called."

"Police?"

"Guards. By the Valar, no one tried to rob you did they? Did your father kill anyone?"

"Not as of last night."

Lyla shot to her feet. "Let's go get them before that changes. That park is very unsafe, especially after dark. Mom, we'll be back."

"I'll go sign everyone in at the front desk," she said.

Lyla switched to Sindarin, "Gilorn, please stay here. We'll be back shortly," then back to English, "I'm leaving Gilorn with you, Mom. Remember, his English isn't very good."

Diane waved her hands at them. "We'll be fine. Go."

"Come along, darling," Lyla said to Meredith with a grin. "Let's go rescue your father and in-laws."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Lyla smiled as Meredith moved closer to her during the short elevator ride. She hugged her and kissed her temple. "I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She flinched as the doors opened.

Lyla held her daughter's hand and guided her into the corridor leading to the parking garage. She didn't blame her for being frightened. It was a terrible culture shock when she had arrived in Middle-earth, so it must be worse for the Elves with all of the modern technology.

Biting her lip, she thought about the upcoming reunion. She was thrilled and overjoyed beyond words that her family was here, but nervousness concerning Glorfindel overwhelmed her. The last time they saw each other ended in that horrible fight. What if he didn't want to see her again? What if he was glad that she had vanished and now dreaded her return?

She pushed open the door to the garage, feeling Meredith's grip tighten. "Do you own one of these automo-cars, Mama?"

Lyla blinked. "Automo-car? Where did you hear that?"

"From Elhael. He remembered you talking about them. Is it wrong?"

"A little bit. The proper word is either 'automobile' or 'car.' There are many different types of automobiles, like cars, trucks, vans, SUVs, etcetera. My mother owns two automobiles: a car and an SUV."

"Oh. I think I understand."

Lyla pointed out her mother's vehicles. "That big red automobile is her SUV, and that little black one is her car. Her car is a convertible, which means the top can go up and down."

She opened the SUV's front passenger door and motioned for her daughter to enter and sit, which she did with no small amount of trepidation. "Don't worry, honey." Lyla patted Meredith's knee. "I'm a pretty good driver."

She climbed in the driver's side and helped Meredith fasten her seatbelt. "We didn't use these straps when we rode in the other automobile."

"Other automobile?"

"Yes. A man drove us here. Caleniel and I sat in the front with him, while Father, Elhael, and Gilorn rode in the back, which was open."

Lyla bit back a grin. Three ellons riding in the bed of a pickup truck must have been quite a sight. She turned on the car. A heavy metal song blared through the speakers, and Meredith covered her ears. Lyla shut the music off. "Sorry about that."

"What was that? It was so loud."

"A type of music called heavy metal. I was a bit frustrated when I was driving home, and listening to it made me feel better."

Curiosity entered Meredith's gaze. "Can I hear it again? A little quieter."

Lyla turned it back on, and Meredith listened, enrapt. She looked around the car. "It's so unusual. Where is it coming from?"

"The speakers. They filter sound into the vehicle, which is transmitted from the music player."

"Fascinating." A smile curved her lips. "I think I like this music."

Lyla drove out of the parking garage and onto the main road. Meredith's uneasiness about the drive seemed to dissipate as she concentrated on the music. Heavy traffic slowed their pace, giving Lyla time to ask her daughter some questions. Plus, she needed a few minutes to master her emotions.

"How did you activate the portal?"

Meredith frowned. "I don't know. We were all staying at your and Father's house, and then three nights ago a shadow creature attacked us—"

"What?"

"Valinor has been under attack since you've been gone. The land itself is dying, along with nearly all of the plants and animals. Most of the Elves have fallen into a hollow, trancelike state, and a few have died. Even the Valar have been affected. And the worse things became, the more often the shadow creature appeared. That night it was in my mind, speaking to me. It hurt so badly."

Lyla swallowed hard. This thing sounded a great deal like the voice and malady that had plagued her before she was transported back here. "What did it say?"

"That it must destroy the bloodline. I didn't understand. I still don't. It assailed us all so violently that I was certain we were going to die. Blackness surrounded me, and I felt like I was flying. The next thing I knew I was near your cabin."

"Did the spell books reveal anything?"

Meredith stared at her. "You don't have them?"

Lyla resisted the urge to scream. She suspected that some thought she left Valinor on purpose, Glorfindel most of all. The fact that he made her daughter believe it hurt more than anything. "No. I wish I did. It certainly would've made the last three months significantly easier."

Meredith touched her shoulder. "I know you didn't leave of your own accord. I never believed you did."

"Thank you, darling." She heaved a sigh. "Although I doubt everyone agrees with you."

"_Ada_ misses you so much, Mama. His heart is broken. I don't think he knew what to believe. He just wants you back."

Lyla shoved the pain to the back of her mind. She wanted to believe her daughter about Glorfindel and would try her best to do so. All that mattered now was finding him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the park. Parking the car, Lyla slowly exited, struggling to stop her hands from shaking. She scanned the area but didn't see her family. "Where have you been camping?"

Meredith pointed toward a small grove of trees at the east end of the grounds. "There's a small recess over there we've been using."

Lyla followed her daughter, her heart pounding harder with each step. When they reached the alcove, Meredith stepped inside first.

"Did you have any luck?" Elhael asked.

"Where is Gilorn?" Caleniel said.

Grinning, Lyla came around the corner. "He's with my mother. And that depends on your definition of luck." Shock crossed their faces, and Lyla giggled. "Well, are you going to hug me or not?"

Before she could blink, her two friends embraced her. They withdrew after a long moment and studied her in surprise.

Caleniel touched her hair. "You look so different."

"It's true." A mischievous smile curved Elhael's lips. "You resemble a troll much more than I remember."

A weight lifted. Her best friend was back. She laughed and gave him a playful push. "You're one to talk."

He hugged her again. "I missed you."

Happiness gave way to alarm. Lyla glanced around. "Where's Glorfindel?"

"He's watching the runners to see if you're among them," Caleniel said.

"I'll go find him."

Fear curled in her stomach as she headed for the jogging track. How would he react? When she saw him standing along the tree line with his back to her, her feet refused to move. Her heart in her throat, she forced herself to breathe and came up behind him.

"Hello there, handsome," she said in Sindarin.

Glorfindel tensed, and he slowly turned. He stared at her in disbelief, as if he thought her to be a dream. When she smiled at him, he pulled her into a fierce embrace, his body trembling. She clutched him tightly, trying not to cry. He was really here. The past three months of agony without him were over.

Still holding her, he kissed her neck and whispered, "Meleth nîn."

Lyla sighed, loving the feel of his arms around her once again. And hearing him call her "my love" eased some of her fears about their relationship problems. He still loved her and she him. Everything else could be worked out later.

Glorfindel drew back and gazed into her eyes. "I…" He stopped, looking past her with a small frown creasing his brow. "There is a guard talking to the others."

"What?" She turned and inhaled sharply at the sight of a policeman questioning her family. If the cop became too inquisitive, the problems that would likely arise from the Elves' answers could be disastrous. They were terrible liars. "Come on."

She hurried back to the alcove, Glorfindel on her heels. The officer turned at their approach. Lyla flashed him a bright smile. "Good afternoon, officer. I see you found my friends. I'm a bit late picking them up."

Skepticism entered his gaze. "We've received some reports about a group of people out here with weapons."

"They're involved in SCA reenacting. Apparently it's not authentic if you don't have replica swords and such." She fingered Glorfindel's over-robe. "And costumes, of course."

The policeman nodded. "My kid brother's into that stuff. Just make sure you're out of here by the time the park closes."

"Certainly."

When he was out of sight, Lyla exhaled. That was too close. "Time to go."

"Why did that guard question us? Did we do something wrong?" Elhael asked.

"Not exactly. Carrying real swords and other weapons in public isn't really allowed in this world, which is why I told him your weapons are fake."

"You lied to a guard?" Caleniel said.

Lyla chuckled. "It was either that or bail you out of jail for possession of a deadly weapon and public endangerment. Not really something I want to do. Now, let's go. I don't want to tempt fate twice in one day."

As they walked, Glorfindel remained within an inch of her at all times. She could feel his gaze on her constantly, as if he expected her to vanish at any moment. When his hand reached down and took hers, her heart fluttered. His grip was possessive, desperate, like he never intended to let her out of his sight again.

When they reached the SUV, all of the Elves except Meredith stared at it with dread. "Is it possible we could walk to your mother's house?" Caleniel asked. "I'm not fond of these automo-cars."

Meredith cut in before Lyla could respond and explained the proper terminology for the vehicle. "And don't worry. Mother is a much better driver than the man that brought us here."

With a laugh, Lyla unlocked the doors. "Thanks."

Elhael, Caleniel, and Meredith climbed into the back of the SUV, while Glorfindel took the front passenger seat. Lyla showed them how to fasten their seatbelts before driving out of the park and onto the main road. Traffic congestion had tripled, so the ten-minute drive now would probably take at least half an hour.

Elhael peppered Lyla with questions about her world and the various things within it. When he mentioned Gilorn destroying a palantir at the cabin, Lyla frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Grandmother explained it to me," Meredith said. "It's called a television, and it's for entertainment."

"So Gilorn shot an arrow into the television at my mother's cabin? Uh, let's keep that between us for now."

Silence reigned for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Lyla saw Glorfindel's hand move toward her, as though he intended to rest it on her thigh, but then he withdrew it. Pain pricked her heart, but she pushed it away. He was probably just as uncertain about things as she was, and he didn't know how to react. Hopefully once they were back at her mother's apartment and had some time alone they could talk and work everything out.

"I can't believe how different you look," Caleniel said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Elhael agreed.

Lyla smiled. "I needed to blend in, so I changed my clothes and my hair. And I lost some weight."

"Weight?" Caleniel said. "Whatever for?"

"Because it made me feel better about myself. Unfortunately, we humans aren't eternally thin like you lucky Elves. We have to work at it."

"But you were already very slender," Meredith chimed in.

"Aw, that's sweet, honey. But now _I_ actually believe it."

Caleniel changed the subject, much to Lyla's relief. How did you explain self-esteem to a carful of perfect Elves? "How did you make your hair a different color?"

"There are dyes specifically made to change the color of hair. Pretty much any shade you can imagine."

"Why did you change it?"

"After three thousand years, I needed something different. I used to dye it all the time when I was younger. I even went blond once. Don't try to imagine it. Not my color at all. I changed it after a week."

Glorfindel remained silent throughout the exchange about her altered physical appearance. Lyla wished he would say something: tell her that he thought she was beautiful or that he liked the changes she had made. If he hated the way she looked, she knew it would completely destroy the confidence she had worked so hard to rediscover.

"How did you get here, Lyla?" Elhael asked.

Lyla felt Glorfindel's gaze lock on her face. She clenched her teeth, determined to make it clear to everyone that she didn't leave Valinor by choice. "I have absolutely no idea. The last thing I remember is being in the woods at night. I had a horrible headache, and I must have passed out. When I woke up, I was at my mother's cabin. I don't remember anything else."

"But how is your mother still alive? Hasn't it been three thousand years? Mortals don't live that long."

"Do you remember me telling you about the different timelines between the worlds? It's only been twenty years here."

"How odd," Elhael said. "It's been three months since you left Valinor. Has it been less for you here?"

"No, and that puzzles me. The exact same amount of time has passed in this world. Perhaps whatever has happened to Valinor has altered the passage of time."

The car's automated voice sounded, making the Elves jump: "Incoming call from Mom."

"The automobile is alive?" Caleniel said.

Lyla grinned. "No. It's all right." She switched to English, "Answer. Hey, Mom."

"Did you find them?" her mother asked.

"Yes. Everyone say hello." They stared at her, and she stifled a giggle. "Go ahead."

"H-Hello?" Elhael said.

"Hi! Who's this?" Diane asked.

"Elhael."

"Oh, yes. Your son is here. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause. "Well, I offered him the earpiece, but he's eyeing it like it's possessed."

"Put him on speaker, Mom."

A moment later, Gilorn's tentative voice came through in Sindarin, "Father?"

Elhael smiled. "Yes."

"Are you all right?" Caleniel said.

"I am. Lyla's mother is very kind. She has been showing me this strange television."

Lyla grimaced, remembering the tale of the cabin's slaughtered TV. "Remind me to tell you something later, Mom. Traffic's awful, but we should be home in fifteen minutes or so."

"Should I order something to eat? Pizza maybe?"

She glanced at the Elves. "Lots of pizza."

A quarter of an hour later, they arrived at Sunrise Chateau. Lyla led her family through the garage and into the building, answering countless questions from Elhael along the way. The elevator ride went as she expected: Glorfindel and Caleniel were startled, while Elhael was extremely curious. Meredith impressed her by taking the thirty-floor trip in stride, apparently having developed some measure of acceptance for the strange elevator.

Her mom met them at the door. She hugged Meredith, then stared at the other three Elves. "My goodness. I suddenly feel very short."

Lyla giggled. "Welcome to my world." She introduced Elhael and Caleniel, who both received embraces from her mother, then Glorfindel.

Diane studied him. "My God, you're so handsome. My daughter has good taste."

His face reddened. "Thank you," he said in English.

"And he's blushing. So cute!" Her mother gave him a big hug.

Gilorn greeted them in the living room. He embraced his parents and kissed Meredith. The television was on, and Gilorn started explaining it and showing the others how it worked.

Lyla smiled at her mother. "He caught on fast."

"Once he realized it wasn't out to kill him, he thought it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen."

"I think we should restrict it a bit. I don't think they could handle a horror movie."

"I already thought of that. I blocked and put a password on anything I thought would terrify them."

"So everything went all right while we were gone?"

Diane shrugged. "The language barrier was a bit of a challenge, but I think he understood some of what I said. He's a sweet boy."

While they waited for the pizza to arrive, Lyla took her family on a tour of the apartment, explaining what things were and how they functioned. The Elves found the shower of particular interest.

"A waterfall in the house?" Meredith said.

Lyla smiled. "A temperature-controlled waterfall."

"You use this instead of a bath?" Caleniel asked.

"Sometimes. It's faster, and it feels wonderful."

Lyla escorted them back into the hallway. "My mother's room is at the end of the hall, and mine is the second one on the right. Elhael and Caleniel, Meredith and Gilorn, you can have your choice of the others."

She glanced at Glorfindel and gave him a small smile, making it clear that she wanted him to share her bedroom. He didn't react, and she looked away. The tension between them cut her deeply, but she tried to ignore it. Hopefully tonight when they went to bed they could talk and start mending their relationship.

"Food's here," her mom called.

They went back into the living room. Six different types of pizza rested on the coffee table, along with plates, napkins, cups, and three kinds of soda.

"What is this?" Meredith asked, switching to English. "It smells wonderful."

Lyla grabbed a slice of pepperoni. "This, my dear, is cheesy, greasy heaven."

Elhael picked up a piece and took a bite, his eyes widening. "This is divine! Did you make this, Diane?"

"No, the lovely people at Marco's Pizza did."

"You bought this?"

"In this world," Lyla said, "if we don't want to cook, we order food. You can get pretty much anything you want to eat without having to enter a kitchen."

Diane patted Lyla's shoulder. "It's very useful because sometimes I don't feel like making anything and eating her cooking would kill me."

"I know. Her food is terrible," Elhael said.

Lyla laughed. "Like yours is any better."

"She's just like her father. Could burn water. How do you survive, Lyla?"

She pointed at Glorfindel. "He cooks."

"Bless you, son," Diane joked. "You've kept her alive."

For the first time since they reunited, Glorfindel smiled. He took a bite of the pizza. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie," Diane said.

After dinner, Lyla showed them her mother's office. "Welcome to Research Central."

Elhael stared at the piles of books and papers that covered nearly every inch of the room. "You have been busy."

"A lot of good it's done me," Lyla said. "I've explored everything I could think of. Languages, symbology, you name it, but I haven't had any luck."

"Elhael and I were researching as well with no success," Meredith said.

"And you said the spell books are missing?"

Elhael nodded. "We thought you had them."

Lyla's mouth twisted. "As convenient as that would have been, no, I don't." She took a deep breath. "Perhaps their disappearance is tied to the problems in Valinor."

"That's what I suspected."

Retrieving her notes, she handed them to Elhael and walked him through all of the different avenues she had studied. As they talked, the other Elves returned to the living room. Lyla let out a pent up breath, glad that she and Elhael had been left alone to work. Glorfindel's presence made her nervous and uncomfortable, for she could sense that he still believed she left Valinor intentionally and abandoned him. This issue was definitely going to be at the forefront of the conversation she intended to have with him later tonight.

Elhael squeezed her hand. "I never believed you left of your own accord and neither did Meredith, Gilorn, or Caleniel."

"You left out one key person from that list."

"I don't think Glorfindel knew what to believe."

"It doesn't surprise me that he thought I returned here on purpose considering how bad things were between us. However, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Now he knows the truth, and you can both move past it."

"Let's just forget about it." She turned on her laptop. "Allow me to introduce you to one of the most fabulous research tools in this world: the Internet."

Elhael gawked at the computer as she demonstrated how to navigate various websites. "Amazing. To have all of this knowledge on this small device is a marvel."

She pushed it toward him. "Give it a try."

He slowly typed a word into the search engine and gasped as hundreds of choices popped up on the screen. "Remarkable."

Lyla hugged him. "I've missed you. It's been so hard trying to figure out this horrible mystery on my own."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I feel the same way. But you know that when we work together, we can figure out just about anything."

"I hope you're right." She leaned back in her chair. "My friend Will works at the college, and he gave me permission to use the rare book room. I've not been very successful with anything I've found there, but maybe between the two of us we can find an answer."

"Caleniel and I located your university. At the library, a woman named Paula told us about you spending a lot of time in this rare book room."

She arched a brow. "You actually found the college?"

"Yes. We went there, Meredith and Gilorn came here, and Glorfindel tried the city library. The library at the campus was impressive."

"Wait until you see the rare book section. It's incredible. But we'll need Will's authorization for you to be able to enter that area. He's out of town on business for a couple of days, so we're on our own until then." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe it's time I told him the truth anyway. He may be able to offer more help."

"You lied to him? About what?"

"I didn't lie. I just left out some key details. If I tried to convince people in this world that Elves exist without proof, they would think I was mad. Will still might, but he has a more open mind than most."

They continued working, and a few hours later Diane poked her head in. "I'm going to bed, honey. Meredith, Gilorn, and Caleniel are completely enrapt with the TV. It's quite adorable. Glorfindel is out on the main balcony."

Lyla glanced at the clock, surprised that it was 1:00 a.m. "Night."

Once her mother left, Elhael nudged Lyla's shoulder with his. "You should go to bed too. You look tired."

"I am. I haven't been sleeping very well for the past couple of nights."

"Go, then. Besides, I think we all could use a good rest. It's been a long few days."

Lyla bid him good night, then entered the living room. She waved at her family on the couch before opening the sliding door and stepping onto the balcony. Glorfindel sat in a porch chair, his eyes focused on the horizon. His gaze shifted to her.

She leaned her back against the railing. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. It's pleasant out here."

"I know. That's why I chose the bedchamber I did. It has a private terrace."

She moved over and stood beside him. Her heart pounded. More than anything, she wanted to kiss him, to feel him against her, but now wasn't the time. They needed to talk, to be close, and if that led to something physical afterwards, she wouldn't complain. "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." She touched his shoulder. "Do you want to come lay down with me?"

"What about researching?" he said, his tone accusatory. "We have to get back to Valinor immediately. That is what is important."

Lyla jerked her hand away. The unwelcome, all-too-familiar pain from three months ago surged through her, shattering her fragile calm. Fixing their marriage wasn't important? "I have been doing almost nothing but researching for the past three months with no success. If you think Elhael and I are magically going to come up with an answer in a few hours, you're sorely mistaken." She held up her hands, trying unsuccessfully to rein in her temper. "I'm going to get some sleep. I am human, in case you've forgotten. And as for this instant solution you want, why don't you sit out here and figure it out, seeing how it's the only thing that's important."

Lyla stormed back inside, forced a smile and a quick "good night" to her family, and entered her bedroom. Nothing had changed. After the relief and apparent happiness Glorfindel had shown at her reappearance, she expected him to have a desire to fix their relationship. His words on the balcony made it clear that wasn't the case. _Valar, I'm such a fool!_

Light footsteps echoed down the hall, and she locked her door. If he wanted to rest or sleep, he could do it on the couch. Stripping down to her underwear, she set her alarm and crawled into bed.

Heavy tears threatened to overpower her, but she choked them back. She refused to cry. If their marriage wasn't important to him, why should it be to her? A deep sigh escaped her lips. Pretending it didn't matter would be a lie. They had been together for over three thousand years, which made this rift between them hurt even more. What was she going to do? Was there any hope for them? At the moment, she doubted it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. Time for the Elves to get a bit more modernized. I'm having a bit of writer's block, so please send many reviews my way. :)

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Glorfindel sat on the balcony and stared at the early morning sky. Following his argument with Lyla last night, he had remained outside, afraid of provoking her further. He rubbed the back of his neck. Why had he said those things to her? They needed to talk, and he knew that's what she wanted last night. But instead of going with her to her bedroom, he had snapped at her and made her feel like he didn't care, which was a lie. She was the most important thing in the world to him.

Rising, he rested his hands on the railing. When she had touched his shoulder, he had wanted to pull her onto his lap and kiss her and hold her for hours. He had always thought her to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen, but now with the changes to her appearance, he found her even lovelier, if such a thing was possible. And there was something else. Confidence exuded from her every movement, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Something he had missed.

Coldness seeped into his bones, despite the warm temperature. He felt so tired, so morose. Dark thoughts had plagued him constantly for the past several months, even more so for the last few days. It was as though something sought to isolate him from everyone else. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. Why did he feel this way? His family was finally together again. He had his wife back. If anything, he should be overjoyed, not miserable.

Glorfindel slammed his palm on the rail, determined to overcome these black, destructive emotions. He went inside and walked down the hall to Lyla's room. Hopefully she would at least hear him out, although he wouldn't blame her if she threw his apology back in his face. He knocked softly, receiving silence in return. Frowning, he opened the door and stepped inside. Her bed was made and everything seemed in order, but she was nowhere to be found. He checked the adjoining bathroom, his heart dropping when he didn't see her. Fear curled in his stomach as he searched the rest of the apartment. Where was she?

When the other Elves exited their chambers and came into the living room a few moments later, Glorfindel hurried over to them. "Have you seen Lyla?"

"Why?" Meredith said, dread filling her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find her. I've searched the entire apartment. Did she say anything to you last night, Elhael?"

The scribe shook his head. "No. We researched for several hours, and then she went to bed."

"She's not in her room. It doesn't even look like she slept there." Glorfindel swallowed hard. Not again. He couldn't bear it if she vanished a second time.

Meredith looked like she wanted to cry. "We have to find her. Maybe Grandmother knows something."

As if hearing her, Diane's door opened. They met her at the entrance to the hallway. She frowned at them. "What's the matter?"

"Lyla's gone," Glorfindel said. "We can't find her anywhere."

"Oh? What time is it?" She moved past them and glanced at a device with numbers on it that hung on a wall. "She's out jogging."

"How do you know?" Meredith asked.

Diane gave her a kind smile. "Because it's 8:00 a.m. Every morning around 7:15 she meets her friend Kendra, and they go running. Plus, her jogging shoes aren't by the door." She hugged Meredith gently. "Don't worry, sweetie. She'll be back in half an hour or so."

The others seemed to relax slightly at her explanation, but Glorfindel couldn't. Until Lyla walked in the front door, he knew he would be tormented by worry. It was just too similar to what happened in Valinor: they quarreled, she disappeared, and then his world fell apart.

Diane entered the kitchen. "How about some breakfast? What would you like? Pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

"What are those?" Elhael asked.

Diane chuckled. "After last night's pizza decimation, I think I'll make all of them. And eggs. And bacon. Sausage too."

While the others sat, Glorfindel paced the floor. He couldn't help it. Countless negative scenarios of what had happened to his wife ran through his mind. Was his mother-in-law right? Had she really gone out jogging? Or had she vanished again, this time for good?

"_Ada_, please sit down," Meredith said. "You're making us all nervous."

"I'm sorry. I—" The sound of the front door opening silenced him.

Lyla walked into the living room, sweat glistening on her body. She smiled when she saw them. "Morning, everyone." They gaped at her, and confusion entered her features. "What?"

"They were worried. They didn't realize you went for a run," Diane said.

With a small laugh, Lyla kissed the top of Meredith's head. "Aw. That's sweet."

Glorfindel stared at Lyla, both terribly relieved and fiercely attracted. Her black hair in a high ponytail, she wore a pair of tight, very short pants and a strange, sleeveless shirt that revealed her flat stomach. Desire heated his blood, as his eyes roved over her beautiful face, lush curves, and perfectly toned body. As if sensing his gaze, she looked at him. He expected a scowl from her, but instead he received a smile that made his heart flutter.

"What is that?" Meredith asked, pointing to the odd black cords hanging from Lyla's ears.

Lyla removed them along with a small red device and handed them to her. "My MP3 player. It plays music. These buttons control the volume, and these change the songs. Go ahead and use it, honey."

"Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes," Diane said.

"Okay. I'm going to grab a shower." Lyla turned and headed down the hallway, casting a glance over her shoulder at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel was tempted to chase her into the bedroom and sweep her into his arms, but he didn't think it would be a wise choice. She didn't appear to be angry with him any longer, and for the moment, that was enough.

*/~

Lyla stepped out of the shower and dried off, her mind drifting to her conversation with Kendra. It paid to have a friend who was a marriage counselor. She'd had to get a little creative with her description of her argument with Glorfindel, doubting telling a psychologist that Elves existed was a good idea, but Kendra had still been able to give her some helpful advice. Glorfindel was uncertain about the state of their relationship, and on top of that he was incredibly worried about Valinor, so it made sense that he would be on edge with her at first.

Sighing, she pulled on her dark jeans and burgundy tank top, then grabbed her blow-dryer. It had been difficult, but she had managed to push her hurt and anger from the previous night's quarrel with her husband away. If they stood any chance of fixing their marriage, she needed to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least to some degree.

Her mouth curved as she remembered his expression when she returned from her run. The desire in his eyes had been palpable. Who knew that a sports bra and a pair of jogging shorts were all it took to make him drool? From now on, she would have to do everything possible to encourage those feelings in her husband. It couldn't hurt.

After brushing and pulling her hair partially back, Lyla called Julia. She had to get some modern clothes for her family. They would not be spending every moment in her mother's apartment, and she didn't think the SCA reenacting excuse would work forever. Although Julia found it strange that the Elves didn't know their clothing sizes, Lyla covered by telling her that in the European country they were from, it was more commonplace to use tailors. Lyla chuckled as Julia practically squealed at the opportunity to give fashion advice to five more clueless people, and she promised to come over within the hour.

Lyla left her bedroom and walked down the hall to the small dining room. Her family sat around the table, and she took a seat between Glorfindel and Meredith. Feeling her husband's gaze on her, she flashed him a flirtatious smile, which caused a light blush to redden his face. Everyone else was already eating the breakfast feast her mother had cooked, so Lyla scooped some berries and a small serving of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

Her mother frowned. "Birds eat more than that, Lyla."

"I'm not really hungry. Kendra worked me hard this morning. Non-stop sprinting."

"Young lady, if you get any skinnier, I could snap you in half. Now, eat, Lyla Marguerite."

Her family stared at her. "Marguerite?" Elhael said.

Lyla groaned. "Not the middle name, Mom."

A wicked grin crossed her mother's face. "Oh, you all didn't know? Her full name is Lyla Marguerite Sanderson. And she hates her middle name."

"Which you delight in exploiting." Lyla shook her head. "She uses it when I'm in trouble."

"Every parent knows that when they bring out the middle name, their children are bound to listen. And I'm sure I could come up with a few more revelations if—"

"Don't you dare, Mother." Lyla grabbed two pieces of bacon and a slice of toast. "There. Satisfied?"

Diane smiled. "Yes, dear."

Mirth lit Elhael's eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you about these mysterious revelations, Diane."

"I wouldn't if I were you. My mother isn't the only one who knows a few secrets certain people might not want revealed."

Elhael's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "I, uh, this is wonderful food."

At that, everyone burst into laughter. Lyla glanced at Glorfindel, noticing his puzzled expression. She sighed. Well, almost everyone.

His mood troubled her. She missed her husband's laughter and his teasing and his smile. She missed being happy with him. Would they ever return to where they were? Lyla took a deep breath, determined to be understanding. He was under a lot of strain; they all were. Hopefully after a few days he would be able to relax and become himself again.

"My friend Julia is coming over in a little while." She patted Meredith's hand and winked at Caleniel. "We girls are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Meredith asked.

"Yes. We've got to buy all of you some clothes."

"We're going to visit the seamstresses?" Caleniel said.

"No. We're going to the mall, and we're going to buy clothes that are already made."

Confusion crossed the elleth's face. "But if we don't use seamstresses, how will we find clothing that fits?"

Lyla smiled. "Because there will be multiple copies of the same outfit in different sizes."

"It sounds exciting!" Meredith said.

"I'm glad you think so. But there are a couple of things I want everyone to be aware of. People in this world don't believe in Elves. They think you're not real. So, we need to keep that part to ourselves."

Elhael nodded. "I remember how confused you were about our race when you first came to Middle-earth. You mentioned someone named Santa."

Her mom laughed. "I said the same thing when she explained it to me."

"You never did tell me who this Santa was," Elhael said.

Lyla grimaced. "Um, let's not discuss that right now. Just remember to keep the fact that you're Elves a secret."

After they finished breakfast, Lyla and Caleniel helped her mother clear the table and load the dishwasher. Caleniel found the machine fascinating.

"This contraption washes the dishes for you?"

Diane nodded. "I love it. I despise doing dishes."

"So do I. I wish I had one of these at home," Caleniel said.

The doorbell rang, which startled all the Elves. "What are those bells?" Elhael asked.

"It means someone is at the front door," Lyla said, opening it.

Julia gave her a hug and came inside. "Your resident fashionista is here." She stopped when she saw the Elves. "Whoa. They're tall." She leaned close to Lyla and whispered, "And gorgeous."

Lyla chuckled and introduced everyone. Her family didn't seem to know what to make of the willowy, short-haired girl with an outspoken personality.

Julia didn't appear to notice, and she shook Meredith's hand. "Nice to meet you." She looked between her and Lyla. "You two look like you're the same age. Freaky."

"Yeah, yeah. I told you, good genes," Lyla said, trying to downplay Julia's suspicions.

Meredith smiled at the younger woman. "I like your hair. It's so short."

"Thanks. It's called a pixie cut." She eyed the Elves' long locks, which thankfully hid their pointed ears. "I take it you've never had yours this length?" Meredith shook her head, and Julia smiled. "Ooh, a project." She opened her purse and removed a small notebook and two measuring tapes. "We need to measure the guys. I hope we can find pants that are long enough."

A mischievous idea crossed her mind, and Lyla picked up one of the measuring tapes. "You take those two, and I'll handle the tall blond."

"He's way hot," Julia whispered. "I'm jealous."

"I left a couple of outfits on my bed for you to wear. Why don't you go change while we finish this?" Lyla said to the two ellyth.

Once they disappeared down the hallway, Lyla glanced at Julia. She worked on getting Elhael's measurements, who seemed unphased by the ordeal. Lyla snorted. They had all been to the seamstresses enough over the years that this practice was a normal occurrence. She faced her husband. What he was about to endure wasn't going to be routine in the slightest bit. She intended to stoke the fires of desire she had seen in his eyes this morning. Well, as much as possible since they weren't exactly alone.

Lyla approached Glorfindel and unrolled the measuring tape. His gaze locked with hers, his breathing growing rapid at her closeness. She started with his arms, then moved to his shoulders, smiling when a shudder ran through him as her fingers grazed his hair. Moving slowly and deliberately, she took significantly more time than was necessary and touched him as much as possible. When she reached his muscular chest, he sucked in a breath as her hand brushed against him. Only a few inches separated their bodies as she slid the tape around his trim waist. She finished with his legs, her knuckles skimming along his inner thigh. He jerked like a bolt of lightning struck him.

Standing, she rolled up the measuring tape and studied Glorfindel. His eyes were dark, his breathing ragged, and she swore he shook. Satisfaction and pleasure welled within her. She still had an effect on him, a major effect if his present state was any example. She handed the tape and the paper with Glorfindel's measurements to Julia.

The girl arched a brow, an impish glint in her eyes. "All done?"

With a grin, Lyla nodded and walked down the hall, Julia following.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to leave?" Julia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Because after what you just put that poor man through, I think he's going to jump you."

Lyla giggled. "That's the idea."

Julia gave her a playful nudge. "Well, I'm pretty sure it worked. I must say, you are a wicked, wicked woman, and you've made your gender proud. He never stood a chance."

The two women laughed, pausing as Lyla's bedroom door opened. Meredith and Caleniel stepped out in jeans and fitted T-shirts. They somehow managed to look uncomfortable and delighted at the same time.

"I've never worn anything like this," Meredith said. "Do we look all right?"

Lyla squeezed her hand. "You both look beautiful."

Julia smiled. "Prepare to be dragged out of the Middle Ages, girls."

The pair looked confused, but Lyla motioned for them to remain silent. They reentered the living room, and Meredith and Caleniel walked over to their husbands. Elhael and Gilorn gazed at their wives with pleased expressions. Glorfindel still stared at Lyla.

"You look beautiful," Elhael said in Sindarin, wrapping his arms around Caleniel's waist.

Gilorn kissed Meredith. "You're stunning."

Julia frowned. "What language is that?"

"Sindarin," Lyla said. "It's native to the country they're from."

"What do you think, _Ada_?" Meredith asked.

Glorfindel gave her a small smile. "You are lovely."

Her husband's gaze locked on her face once again, and Lyla's mouth curved. "All right. Let's go. You boys have fun."

Lyla led them to the front door, casting one last glance at Glorfindel over her shoulder. She gave him a seductive smile, waved, and left the apartment.

*/~

Meredith looked around the Fort Collins mall in awe. Her mother had described this place as a collection of stores, but that was an understatement. Meredith had never seen so many vendors and merchants in one place before, if she had ever seen that many at all.

"Can you believe such a place exists?" Caleniel said to her.

"Look at all the clothes and other things in these shops. We would never have to visit a seamstress again."

Lyla put an arm around her shoulders. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Meredith nodded. Elven clothing was lovely and elegant, but she had to admit that she loved the clothes her mother had lent her. They were comfortable and exciting and delightfully different from anything she had ever worn.

"Hurry up, slowpokes," Julia called from in front of a store a short distance ahead.

"Yes, oh mighty fashion goddess," Lyla said with a chuckle.

The girl grinned. "You got that right."

Meredith's mouth curved. Julia was sweet and fun with a bright personality, and she already liked her. She touched her long, golden locks. Although she adored Julia's short black hairstyle, she didn't think she could bring herself to ever cut her own that much. But a little bit might be nice.

She glanced at her mother, watching the way she moved. Lyla, and Julia to a lesser degree, walked in a way that commanded attention. Men's gazes followed her every step, and the attraction in their eyes was impossible to ignore. Did her mother notice their stares? If she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

"How do you walk like that?" Meredith asked her.

"Like what?"

Embarrassed, Meredith bit her lip. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Sexy?" Julia offered.

Heat rose into Meredith's face. "Um, I think so. You do it too, Julia. Men are staring at you both."

"Yeah?" Julia said. "Point me at them. I need a man."

Lyla laughed. "I don't know, honey. I'm not walking any special way. I guess I'm a lot more confident now than I was. Maybe that's it."

"Does it bother you that men are watching you?"

"No. It's nice to be noticed. It makes me feel good about myself. And, my dear, you are beautiful, so expect them to stare at you as well." She winked at Caleniel. "You too."

Julia smoothed her hair. "Oh yeah. Four hot as hell women out on the town. We'll have a trail of drool following us home."

They continued walking, and Meredith frowned. The contrast between Lyla in this world and in Valinor surprised her. Perhaps she had been too close to notice before, but now she realized how much her mother's confidence had waned over the years, particularly since they had lived in Valinor. Many of the Elves regarded her as peculiar because she was so different from them and from other humans in Middle-earth as well. Meredith fiddled with her wedding ring. In this world, they were the strange ones.

Julia led them into a store filled with every type, style, and color of clothing imaginable. Meredith fingered a sleeveless, deep blue dress that seemed impossibly short. The material felt thin and sleek, but it wasn't silk or satin.

Julia hurried over. "Definitely. It matches your eyes. You are so trying it on." She searched through the rack, grabbed a dress, and walked away before Meredith could think of an objection.

After a few minutes, Julia handed Meredith and Caleniel quite a few items and pointed them toward the changing rooms. Nervous, Meredith slowly removed her pants and shirt and slid the blue dress over her head. Her face grew hot as she looked at herself in the mirror. Thin straps replaced the sleeves, the neckline plummeted to just above her breasts, and the hemline stopped above her knees. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't deny that the garment was lovely, and she felt beautiful in it.

"Let's see," Julia said.

Meredith creaked open the door and stepped out, certain her face was red. Her mother and Julia both grinned.

"Perfect," the girl said.

"You look gorgeous," Lyla said, pride in her eyes.

Meredith couldn't stop her smile. "It's pretty. But I feel so, um, exposed."

"Not at all, sweetie," her mother said. "It's modest, but still fun."

"Yep. I'm keeping my fashion advice tame. You should see this black dress I got your mom to buy. Sexy and super hot," Julia said.

"Okay. Let's move on from that," Lyla said. "Caleniel, are you ready?"

Meredith's mother-in-law exited the dressing room in a dark green dress of a different style but with the same hem length. "Do you think it's too revealing?"

Lyla's eyes twinkled with mischief. "No. You look amazing. And I'm pretty sure once Elhael sees you in it you won't be leaving your bedroom for a while."

Caleniel's face flamed red, but she giggled, which incited laughter from everyone. They ended up purchasing both dresses, along with shirts, pants, skirts, and shorts. Several more stores later, they each had four different pairs of shoes, and they had bought numerous outfits and some shoes for Gilorn, Elhael, and Glorfindel. Meredith smiled. She believed her husband would like the clothing, and she couldn't wait to see him wearing it.

A pungent mixture of fruit, flowers, and other odors accosted her nose, making her nauseous. "What is that smell?"

"It's overpowering," Caleniel agreed.

"Ah. We must be near Bath & Body Works," Lyla said. "It's a store where they sell different scented soaps and such. Don't worry. We're not going in there. It's too much. Every time I enter the place I leave feeling sick."

"Me too," Julia said.

They passed by another shop, and Meredith's eyes widened at the colorful, lacy, extremely skimpy garments hanging in the window. "Where would you wear such a thing?"

Her mother patted her shoulder. "You're married. Use your imagination."

Meredith gasped so hard she nearly choked. "You mean they're for-for…"

"That's right. It's called lingerie."

"Do you have any?" she whispered.

Lyla gave her a wicked grin. "Maybe."

Meredith couldn't help but blush. She eyed the lingerie, wondering what Gilorn would think if she wore some for him. She stifled a giggle. He would probably love it, and getting away from him would be impossible. Not that she would want to escape.

She sat on a bench with Caleniel and Julia, but her mother remained standing. "I've got to go purchase something by myself. I'll be back in a second."

"We'll be here," Julia said.

Only a moment passed before Julia stood. "I forgot to buy something at the last store. Be right back."

She darted off, leaving Meredith and Caleniel alone. To Meredith's surprise, two young men came over to them. Their gazes swept over them in a way that made Meredith uncomfortable.

"Hey there, sweet thing," the dark-haired one said to Meredith.

"Lookin' good," his redheaded friend said, his eyes on Caleniel.

Meredith glanced at her mother-in-law, uncertain what to do. "Can we help you?"

They chuckled. "You can give us your numbers."

The red-haired one inched closer. "We could have some fun."

Out of nowhere, Lyla appeared. "They're married. They're not interested."

The men turned to her, their eyebrows lifting. "Well, hello there. How about you, baby?"

"I'm not your baby. Get lost."

"Your loss," the dark-haired one said as he and his friend departed.

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief. "What did they want? They asked for our numbers, but I didn't understand."

"They were hitting on you, dear."

"What? They didn't attempt to strike us."

"Yes," Caleniel said. "If they had, they would be unconscious."

Lyla laughed. "I'm sure. What I meant is that they were flirting with you. Heavily. And they wanted your phone number. Don't worry about it. If it happens again, just tell whoever that you're married and not interested."

Julia approached, concern on her face. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. A couple of jerks hit on them."

"Ugh. I hate that."

Meredith hugged her mother, grateful for her timely arrival. Lyla seemed unphased by the event, but Meredith certainly wasn't. Had her mother dealt with such vile men before?

Lyla handed her a bag. "Here. I got you something."

Meredith opened it and removed a case containing an item that resembled her mother's music player from this morning. "Is this one of those MP3 players?"

"Yes. You liked mine, so I thought I'd get you one. When we get home, I'll put some songs on it for you."

Excited, Meredith beamed at her. "Thank you so much. I love your music."

Lyla and Julia led them to someplace called the food court. Dozens of pleasing smells wafted through the air, and Meredith's stomach rumbled.

"I'm getting Chinese," Julia said.

"Sounds good," Lyla replied.

Meredith stared at the different dishes, uncertain what to choose. Fortunately, her mother ordered for herself, Meredith, and Caleniel. Before sitting down, they went to another vendor and purchased fruity beverages called smoothies.

The sweet, yet tangy combination of berries tasted wonderful. Meredith wondered if it was possible to make a smoothie in Valinor. It was definitely something worth attempting.

Her mother held up a small dumpling. "Try a crab rangoon."

Meredith bit into one, loving the rich, creamy taste. "It's divine."

"I must try to make these," Caleniel said.

They finished their lunch, shopped for a while longer, then headed home. Meredith couldn't wait to show her new outfits to her husband, and she was excited to see him wear his. As for the incident with the two young men, she decided not to mention it. No sense in making Gilorn jealous.

Meredith glanced at her mother. How would her father handle the way men ogled Lyla? He would probably be extremely jealous. She grimaced, aware that her parents had not yet reconciled. Their complete lack of physical affection revealed that, especially since they usually couldn't keep their hands off each other. She sighed. The men's reactions to her mother were definitely another thing to keep to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews of Chapter 13. My muse is still having issues with helping me write any new material, and I'm running out of chapters I already have written (like this one). Please send me many reviews! My muse and I need some serious love. :)

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Elhael walked into the kitchen and removed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. Tired, he stretched his arms over his head. After Lyla had returned yesterday afternoon from shopping with Meredith and Caleniel, they had spent most of the night and all of today researching, Lyla grabbing a few hours of sleep and a jog in between. He gritted his teeth in frustration at their lack of progress. Why was this so difficult?

Taking a deep, calming breath, he fingered the strange gray T-shirt and dark jeans Lyla had purchased for him. The material and style of the clothing were strange, but he found them comfortable and enjoyable to wear. He liked how they made him feel he could belong in this fascinating world.

He glanced at Gilorn who sat in front of the television in the living room playing something called a video game. His son seemed to favor the attire of this world as well, having been surprisingly eager to change into a T-shirt and shorts as soon as the ladies had brought them home. Elhael's mouth curved. The most shocking of all was that Glorfindel also willingly wore similar apparel. Whether he did so because he liked it or because he wanted to please Lyla, Elhael didn't know.

The Elven lord came in from the balcony, casting a furtive glance down the hallway. Seeing Elhael, he approached. "How is the researching?"

"Frustrating."

"You've had no success?"

Elhael frowned, annoyed. Did Glorfindel really expect them to devise an instant solution? They weren't wizards. They couldn't conjure the portal open. "It's rather difficult. Relevant information isn't easy to come by. Lyla has been researching for months, and it's a true challenge to discover something useful that she hasn't already explored."

Glorfindel looked down the hall again. "Is she…"

"She's in the study. Why don't you go talk to her for a while? I could use a few moments of respite."

"No. I-I shouldn't bother her."

Elhael stifled a groan, tempted to lock the pair in a room until they worked out their problems. "That's your choice, but I know for certain she'll be glad to talk to you."

Hope flickered in his eyes but quickly vanished. Glorfindel shook his head and returned to the balcony. Elhael barely resisted the urge to throw a water bottle at him. The ellon was impossible!

Elhael stalked down the hallway and entered the study. Handing Lyla a bottle of water, he slumped into a chair and fingered the electronic tablet she had given him. It was similar to her computer, but smaller and more convenient. He loved it and had taken to bringing it almost everywhere with him.

Lyla arched a brow. "Are you all right? You seem upset," she said in English.

He thought it best not to mention the exchange with Glorfindel. "I'm just frustrated."

"Me too. I called Will. He'll be back in town tonight, and we can meet with him tomorrow morning." She tossed her pencil on the desk. "Maybe you'll be able to come up with something once you investigate the rare book room at the college. I certainly haven't had any luck with it."

"Are you going to tell him about us?"

"Not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to explain everything. It's going to take some convincing."

"I would imagine so." He rubbed his face. "I'm at a loss at the moment. Is there anything else you can think of that we could research? Anything at all?"

"I don't know." She paused for a moment. "There is one other thing I've looked into. It's more of a personal side project. I don't know if it'll be useful to us."

"What is it?"

"Well, it has to do with my tattoo." He started to say something, but she held up her hand. "Hear me out before you start objecting. I told you I got it the night of my eighteenth birthday while I was drunk, right? However, I've learned from a friend who was there that I didn't do it. I backed out at the last minute, yet in the morning it was on my lower back. It burned so badly; I felt like I'd been branded, and that's not how it's supposed to feel." She leaned forward and rested her arms on the desk. "Now, here's where it gets strange."

"You mean it's already not?"

She gave him a playful shove. "Funny. The night you were attacked in Valinor by this dark entity, I had a nightmare about something similar. I sensed an evil force surrounding you. It went after Glorfindel first, and I intervened."

Elhael's heart started to pound. That was how it had started. Glorfindel had been targeted, but something saved him before the blackness claimed him.

"I couldn't see very clearly. The images were broken and twisted, but I knew you all were in terrible danger. When I woke up, my tattoo felt like it was on fire. It hurt for the entire day, worse than it had when I first got it." She typed something on her laptop, then showed him the screen which bore images of various tattoos. "This is how a tattoo is supposed to look: like the ink is underneath the skin. Mine doesn't. Also, after three thousand years it should have faded severely, but it hasn't. If anything, the symbol is darker, the lines sharper."

Lyla turned around and slightly lifted her shirt, revealing the mark. With a frown, Elhael examined it. She was right. It was definitely more vivid than it had been. "How strange."

"Yes, but there's more. During my research into symbology, which was quite extensive, I found the tattoo's symbol again." She handed him a black-and-white photograph of a man's forearm which possessed an identical mark. "I've never seen this symbol anywhere else. I don't know what it means, or why it's on my back. I contacted the author of the book the picture was in, and he told me that the person in the photo is James Sanderson, my great-grandfather."

Elhael stared at her. "What? Celin's son?"

"Yes. The author, Dr. Richardson, also told me that he's only seen the symbol one other place, and that was on top of a small box in the Smithsonian."

"What is that?"

"It's a huge museum in Washington, D.C., the capital of this country. No one in the museum knows anything about the box, and they've never been able to open it. What's even more interesting is that the box was destroyed recently… from the inside. It apparently exploded and destroyed several other pieces in its wake. No one can figure out why."

"When did this happen?"

She looked into his eyes. "Three months ago."

"But that's when you disappeared from Valinor." He grabbed her hand. "Do you think it's connected?"

"If it's not, it's one hell of a coincidence. Dr. Richardson is returning to Colorado sometime soon, and we're going to have lunch, so he can show me his notes about the symbol." She took a sip of her water and sighed. "But until then, there's not much we can do. Like I said, I've researched it to death and haven't found it anywhere else."

"But it's something. Maybe it's the inspiration we need."

Lyla chuckled. "Let's hope so."

Elhael smiled. Perhaps this would lead nowhere, but it was more than they had a few moments ago. He picked up the photo of the tattoo and studied it. What was this symbol?

*/~

The following morning, Lyla and Elhael entered the History and Culture Building at the university and headed for Will's office. Lyla glanced at Elhael. Electronic tablet in hand, he looked around the building with absolute fascination. She smiled. He was obsessed with that tablet, carrying it everywhere and constantly fiddling with it.

The following morning, Lyla and Elhael entered the History and Culture Building at the university and headed for Will's office. Lyla glanced at Elhael. Electronic tablet in hand, he looked around the building with absolute fascination. She smiled. He was obsessed with that tablet, carrying it everywhere and constantly fiddling with it.

When they entered the dean's office, Sarah, Will's receptionist, smiled at her while fielding a phone call and waved them in. Lyla opened his door and stepped inside, followed by Elhael. Will rose from his chair at their approach.

"How was your trip?" Lyla asked.

"Long and boring. I'm glad to be back."

Lyla pointed at Elhael, who studied Will intently. "This is Elhael, my long-time research partner. He and my family arrived unexpectedly while you were gone."

Will shook his hand. "Will Baxter. Nice to meet you."

"You as well," Elhael said.

"Is everyone staying at your mom's apartment?" Will asked.

"Yep. Including her, there are seven of us."

He arched a brow. "That must be fun."

Lyla snorted. "It's interesting."

"That is an understatement," Elhael said.

Will laughed. "I like him. So, you said on the phone that you wanted permission for him to enter the rare book room? I can't give out many permanent passes like I gave you, but I can get him a thirty-day visiting professor pass. If it takes longer than that, we can see about extending it. The only condition is that he can only enter the section with you. Does that work?"

"Definitely. Hopefully we won't need more than thirty days, but with this project, who knows?"

"I take it you haven't had much luck since I've been away."

She shook her head, depressed. "Try no luck. I'm hoping with Elhael's help we'll be able to figure something out."

"While I was gone, I did manage to send out inquiries to some more of my contacts. I don't know if I'll hear anything, but it's worth a shot."

Lyla smiled at him, grateful for his support. "I appreciate that. Have you heard anything from your friend at the National Archives?"

"No. I'll send him another email to follow up. I know he's really busy." He looked at his watch. "If we're going to get Elhael a pass, we'd better get moving. I've got a meeting in forty-five minutes."

As they moved toward the door, Will's phone rang. He answered it, talked for a second, then motioned for them to go on without him. "I've got to take this. I'll meet you at the library in about ten minutes."

Lyla nodded, and she and Elhael headed for the library. "He seems very kind," Elhael said as they walked.

"He is. He's been a great help to me since I've been back."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was eight. We went to school together and did some… other activities."

Lyla grimaced, not ready to mention her dancing. She didn't know why she hesitated; Elhael would likely find it interesting, but she dreaded Glorfindel's reaction. He would probably hate it.

They arrived at the library, and a pleased smile crossed Elhael's face. "I could get lost in here for days."

"I know. Wait until you see the rare book room."

"Dude!" a young man with blond dreadlocks called from the circulation desk. "You found that hot chick!"

Lyla eyed him, then raised a brow at Elhael. "Friend of yours?"

He groaned. "Not him again. When Caleniel and I were searching for you, we showed him your picture. He's very odd."

"I can see that."

While they waited for Will, two female college students passed by and grinned at Elhael. His face flushed, causing them to giggle. He frowned at Lyla. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

She patted his shoulder. "They think you're cute."

He stared at her in horror. "What? But I'm married."

"So?" She snickered at his confused look. "There's nothing wrong with someone finding you attractive, or you finding someone else attractive. Now if you act on it, I'll be forced to help Caleniel kill you."

"I would never!"

"I'm joking, Elhael. I know that. But you'd better get used to people flirting with you. You're a handsome guy. It's going to happen."

His blush deepened, and his gaze swept over her. "I see. Then this must happen to you often."

She grinned. "Aw. You're sweet. Yes, I suppose it does. I usually just ignore it."

Will approached them. "All right. Let's do this." He quickly filled out a form, which granted Elhael permission to access the rare book section while accompanied by Lyla.

Lyla gave him a hug. "Thanks, geek."

"Any time, nerd." He released her. "By the way, Estella has a big German test tomorrow in that college class she's taking. She wanted to know if you could tutor her tonight."

"Always waiting until the last minute. Reminds me of you."

"What can I say? Like father, like daughter."

"Of course I'll help her. Elhael can assist me. I taught him German years ago. Six o'clock okay?"

He nodded. "She'll be there. I've got to go before I'm late for my meeting."

Once he departed, Lyla escorted Elhael into the rare book room. He looked around in awe. "Beautiful. I can smell the age."

"It's heaven. There's nothing like the feel of an old book." She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Take your pick. I've already searched through most of them."

Lyla sank into a chair as Elhael browsed a bookshelf. Choosing a few volumes, he set them on the table and took a seat opposite her. She recognized every book he selected, but perhaps he would catch something she had missed. She closed her eyes. Valar, she hoped he would.

*/~

Glorfindel stood in the kitchen and studied the strange ingredients on the counter. Having volunteered to help Diane cook dinner, he found the unfamiliar lasagna dish a little daunting, but his mother-in-law gave helpful and precise instructions. He sighed. Even though Diane appeared to thrive on caring for everyone, he felt guilty that he hadn't contributed since they arrived here. Cooking was a small step, but at least it made him feel somewhat useful again. And Lyla seemed pleased with his offer to assist her mother.

He frowned as he thought of his wife. Why did he continue to avoid her? She didn't appear angry with him. If anything, she had been sweet and incredibly flirtatious. Heat flooded him as he remembered her measuring him two days ago. Her touch stirred a powerful desire in him, so intense that he'd almost pulled her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. But he hadn't. He couldn't. It felt as though something had rooted him to the floor, refusing to allow him to reach for her.

Shaking his head, Glorfindel attempted to push the thoughts away. Lyla entered the kitchen, and he froze. She removed a water bottle from the refrigerator, then smiled at him.

"Everything going okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Diane said. "Don't touch anything."

Lyla laughed. "Yes, ma'am." She trailed a finger across Glorfindel's forearm, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. "I like that outfit. You look handsome."

With another smile to him, she left the room. He finally exhaled and scowled when he heard Diane snicker behind him. "Something amusing?"

"No, no. I was just thinking about something funny I saw on TV."

Glorfindel didn't believe her. He closed his eyes. Lyla's finger had left a trail of divine fire along his arm. He glanced down at his black T-shirt and jeans. While the clothes were comfortable, he wore them mainly because Lyla favored them. Hearing that she found him handsome gave him no small amount of pleasure.

The doorbell startled him from his reverie. "Would you get that, honey?" Diane said.

Glorfindel did as she requested. A thin teenage girl dressed in black stared up at him. He frowned at the skulls adorning her necklace. Why would she wear symbols of death? Was she a servant of darkness?

She eyed him for a moment longer before speaking, "Hey. Lyla here?"

His eyes narrowed. How did she know his wife? "Yes."

"Can I, like, come in?"

Lyla appeared beside him. "Come on in, Stell."

Glorfindel moved aside, letting her enter. Lyla slid an arm around her shoulders, and the girl hugged her waist. The other Elves gaped at the young woman.

"This is Estella, Will's daughter," Lyla said. "This is my daughter Meredith, her husband Gilorn, my friend Caleniel, and my husband Glorfindel."

Estella turned and raised a brow at Glorfindel, then turned back to the group. "Hey."

Elhael came down the hallway. "And that's Elhael," Lyla said.

"Oh yeah. My dad said he met you," Estella said to him.

"He's going to help me tutor you, Miss Wait-Until-the-Last-Minute."

Estella gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I hate German. I wish I'd taken something else. Something sexier, like French or Spanish."

Lyla chuckled. "German can be very sexy. It's all about how you say it." Shifting her gaze to Glorfindel, she held him captive with a bewitching stare. "Der Käse ist auf der Theke. Pack ihn weg bevor er schmilzt."

"Wow. That was awesome. What does it mean?" Estella said, not noticing Elhael's amused expression.

Lyla grinned. "The cheese is on the counter. Put it away before it molds."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Like I said, it's all about how you say it. Come on, let's go to the office. No student of mine will fail a German test."

Glorfindel watched them as they headed down the hall. He didn't know what to make of the girl. Estella was definitely peculiar, but her personality didn't match the dark way she dressed. She also seemed quite fond of Lyla, a fondness his wife reciprocated. Perhaps Estella wasn't a threat, even though she had a penchant for symbols of death.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Lyla was another matter. She threatened his sanity with her constant flirting and teasing. Despite her humorous statement in German, the seductive way she had looked at him made his skin tingle. Much more of this and he wouldn't be able to resist her. He blinked, confused. Why did he feel the need to resist? He certainly didn't want to. Tasting her lips, feeling her body against his, that was all he ever thought about. Yet something held him back. Something prevented him from acting on his desire.

An hour later, Glorfindel and Diane had finished cooking the meal. As they carried it into the dining area, Lyla, Elhael, and Estella entered the living room. "Feel better now?" Lyla asked.

Estella nodded. "Yeah. You made it a lot clearer than my professor did. Maybe you should teach it."

"No way. I've got enough on my plate right now."

"You want to stay for supper, sweetie?" Diane said.

"No, thanks. My dad's taking me out for a 'Sorry you had to stay with your mother while I was gone' dinner."

Bewildered, Glorfindel stared at her. She was upset that she had to stay with her mother? What did she mean?

When Lyla disappeared into the kitchen, Estella walked over to Meredith. "You're lucky. Your mom is so cool."

"Cool? You don't like your mother?"

Estella snorted. "Please. My mother is an absolute bitch. Good thing I only have to see her a couple times a year; otherwise, I think I'd go crazy."

Meredith gawked at her. "You-you would call your mother that?"

"It's true. Plus, she thinks the same thing about me."

The doorbell sounded, and Glorfindel moved to answer it. A tall, handsome man with black hair sprinkled with gray stood on the doorstep. "Hi, I'm Will. I'm here to pick up Estella."

Glorfindel allowed him to come inside. Seeing Elhael, Will greeted him, then hugged his daughter. "Hey, kid. How'd it go?"

Lyla came out of the kitchen. "She did fine. I foresee an A in her future."

"Yeah. Hopefully," Estella said.

Will smiled at Lyla in a way Glorfindel didn't like. "Thanks for helping her, nerd."

"Of course, geek."

Something about the way Lyla and Will interacted bothered Glorfindel. They were too close, too familiar. And what were these names they called each other? Jealous, Glorfindel glowered at him.

Lyla introduced everyone, and Will shook Glorfindel's hand. Glorfindel returned the gesture much harder than was customary.

"You've got quite a grip," the man said. "It's good to meet you."

"Indeed."

Will glanced at the clock. "We'd better go. We've got dinner reservations."

Lyla escorted them to the door and gave Estella a quick embrace. When she hugged Will, the urge to snatch her from his arms and shove the man outside overwhelmed Glorfindel, but he resisted it, certain his wife would not react well.

Once they departed, Meredith approached Lyla. "She is an interesting girl. Why does she dress like that?"

"She's goth, honey. It's a subculture. They dress, think, and act a little differently than what is known as 'mainstream' society. There are many different cultures and subcultures in this world, and each has its own customs."

"Oh. She said you were cool. What does that mean?"

Lyla laughed softly. "It's a good thing. You say it about something you like. She's latched onto me a bit. Her own mother is rather unpleasant."

"Estella hates her mother. She called her a-a…" Meredith reddened. "I can't say it."

"Bitch?"

Meredith flinched, as did Glorfindel. He didn't think he'd ever heard her use that word. "Yes," his daughter said. "That's such a terrible thing to call someone."

"In this case, it's completely accurate."

"You know her mother?"

"Regina, Will, and I went to high school together. Horrible woman. You couldn't pay me to associate with her now."

"But Will is married to this woman. How do you avoid her?"

"No. Will _was_ married to her. They're divorced now."

"What does that mean?"

Lyla leaned against a wall. "It means that they were married, but now they're not. In this world, if people decide they don't want to be married anymore, they can get a divorce."

Meredith shook her head. "That's awful."

"Sometimes it's the best thing for people. It's better than them fighting all the time and making each other and everyone around them miserable."

The blood drained from Glorfindel's face. It was possible to dissolve a marriage and act like it never existed?

"So Will could get married again?" Meredith asked.

Lyla shrugged. "If he wanted to, sure. But he wouldn't unless it was someone Estella really liked. One terrible mother is enough."

Panic spread through Glorfindel. Was that what Lyla wanted? They had quarreled so much. Did she seek to divorce him? His face twisted into a scowl. Did she want to marry Will? Estella obviously liked her, and Glorfindel knew the man felt something for Lyla.

Glorfindel crossed his arms. He wouldn't let her divorce him. She was his wife, and he refused to lose her. He loved her too much. A sigh escaped him. Now, he needed to convince her of that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note 1:** Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. A special thanks to reading-catmouse who helped me fix my German translation in Chapter 14. Ah, Internet translators. So unreliable. There is a bit of steaminess and some mild swearing in the chapter, but nothing that breaks the story rating. My muse is getting better, but I still need some love. So, please review!

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Glorfindel sat in the living room and attempted to watch a movie with the others. Meredith and Gilorn cuddled on the couch, while Caleniel sat in an oversized chair, her eyes fixed on the television. Lyla and Elhael remained in the study researching. Glorfindel sighed. Each day that passed without success made him increasingly disheartened about their chances of ever returning to Valinor.

His gaze drifted to the porch doors. The quietness of the balcony beckoned to him, but Glorfindel remained in his chair. He didn't understand why he felt an overwhelming need to separate himself from everyone else, especially his wife. He clenched his fists. It had to stop. The isolation did nothing but weaken him.

An unfamiliar, yet very sensual dance between a young couple came across the screen. Meredith watched it in awe. Using the peculiar remote device, she replayed the section over and over again.

"Have you ever seen such a dance?" she said, fascination shining in her eyes.

Gilorn kissed her cheek. "No, but I wouldn't mind seeing you move like that."

Meredith slapped his arm playfully. "You're terrible."

Lyla came down the hall, her hands working to pull her hair into a ponytail. She smiled at Glorfindel. "Good movie?"

Meredith nodded. "Look at this, Mother." She played the scene again. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Glancing at the television, Lyla's eyes widened, and she quickly looked away. "Uh, yes, I have."

Bemused, Glorfindel studied his wife. She seemed flustered by the question and the images of the dance. A hint of red colored her cheeks, and she deliberately avoided looking at the screen. What was it that disturbed her so?

Lyla played with a lock of her hair. "Well, have fun. I have to go out for a little while. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where are you going? Do you have to tutor Estella again?" Meredith asked.

"Um, sort of. She'll definitely be there."

Glorfindel scowled. Would Will attend the lesson as well? Was that why she acted so nervous?

"I've got to go. Be back soon." Lyla cast an uncomfortable glance at Glorfindel, then practically bolted out the front door.

Tempted to chase after her but refusing to appear jealous, Glorfindel crossed his arms and sulked. Fear sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine as he recalled Lyla's discussion of divorce with Meredith the previous day. Was that what she wanted? Did she love Will now instead of him? He swallowed hard. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Elhael walked over and sank into the chair with his wife. Caleniel put an arm around him, and he closed his eyes. "Is it possible for your brain to hurt? Because mine does."

Caleniel stroked his forehead. "Poor thing."

"Did Lyla say where she was going?" Glorfindel asked.

"No. She said she had an obligation, and I'm grateful for the respite."

Diane entered the room and gave Elhael a pitying smile. "You look like you want to die."

"Tempting," he said. "I didn't think I could ever hate research, but I'm beginning to."

"Since you're taking a break, I assume Lyla went to dance class?"

Silence fell over the room. Glorfindel stared at his mother-in-law in shock. Had Lyla left to go dancing with Will?

"Dance class?" Meredith finally said. She pointed at the television and played part of the scene. "Do you mean dancing like this?"

"I believe they're doing the samba tonight, not the tango."

"So Mother is learning to do a dance called a samba?"

Diane frowned. "Learning? No, honey. She's helping teach it."

"What?" Elhael said.

Diane gaped at them for a moment, then shook her head. "She never told you, did she? Stubborn girl. Lyla was a dancer and an amazing one at that. From the time she was three until she was eighteen, she competed in countless dance competitions. She won so many awards and titles that she was offered a scholarship to a prestigious dance school." She motioned to the television. "You've never seen her do that?"

"No," Meredith said. "I knew she liked dancing, but I've only seen her do the Elven dances. I had no idea she could do something like that."

Glorfindel's heart pounded. Neither did he.

"Well, she gave it up in favor of attending college to study languages. Lyla always said she'd rather have a career to fall back on than to have to rely on dance. I recently tricked her back into it."

"Why?" Caleniel said.

"Because she was driving me and herself crazy. All she did was sit in that room and research. She wasn't sleeping, and she definitely wasn't accomplishing anything. So, I took her to my seniors' ballroom class, told the instructor about her, and we conned her into assisting him with the lesson. His wife is pregnant and can't teach right now, so Lyla has been helping him a few times a week. Besides, getting out of the house and returning to something she used to love seems to help Lyla clear her head."

"What kind of dances can she perform?" Elhael asked.

"There are so many." Diane's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Would you like to see some videos?"

"Videos?" Meredith asked. "Like movies?"

"In a way. You can thank her father for that. That man was always following her around with a video camera. His princess." She picked up the remote and pushed several buttons. "I have to show you her first ballet recital. She was only three."

Eight tiny girls appeared on the screen clad in white dresses with large skirts and performing some sort of simple dance. Glorfindel spotted his wife immediately. Even though she was only a small child, he'd recognize those determined deep blue eyes anywhere. He couldn't help but smile. She was adorable.

"She's so sweet!" Meredith said. "It's strange seeing her so young."

Diane let the video finish. "All right. Let's skip ahead. The rest of the ones I'm going to play take place when she was between sixteen and eighteen."

A second later Lyla and a young man flashed across the television performing a fast dance. They seemed to fly as they spun and twirled across the floor in colorful costumes. When the man lifted her into the air in an elaborate move, Glorfindel frowned. The young man looked familiar.

"Is that Will?" Elhael asked, his eyes huge.

"Yes. He and Lyla were dance partners for ten years. They were practically inseparable."

Inseparable? Glorfindel glared at the screen. Even though this was years before he and Lyla met, he couldn't deny his jealousy at the way Will held and moved with her.

"Does he still dance?" Caleniel said.

"Only when he helps Estella practice. She's also a very talented dancer. She's a student at the studio where Lyla teaches."

Diane showed them several more dances with names Glorfindel had never even heard of. Each was unique and captivating, and he still couldn't believe his wife performed them. Why had she kept this from him?

"Let me show you the Argentine tango," his mother-in-law said. "This was their best dance. They never lost with it."

As the routine played, Glorfindel's blood boiled. It was extremely seductive and intense, and it made him want to reach through the screen and throttle Will. If the man ever so much as attempted to dance with Lyla like that again, Glorfindel would do exactly that.

"It's so passionate," Meredith said, blushing.

Diane chuckled. "It's supposed to be. Think of it like an actor in a play. Each dance has a role and emotions that have to be presented to convey the right message to the audience."

They continued to watch, and before they realized it two hours had passed. When the front door opened, Diane tried to shut off the videos, but Lyla saw them before she could. A mixture of shock and dismay crossed her face as she glanced between the television and her family.

"Mom, you didn't," she said.

Excitement lighting her features, Meredith leaped to her feet and darted over to her, grabbing her hands. "Mother, we saw you dance. I've never seen anything like it. It was amazing!"

"It was incredible," Caleniel agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Elhael asked.

Lyla heaved a sigh. "It's something I gave up a long time ago."

Her gaze flickered to Glorfindel for a brief moment. He winced at the dread in her eyes. Was she that afraid of his reaction? Had he really made her feel so unaccepted that she didn't believe she could trust him with something that was obviously very important to her? He ran a hand over his face. He had to fix this.

"But you could've shown us all how to do it," Meredith said.

Lyla grimaced. "I felt strange enough in Middle-earth and Valinor. I didn't want to make it worse."

Meredith hugged her. "I understand." She smiled at her husband. "Could you teach Gilorn and me how to dance?"

"Us too," Caleniel said.

"You tell me I'm horrible at Elven dances, and you want me to do that?" Elhael said.

Lyla's mouth curved, her body relaxing. "We won't flip through the air right away."

"Good. I'd prefer to keep my feet on the ground."

Lyla laughed softly. "All right. I'm going to go take a shower."

Once she disappeared down the hall, everyone erupted into excited chatter. Glorfindel slipped away and headed for Lyla's chamber. He couldn't avoid talking to her anymore. The damage it caused was too great.

He entered her room and sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish her shower. He couldn't deny his nervousness. What would he say? Would she listen to him? His palms began to sweat, and he wiped them on the leg of his jeans. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, he tried to devise a plan for the conversation.

The shower stopped, and a few minutes later she opened the bathroom door. She started when she saw him. "Oh. Hello."

Glorfindel stared at her. Her hair damp, she wore nothing but her undergarments. Black, lacy undergarments that were the most alluring things he had ever seen. It was a moment before he found his voice, "Hello."

As Lyla sauntered past him and approached the dresser's mirror, he focused on the gentle sway of her hips. His body grew warm. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember what he had come here to say.

She combed her black locks. "Did you need something?"

There was only one answer: he needed her. Inhaling deeply, he attempted to clear his mind. He glanced at her. Easier said than done. "Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?"

She sighed. "I just couldn't. I didn't want to be the odd one anymore."

After being in this world, Glorfindel understood her reasoning. He had never been so out of place, and it was a horrible feeling. However, the fact that he made her feel that way with him, her own husband, hurt more than anything. "I wish you had told me."

She didn't respond.

He rose. "It was beautiful. _You_ were beautiful."

Lyla looked at him then and smiled. "Thank you."

Glorfindel came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She stilled but didn't turn to face him. He breathed in the sweet smell of her hair, then trailed his hands down her arms, stopping on her slender waist. When she leaned into him, any resistance that remained crumbled.

He spun her around and covered her mouth with his own in a hard, passionate kiss. Lyla dug her fingers into his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Desire flooded him. He had missed her touch, the feel of her against him. It had been so long since they had been intimate.

A moment later Glorfindel picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pressed his mouth to her neck, loving the feel of her hammering pulse against his lips. As he caressed her soft skin, she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands along his bare chest. Pleasure made his body tingle. He groaned and kissed her roughly.

Lyla broke the kiss and gently nibbled his ear, which she knew drove him mad. His need for her deepened, but then something interrupted his feelings of passion. A dull ache penetrated his head, and his vision clouded. He closed his eyes, hoping to drive it away, but when he opened them the pain increased until his temples throbbed.

She kissed his mouth again, and for a moment the pain vanished. However, the instant her lips left his the pounding in his head returned and intensified until he could barely breathe. He jerked away from her and sat up, dragging air into his lungs.

"What's wrong?" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Her touch burned his flesh like fire.

His hands shaking, he buttoned his shirt and stood. "Nothing. I-I can't do this."

"But—"

"You should be researching."

Shock and pain flared in her eyes, and Glorfindel quickly left the room. He regretted the words and didn't know why he had said them, but he had to get away from her. The few moments of pleasure they had shared transformed into unbearable agony, and he had no idea why.

Hurrying onto the balcony, Glorfindel inhaled the cool night air and tried to sort through his thoughts. Nothing made sense. Things had been perfect one minute and horrible the next. She had done nothing wrong, but being near her had brought on such misery. He bit his lip, the image of Lyla's wounded expression seared into his brain. She would never forgive him for this.

*/~

Pain turned Lyla's blood to ice. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Agony tore at her heart. Had that really just happened? She wished more than anything that it was a horrible dream, but she knew it wasn't. Glorfindel had rejected her. Coldly and cruelly rejected her.

What had gone wrong? She had seen the desire in his eyes, felt it in his touch. Then he had changed. Hardness settled into his features until she no longer recognized him. A powerful trembling started in her hands, then moved through her until her entire body shook. She couldn't do this anymore.

Tears stung her eyes, but she shoved them back, refusing to cry. Coldness vanished as white-hot rage took over. Research? He had the gall to push her away because she needed to research? What the hell did he think she and Elhael had been doing?

"Bastard!" she growled.

Lyla surged to her feet and paced the floor like a madwoman. She had offered him her heart, and he had trampled it into dust. She wanted to scream, to break things. No. The thought of letting him see how much damage he had done to her made her sick.

Not paying attention, she brushed against the dresser, yelping when the wood grazed her tattoo. The mark burned, and she scowled. That bloody thing had to hurt now too? Raking her hands through her hair, her gaze darted around the room. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay in this house tonight. Not while he was here.

She grabbed the phone and called Shana. "Hey, what are you up to?"

"The guys are on a three-day fishing trip, so Julia and I are hanging out."

"Mind if I crash?"

"Sure. We haven't had an old-fashioned girl's night in ages."

"Can we bash men?"

"Already there."

Lyla hung up, tossed a few things in a bag, and stormed down the hall. If everyone knew what was good for them, they would stay out of her way.

Elhael came out of the office, frowning when he saw her. "Are you all right?"

"Do I bloody look all right?"

His eyes widened. "Uh, do you want to do some more research?"

The word made her skin crawl. "Not a chance in hell. You can set it on fire for all I care."

Lyla stalked past him. Glorfindel wasn't in the living room; he was probably on his precious balcony. She glowered at the sliding doors, praying he could feel her pain and fury through the glass.

When she entered the kitchen, her mother stared at her. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm going to Shana's. I can't stay here tonight."

Diane's gaze flickered to the balcony, then back to Lyla. "I see. If you'd like to bring Jack and José with you, they're in the cabinet above the fridge."

"Definitely." Lyla opened the cupboard and retrieved the two full bottles of alcohol.

Meredith and Caleniel stepped into the kitchen, concern on their faces. "Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

"And who are Jack and José?" Caleniel said.

Lyla took a deep breath in an effort to calm her raging temper. She refused to take out her anger on her daughter. "I'm staying the night at Shana's." She held up the liquor. "And this is Jack Daniel's and José Cuervo. Some old friends who are making one hell of a comeback for the night."

Meredith gaped at the bottles. "Oh. Can we come with you?"

Lyla considered her request. She didn't mind them tagging along, but she wasn't certain how Meredith would cope with the language she intended to use concerning her father.

She put a hand on both elleths' shoulders. "Let me explain what's going to happen at this little gathering. I'm planning on drinking alcohol until I can't think straight and pass out. I'm also going to be referring to Glorfindel in many strange and unflattering ways. If you're all right with that, you're more than welcome to come."

Her daughter blinked in surprise. She glanced between the balcony and Lyla for a long moment before nodding. "That's fine with me."

"Me too," Caleniel said.

If Lyla hadn't felt so miserable, she would've laughed. "Go grab a few things. We won't be back until tomorrow."

They disappeared down the hallway. Lyla tapped her fingers on the counter. She had to get out of here before Glorfindel came back inside. If she saw him right now, she didn't trust her restraint over how she would react.

Elhael peered around the living room corner, his electronic tablet in hand. Lyla glared at him. "If you so much as mention the word research, Elhael, I'll take that tablet and smash it over your head."

Alarm entered his gaze, and he darted down the corridor. Lyla felt a twinge of guilt at being so mean to him but chose to ignore it. Right now, he was just another male.

Meredith and Caleniel returned, packs in hand, and with a goodbye to her mother, Lyla dragged them out the front door. As they headed for the elevator, Kendra exited her apartment.

"Hey, girl. Who are your friends?"

"My daughter Meredith and my friend Caleniel."

"I'm Kendra." She shook both of their hands, then studied Meredith. "Wow, Lyla. You two look like you're the same age."

Lyla stifled a groan. Talking about this was the last thing on her mind. "Yeah."

"Where are you off to?"

"A male bashing party."

Kendra's eyes brightened. "Can I come? Nick's driving me crazy. One of his Marine buddies is in town, and I need to escape for a while." She chuckled at Lyla's dubious expression. "And I promise to leave the marriage counselor side of me at home."

"Good. Bring alcohol."

"I can do better than that. Nick's got a stash of moonshine."

Lyla nodded. That would bring on oblivion a lot more quickly. "Perfect."

*/~

It was an hour before Glorfindel's mind cleared enough to venture in from the balcony. As he stepped inside, Gilorn looked at him. His son-in-law eyed him for a moment, shook his head, and returned to his video game. Glorfindel's heart lurched. How much did the younger ellon know about what had happened with Lyla?

Uneasy, Glorfindel glanced around. Silence reigned throughout the apartment. Where was everyone? The hallway loomed before him, taunting him. Lyla either researched with Elhael or remained in the bedroom. He swallowed hard. It didn't matter. She undoubtedly hated him no matter where she was.

He trudged down the hall and paused before the study. It was a moment before he could bring himself to peer inside. When he saw Elhael sitting at the desk alone, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't yet know what he intended to say to Lyla, if he could manage to say anything at all.

"Is everyone resting?" Glorfindel asked.

Elhael's disapproving gaze bored into his own. "Diane is."

Glorfindel frowned. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, after she threatened to bash me over the head with my tablet if I mentioned research, Lyla took Meredith and Caleniel to her friend Shana's for the night." He picked up the device and tapped his fingernail against it. "This is part metal, Glorfindel. Metal. In all the years I've known Lyla, I've _never_ seen her that angry. I can honestly say she scared me a bit."

Glorfindel stared at him. "I—"

"Oh, and one other thing you might find interesting. She also said that she didn't care if I lit the research on fire." The scribe took a deep breath. "I don't know what you did, but I suggest you fix it. Because if it's up to me alone to find a way back to Valinor, we'll probably be here forever." With that, Elhael returned to his book and proceeded to ignore him.

His heart slamming against his chest, Glorfindel forced his feet to carry him from the room. The damage he had done to his marriage was even worse than he thought, if such a thing was possible. Lyla despised him. He had been so close to fixing everything between them, but now he doubted it would ever happen. She wanted to divorce him now. Of that he was absolutely certain.

*/~

Meredith, Lyla, Caleniel, and Kendra followed Shana through her house into an area in the basement called the family room. Couches and chairs lay scattered about, a large television hung on one wall, and a strange green table with sticks and numbered, colorful balls rested in the corner. Meredith grinned when she saw Julia, and the girl hurried over and gave her a hug.

After introducing everyone, Lyla poured herself a drink from one of the bottles of liquor, downed it, then filled her glass again.

Shana arched a brow at her. "Thirsty?"

"Very," Lyla said. "In fact, if at any point tonight you see me without a drink, give me one."

Shana squeezed her shoulder. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse." She gulped down half the cup and slumped onto a couch.

Meredith studied her mother in concern. What had happened with her father? Whatever it was must be horrible, for she had never seen Lyla drink very much alcohol.

Shana and Kendra each poured themselves a glass from a bottle labeled "tequila" and offered another to Caleniel. With a shrug, her mother-in-law accepted it.

"You old enough to drink, honey?" Shana asked Meredith.

Meredith frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's legal," Lyla called from the couch.

Shana handed Meredith a cup of the strange tequila. Meredith sipped it, coughing when it burned her throat. The taste was sharp and woody, nothing like the sweet Elven wines she had consumed in the past.

Julia giggled. "How is it?"

"Strange. I've never had anything like it." She glanced at the girl's soda. "You don't want any?"

"I'm not old enough to drink yet. Two more years."

"You have to be a certain age?"

"Twenty-one. They don't have a drinking age where you're from?" At Meredith's head shake, Julia gave her a playful shove. "Lucky."

They joined the others on the couches. "So, you're a marriage counselor, Kendra?" Shana asked.

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm wondering why I ever thought marriage was a good idea in the first place."

Lyla and Shana both raised their glasses. "Amen."

"I mean, Nick and I are just engaged, but our wedding is in a few months. It's amazing. When we're alone, he's sweet and caring and helpful, but when his buddies from the Marines come over, he turns into a macho male chauvinist. 'Kendra, baby, get us some beers.' 'Kendra, baby, we're going to the pool hall instead of eating the meal you spent two hours making.' 'Kendra, baby, I'm blowing off having dinner with your parents so I can go to the gun range with the guys.'" She took a long gulp of tequila. "I'm surprised he doesn't start beating on his chest and yelling like Tarzan."

"Men suck," Lyla muttered, finishing her glass and pouring another.

"I know," Julia said. "Unless they want something, when they're with their friends, it's like we could walk through the room naked, and they wouldn't notice."

"Ugh. I'm your mother. I'd better not hear about you walking around naked with anybody," Shana said.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom. You know what I hated most about my ex? I could text him and text him, and I wouldn't hear back from him for hours. But if I didn't text him back immediately, he accused me of cheating. Rat bastard."

"What about you, Lyla?" Shana asked.

Meredith sat forward, her curiosity peaked. She bit her lip. Did she really want to know what happened between her parents? She knew her father had done something horrible to send her mother into such a state, but would hearing it sour her opinion of him?

Lyla consumed the remainder of her beverage. "I'm not anywhere near drunk enough yet to go into that. For now, let's just say my husband is an absolute jackass."

Kendra pushed a bottle of clear liquid over to her. "Try the moonshine. That'll speed the process along."

"Don't mind if I do." Lyla filled her cup, drank some, then blinked. "Wow. That's some potent stuff."

"Drink up. I don't plan on taking any of it home."

"Back to men," Shana said. "Doug is the biggest slob on the planet. It's like living with a pig. He comes in and drops his stuff in a pile by the door. Then he'll drop more by the couch and then in the bedroom. And there's no waiting him out. If I didn't clean it up or yell at him to do it, my house would be one big pile of crap. And he's turning Rick into a mini-version of him."

Meredith nodded. This she understood. "Gilorn does the same thing. He tracks mud through the house and leaves things everywhere. No matter how many times I ask him to stop he keeps doing it."

"Elhael is just as bad. But with him it's books. Everywhere I look there are books. Stacks on the floor, the table, the couch, the bed. It's maddening," Caleniel said.

The ranting continued for a good hour until Lyla, Kendra, and Shana, who were all quite drunk, decided to play a game with the sticks and colorful, numbered balls. Meredith observed them with interest. "So, this game is called pool?"

"Yes. Although considering how drunk they are, I doubt it'll be much of a game," Julia said. She gave Meredith and Caleniel a quick explanation of the rules and terminology.

Kendra attempted to hit a ball with her cue stick and giggled when she missed. "The ball moved. It totally did."

"Out of my way," Lyla said. "Let an old pro show you how it's done. I'm gonna hit the, um, the big yellow one that looks like my husband's head." She slammed her pool stick against the white cue ball, which struck her intended target and sent it into the left corner pocket. "Got the little bastard."

"That's amazing. How'd you do that?" Shana slurred.

"Gimme the ball. It's gotta be the same one."

Kendra fished for it. "Here."

"That's blue!" Shana said.

"It is?" She stared at it. "Oh." After another moment of searching, she put the correct ball on the table.

Lyla stumbled, recovered, then positioned her cue. "You gotta visualize. The white one's my fist, and the yellow one is Glorfindel." She took the shot and sent her desired ball into a different pocket. "See?"

Meredith glanced at Caleniel, and both stifled a grin. While she hated seeing her mother hurt, Meredith had to admit this drunken game was hilarious.

"I want daiquiris," Kendra said.

"Ooh, strawberry." Shana patted Julia's cheek. "We'll make you a virgin one, baby."

"Better than nothing. But maybe I should make them."

While the others collapsed onto the couches, Meredith helped Julia make the drinks. Julia made one batch of daiquiris with alcohol and one without, and they carried them into the family room. Lyla, Kendra, and Shana quickly filled their glasses with the alcohol-laden beverage.

"Chick flick time," Shana said.

Fiddling with the remote, she managed to get a movie called _Somewhere in Time_ to play. Meredith watched it with fascination, sobs threatening as the film progressed.

"Now that's love," Lyla choked out, her eyes glistening with tears. "He gave up everything to be with her. Even his own world. And she's damn grateful like she should be."

Meredith looked between the television and her mother. The movie seemed so relevant now; it was very similar to what Lyla had done to be together with Glorfindel. Lyla's words echoed in her mind. Was her father ungrateful for all Lyla had given up in this amazing world for him?

The movie finished, and Shana put on another one called _Titanic_. After the enchanting scene at the bow that Meredith and Caleniel watched with tear-filled eyes, Meredith glanced around the room. Julia lay curled in a chair asleep, while Lyla, Kendra, and Shana had passed out on the couches.

Meredith heaved a sigh. Although her mother had never stated what her father had done, Meredith knew it must be terrible. She hoped that venting her frustrations tonight eased Lyla's pain, but it seemed unlikely. Would her parents be able to fix their marriage? Or would that horrifying "divorce" word become a heartbreaking reality?

*/~

It was three o'clock the next afternoon when they finally returned to Sunrise Chateau. Meredith waited as her mother paid the driver of the taxi they had taken to and from Shana's house, Lyla having stated that she had no intention of being in any condition to drive them herself. Meredith and Caleniel slowly led the way inside, while Lyla and Kendra leaned on each other for support. Pale as death, both wore black eyewear called sunglasses and groaned at every sound louder than a whisper. Her mother called the condition a "hangover," and Meredith was certain she never wanted to experience one.

They rode the elevator to floor thirty. "Oh, I think I'm going to hurl," Kendra said.

Lyla inched away from her. "Not on me, please. I don't think I could handle that right now."

"No, I'll save it for Nick."

Lyla's chuckle quickly transformed into a moan. "God, I got so plastered."

"Me too."

They trudged down the hall, stopping at Kendra's door. "If you call me for jogging tomorrow, I'll kill you."

"Not a chance," Lyla said.

Once Kendra was safely inside, they entered Diane's apartment. Meredith smiled at her grandmother who met them at the door.

Diane studied Lyla with a pitying expression. "You look like death."

"That's how I feel." Lyla took a few steps, then leaned against the wall, wincing. "Ugh. Make the sun go away."

Seeing Gilorn smiling at her from beside the television, Meredith hurried over and kissed him. She had enjoyed the fun night with the women, but she had missed her husband. When Elhael walked into the living room, he received a similar greeting from Caleniel. He cast a concerned look at Lyla, but she didn't appear to notice.

"You should go to bed, honey," Diane said. "Use the blackout curtains."

"I'll get there. Eventually."

Elhael tentatively approached her. "I assume you don't want to research."

A weak smile on her face, Lyla patted his cheek. "So diligent. It's all you, buddy."

She pushed off the wall and headed for the hallway, but froze when Glorfindel came in from the balcony. His stance uncertain, he stared at her. Lyla tipped her sunglasses down until her eyes were visible, then gave him one of the coldest, blackest glares Meredith had ever seen. After a moment, Lyla pushed her sunglasses back up and stalked down the hall.

"I'm going to bed. And unless someone is dying, heaven help anyone who wakes me up." Her bedroom door opened and closed with a dull thud.

Meredith shifted her gaze to her father and cringed. He looked like he had been stabbed. Despair in his eyes, pain lined his features, and he bit his lower lip. Meredith's heart broke at the turmoil between her parents. She loved them both and wanted nothing more than for them to be happy again.

Meredith gave her father a gentle hug, which he half-heartedly returned. She sighed. It was obvious he was hurting and so was her mother. But what could she do?

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry! *dodges flying hate mail* Don't blame me! Blame the characters. They tell me what to write. Please send all of Glorfindel's hate mail to glorfindelisabigjerk at valinor dot com (I have to spell it out or the site deletes it.). Or better yet, put it in your reviews, and I'll pass it along to our poor Elven lord. Tee-hee.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for your reviews of the last chapter. I truly wish I could make everyone happy with every aspect of the story and characters (I think most authors want that), but unfortunately, that would make the plot a convoluted mess. So I shall continue on with the story the way I have it mapped out. That said, this chapter starts a series of chapters where Lyla and Elhael slowly start figuring some things out about the tattoo, the dark entity, and Valinor. No major revelations in this chapter, but a couple of small ones to get Lyla thinking. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!

A special thanks to **Kernigh** for posting both this story and it's predecessor "Ancient Languages" on the TV Tropes site. I discovered it last week and had way too much fun reading it. :)

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Lyla awoke to a dull pounding in her head. The room remained dark because of the blackout curtains, but after a look at the clock, she realized it was mid-morning. What day was it? At the moment she didn't care if she had slept for a week; it still didn't feel like enough.

She groggily sat up and used the remote to lift the curtains. Sunlight streamed in, and she groaned as the dull pounding in her head escalated to powerful throbbing. Massaging her temples, she stood and surveyed her appearance in the mirror. Her skin was pale, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was a tangled mess. She was never going to drink that much again.

A hot shower soothed her migraine but did not completely relieve it. Standing under the steaming water, she thought back to her bizarre dream. It was hazy, and all she remembered was seeing a figure in the distance and a flash of her tattoo, but it nagged at her. She shook her head and stepped out of the shower. Probably nothing more than a delusion brought on by far too much alcohol.

Dressing in loose yoga pants and a tank top, she slowly walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Her mother took one look at her and handed her a large cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin.

"Bless you." Lyla downed two aspirin and a generous gulp of coffee.

"Feeling any better?"

"If by better you mean slightly less hung over with a raging migraine, then yes." She frowned at the empty living room. "Where is everybody?"

"Elhael's in the office, and Meredith, Gilorn, and Caleniel went for a walk outside. Don't worry. They promised to stay near the building. And your husband is on the balcony."

Lyla grimaced, her memories of the heartbreaking incident in the bedroom more painful and poignant than ever. "Oh, him."

"Yes, him. What happened, honey?"

"I can't talk about it. It's just too much. My emotions are about to snap as it is."

"All right. But you two need to try to find a way to work it out."

"Easier said than done."

Lyla headed for the study, her heart aching as much as her head. Work it out? Was that even possible? Glorfindel had thrown her away like she meant nothing to him. She couldn't handle another rejection like that.

As she entered the office, Elhael eyed her suspiciously, then moved his tablet out of her reach. She chuckled, wincing as it sent spikes through her temples.

"I'm sorry. I won't hit you in the head with your tablet." She slumped into the chair beside him. "I was just really upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Lyla hugged his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "No. Because if I did I would have to drink more, and I can't drink any more alcohol right now."

"I haven't seen you that intoxicated since we went to Minas Tirith shortly after your arrival in Middle-earth all those years ago. I believe Glorfindel had something to do with it then as well."

"You've never seen me drunk, Elhael. You've seen me hung over. And believe me, I've never been as drunk as I was the other night. Ever."

"I see." He slid an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here if you decide you want to talk."

Lyla leaned against him for a moment. "Did you have any luck while I was gone?"

"None."

Despair taunted her. Would they ever find the lead they needed? Glorfindel's words sliced across her brain, and she scowled. Research appeared to be the only thing he thought she was good for, so that's what she would do. And if she killed herself in the process, then so be it. She couldn't take the accusations anymore.

"Let's get to it."

*/~

Elhael leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. He glanced at Lyla who slept on the study's couch. Although he was tired and his body ached, he was far more concerned about her. This was the first time in over two days that she had slept, and he had to beg her to do that. She researched like a madwoman, refusing to leave the office except for a few minutes here and there to take a shower or grab something to eat.

Caleniel entered the study, and he put a finger to his lips, pointing at Lyla. His wife gave her a concerned glance, then came over and sat on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he closed his eyes, and she kissed his forehead.

"Is everything all right?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm worried about her. This is the first time she's slept in over two days." He frowned. "Did she tell you what happened with Glorfindel?"

"Nothing specific. She called him a few colorful names I won't repeat, but the one time she was asked what happened, she claimed she wasn't drunk enough to discuss it. By the time she was, nobody remembered to ask."

"I asked her as well, but she refused to talk about it."

She kissed him hard on the mouth, then smiled at him. "Promise me you'll never give me a reason to be that angry."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll try my best."

Elhael turned when he heard Lyla stir. She jerked awake, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to sleep that long."

He looked at the clock. "It hasn't even been an hour, Lyla. You need to go to bed."

"I'm fine. I just need coffee."

Caleniel rose from his lap. "I'll get it for you."

Lyla gave her a feeble smile. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled over to the desk and sank into a chair. "What were we doing?"

Elhael sighed. He knew she wouldn't stop no matter what he said. "We were cross-referencing these two symbols."

*/~

Two days later, Elhael's patience was at an end. Lyla had slept a total of two hours in four days, and she looked like she could collapse at any moment. He considered picking her up, carrying her to her bedroom, and locking her inside until she got some real sleep. Pushing Glorfindel off the balcony also appealed to him. Why would he make Lyla feel like she had to kill herself researching? True, they needed to get back to Valinor but not at the expense of her health. Or Elhael's sanity.

Lyla rested her temple against her fist. "Um, where's that book?"

"Which one?"

"The, um, one about…" Her eyelids fluttered closed.

Elhael touched her forearm. "Lyla—"

"I'm awake." She rubbed her eyes. "I need the, uh, book on…" Her head sank onto the desk, but the moment her skin grazed the wood, she jerked awake and surged to her feet.

"Lyla, you have to stop this."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get my blood flowing." She paced the floor, slapping her cheeks.

His frustration boiling over, Elhael rose and planted his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Stop. You can't keep this pace up any longer."

Lyla hung her head. "I have to keep going."

He tipped her chin, frowning at the despair in her eyes. "You're going to kill yourself. Then where would we be? I can't do this without you."

Lyla drew in a ragged breath, looking like she might cry. He pulled her into an embrace, and she rested her head against his chest. "You have to sleep. I need some rest too. If I research anymore tonight, I may scream."

She gave him a half-hearted chuckle. "All right. You win."

"Good. And don't set your alarm clock device. Wake up when your body lets you and not a minute before."

He kissed her forehead, then walked out of the office with her, giving her a gentle push toward her bedroom. When she disappeared inside, he walked into the living room. Caleniel, Meredith, and Gilorn glanced at him, concern on their faces.

"I finally convinced her to go to bed," Elhael said.

Meredith sighed, her body relaxing. "Good. I was terribly worried about her."

Elhael glimpsed Glorfindel on the balcony, his hands on the rail. He was grateful the Elven lord wasn't inside because Elhael doubted his fractured nerves would allow him to miss the opportunity to tell Glorfindel exactly what he thought of him.

"I believe I'm going to rest as well," Elhael said.

Caleniel intertwined her fingers with his. "I'll come with you."

"I think we all could use some rest," Gilorn said, his arm around Meredith's waist.

They headed down the hallway and entered their various chambers. Drained, Elhael collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. Caleniel lay down beside him, her fingers gently stroking his forehead. He didn't know if sleep would come, but for the next few hours he had no intention of even thinking about the word "research."

*/~

After a quick, hot shower, Lyla felt a bit more awake. She had promised Elhael that she would get some sleep, but maybe a few more hours of researching alone would give her the answer she desperately craved.

She crept down the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the deserted living room. Everyone must have gone to bed, which made her covert working easier. She didn't want to argue with Elhael anymore about her pushing herself too hard. Lyla bit her lip, unable to look at the balcony. Glorfindel was most likely out there thinking she still hadn't done enough research.

Pouring what seemed like her millionth cup of coffee, Lyla headed for the office. She grabbed her notes and perused yet another book on symbology. Her vision blurred. Exhaustion threatened to overtake her, and she rubbed her eyes. Even in college, she had never gone on a four-day, sleepless study bender. Her head throbbed, her eyes burning. She rested her head on the desk, the wood cool against her skin. Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a few minutes…

*/~

Glorfindel leaned against the balcony railing, watching the scene on the ground far below. Two automobiles had collided on the road; one had even burst into flames. Now the area swarmed with other vehicles possessing flashing lights and making shrill noises. This must be what his mother-in-law referred to as a "car accident." He understood the convenience of the automobiles, but why did humans use them if they were so dangerous? Horses didn't explode.

He glanced at the empty living room. Having seen everyone disappear over an hour ago, he assumed they had all gone to their chambers. His body ached, and he considered stretching out on the couch to rest for a while. He had barely left the balcony in four days, afraid of encountering his wife. He knew he was the reason she researched so madly without sleep, and he wanted to tell her to stop, but he couldn't. His foolish words had already caused enough trouble.

As he stepped inside, silence greeted him. Everyone had gone to sleep, and he was alone. The couch looked inviting, but the hallway beckoned to him instead. Elhael wouldn't have gone to bed while Lyla researched, so Glorfindel knew the study would be abandoned. He heaved a sigh. At least in there he could feel close to his wife for a little while.

Glorfindel walked down the hall and pushed open the office door, freezing when he saw Lyla. Her head on the desk, she was sound asleep, a pencil curled in her fingers. Uncertain what to do, he watched her for a moment. Did he awaken her? No, she would probably scream at him. There was only one choice.

Glorfindel lifted Lyla into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, her hair brushing against his cheek. He gently laid her on the bed, and she rolled onto her side away from him. His heart pounded. He wanted to be close to her so badly it hurt. But did he dare? If he woke her, she would be furious, which would only make things worse between them.

Need triumphed over logic, and Glorfindel crawled into bed beside her, pulling a thin blanket over them. He placed a careful arm around her. Still asleep, Lyla snuggled closer until her back pressed against his chest. He sucked in a breath, afraid she would awaken, but she didn't. Burying his face in her silken, sweet-smelling hair, he listened to the rhythmic sound of her breathing.

How had they come to this? It wasn't so long ago that they couldn't bear to be separated from each other. Now, they did everything possible to avoid being in the same room. But why? Why did he feel like something possessed him when he was around her; some dark force that made him say cruel, horrible things he didn't mean to the person he loved the most?

Glorfindel tightened his arm around her. He couldn't lose her. But every day she slipped further away from him, and he didn't know how to hold on to her. Murmuring in her sleep, Lyla shifted onto her back. Glorfindel pressed a gentle kiss on her brow and lightly traced her face, marveling at her beauty. Valar, he loved her so much.

Lyla stirred, her hand coming up to touch her forehead. Terrified he had roused her, Glorfindel released her and drew back. She sat up slightly for a moment, though her eyes remained closed, then collapsed back onto the bed. Her breathing deepened again, and Glorfindel sighed in relief. If she had woken and seen him, he had no doubt that another argument would have ensued.

Glorfindel bit his lip, remembering her cold glare when she had returned with Meredith and Caleniel. He had to leave before she awakened. The thought of seeing that look of loathing in her eyes again was too much to bear.

Rising from the bed, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Glorfindel left Lyla's chamber and returned to the living room. Stretching out on the couch, he tried to relax but couldn't. All he could think of was holding Lyla in his arms, and how much he missed lying next to her every night. Would things ever be the same?

*/~

Sunlight filtered into the room, and Lyla's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around with a frown. How had she ended up in her bed? The last thing she remembered was resting her head on the desk in the office. Shrugging, she rose. She must have walked to her room half-asleep and collapsed into bed. It wouldn't be the first time.

Her mind flashed to her dream, which seemed like a continuation of the one from the other night. Despite the haze, she identified two figures this time. She couldn't make out their features, but their essences were unmistakable. One emanated darkness and coldness and sapped her strength, while the other felt protective and benevolent, like it sought to shield her from harm. The evil one had held her captive, but then she had seen her tattoo. With every flash of the symbol the malevolent entity's hold weakened, and the guardian pulled her closer to him. But she had woken up before reaching him.

Lyla brushed it off. It was just a dream. And unless it suddenly told her how to get back to Valinor, that's all it would be.

She opened the closet and browsed through her clothing, swearing when she knocked Glorfindel's over-robe off of its hanger. She scowled. Why were his clothes in here anyway? It's not like he shared the room with her. With a sigh, she snatched up the garment.

Something silver fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor. Leaning down, Lyla picked it up, gasping when she recognized it. Her necklace. Glorfindel had given it to her for their first wedding anniversary. She sat on the edge of the bed and fingered the delicate sapphires. It was her favorite and something she treasured. Why did he have this? Was it because he had wanted a connection with her? Her heart softened a bit, for it was a sweet gesture. But if she meant enough to him to do this, why was he treating her so horribly now? It made no sense.

She put the necklace in her jewelry box. For now, she wouldn't read any more into it than was there. Rejection from him was something she refused to allow to happen again.

Lyla dressed and left her bedroom. Grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel from the kitchen, she entered the study and sat next to Elhael.

He arched a brow at her. "You look better. Did you sleep?"

"Yes." She sipped her coffee. "I can't do that again. Researching like that… it's just too much."

Elhael smiled. "Good. You had us all quite worried. I was about to lock you in your bedroom."

She chuckled. "I actually came back out here after you went to bed and tried to study. Now, don't get angry with me. It didn't last long. I passed out in here, but somehow I managed to get to my room because I woke up in bed. I must've zombie walked or something."

"Zombie walked?"

"A zombie is basically a mindless creature that operates solely on its residual, primal instincts. So, my body must've taken over because my brain certainly doesn't remember me going to bed." Lyla sighed. "I've also realized something else: we need help. We've exhausted every avenue either of us can think of with no success. I think our best bet is to tell Will the truth."

"You know him better than I do. Do you think he'll believe us?"

"I hope so. We've been friends since we were children, and he has an open mind; two things that will hopefully work in our favor."

Besides, he was the biggest geek she knew. With any luck, his fascination with sci-fi and fantasy would help him realize they spoke the truth and weren't insane. "He has a lot of connections and might be able to offer additional assistance if he knew the specifics of our little project."

"I agree."

Lyla patted his hand. "But if he calls the men in the white coats, run like hell."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Lyla finished her coffee. She hoped she was right, and Will would believe her. If he refused to help them, she didn't know what else to do. They were no closer to Valinor now than she was when she arrived here. And she was out of ideas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Lyla sat in the convertible with Elhael and stared up at the History and Culture Building at the college. She couldn't deny her nervousness at telling Will about the Elves and Valinor. Would he believe the truth? Or would he think they were both mad and cut off his help entirely? She steeled her nerves. They had exhausted all other avenues of research. Will might be their last hope of finding an answer.

"You look nervous. Do you think there's a chance he'll believe us?" Elhael said.

"There's a chance. I've known him since I was eight. In the past, he confided in me that he truly believes in the existence of time travel, other dimensions, the paranormal, even aliens. Of course, this was when we were teenagers, but knowing him, he still believes it."

Elhael frowned. "What's an alien?"

"A being from another planet. Will has always been shy about letting people know he believes such things are real, so he covers it by playing up his fascination with science fiction and fantasy. I think he prefers to be teased about that stuff, rather than his true opinions."

"It seems logical that his views would help him realize we speak the truth."

"I hope so. If not, I don't know where else to turn. I'm out of ideas."

"I did have an idea of something we could show him to convince him." Elhael grimaced. "I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but Elves do heal rather quickly, much more so than humans. I imagine we'll be discussing things with him for quite a while, so I could give myself a small wound on the hand now, then show him the healing progress after we talk for a time."

Lyla stared at him. "Seriously?"

"It's just an idea."

"And a good one."

Elhael removed a small knife that she had given him from his pocket. Opening it, he winced as he made a gash along his palm. "That should be good enough."

Lyla kissed his cheek. "What a trooper."

They got out of the car and entered the building. It was evening, so most people had gone home, including Will's receptionist. Lyla rapped on his door and poked her head inside.

Will smiled at her. "All right, Miss Cryptic. What did you need to talk to me about?"

Lyla shot Elhael a glance. "Do you have a first aid kit? Elhael cut himself."

"Sure." He fished around in his desk, retrieved the box, and removed a packet of gauze. He handed it to Elhael, grimacing at the bloody laceration on his palm. "That looks deep, man. You might need a stitch or two."

"No need." Elhael pressed the gauze to his wound.

They sat in the chairs in front of Will's desk. Lyla took a deep breath. "Will, I haven't been entirely honest with you about some things, and I want to change that. It's about my research and the real reason why it's so important."

He arched a brow. "Okay."

"It also has to do with where I've been for the past twenty years. I-I've been in places called Middle-earth and Valinor. They're not, um, of this world."

"Not of this world?" He gave her a wry smile. "Oh, I see. You've got to tease the sci-fi geek. Did the students put you up to this? Am I being punked?"

"No. I'm completely serious. Do you remember when we were teenagers how you used to tell me about your beliefs in aliens and time travel and the like?"

"So, now you're telling me you were abducted by aliens?"

"No! Aliens have nothing to do with this, thank God. What I am telling you is I've been living in another world. I suppose the easiest way to describe it is an alternate dimension."

He studied her, skepticism in his eyes. "You've spent the past twenty years in an alternate dimension?"

"Three thousand years, actually," Elhael said.

Will's gaze shot to his. "What?"

"The time difference between that world and this one is vastly different," Lyla said. "While here it's only been twenty years, in my world it's been three thousand. The passage of time feels the same, but Middle-earth and Valinor are on a different plane."

A frown creased Will's brow. "People have suggested that alternate dimensions may be on different time wavelengths." He shook his head. "No, no, I can't believe this. It's just too far-fetched. And I don't appreciate being teased about this."

Lyla leaned forward. "Will, look at me. Look in my eyes. I'm not joking. In all the years we've known each other, have I ever made anything like this up?"

"Well, no, but—"

"And when you told me about your beliefs in alternate dimensions and time travel and aliens, did I ever once make fun of you?" At his head shake, she smiled. "I'll tease you mercilessly about Spiderman, _Star Wars_, and the like, just like you do about me being a nerd, but I would never joke about something really important to you. You're my friend."

"All right. Let's suspend reality for a second. How did you get to this other world? Did you invent a time machine?"

"Funny. No, because a time machine would send me backwards in _this_ world, not to another one. I got to Middle-earth by means of some sort of portal."

"How do you know it was a portal?"

"I don't know what else to call it. The language from my dad's old book is what opened it. When I was at the cabin, I was trying to decipher the language, and somehow while I was swimming in the lake I said a phrase and activated the portal." She shuddered at the memory. "I thought I was drowning. Everything grew hazy and shifted. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. At the last second it released me, and when I surfaced, I was somewhere else."

Elhael chuckled. "We didn't know what to make of Lyla when we first saw her. She was the strangest human we had ever encountered, and we couldn't understand a word she said."

Will stared at him. "What? You're from there?"

"Yes."

"And what do you mean she's the strangest human you'd ever encountered?"

"Elhael is not a human. He's an Elf," Lyla said.

"An Elf? Now we're bringing Santa into this?"

Elhael frowned. "Again with this Santa. Who is he?"

Will gave him a cynical smile. "You know, the North Pole. Makes the toys."

Lyla held up her hands. "All right. Enough of that. Elhael is obviously not that kind of Elf." She rubbed her hand along the back of her neck. How did she convince him? "The Elves in my world are different. You've seen my family. They're all Elves: tall, beautiful, immortal—"

Will's eyes widened. "Immortal?"

"Yes," Elhael said. "We don't succumb to age, illness, or disease. We can only die if we're slain in battle or suffer from horrible grief."

"How old are you?"

"Around 4,500 years old, give or take a decade."

Lyla's mouth curved. "They also have extremely heightened senses, can heal quickly, and some can even do magic."

Will's gaze darted back to Elhael, and Elhael laughed softly. "I can't."

"They also have pointed ears." Lyla pushed Elhael's hair back.

"Okay. You went to a costume store."

"Look at them," Lyla said.

Will stood and came around the desk. He eyed Elhael's ears, then tugged on them. "Sorry."

Elhael grinned. "She did the same thing."

Will sat back down. "All right. They're real. But just because Elhael has a birth defect—"

"I do not have a birth defect," Elhael snapped. "All Elves have pointed ears."

"It's true. My daughter, my husband, his wife, and his son all have them," Lyla said. "Let's do another test. I told you the Elves have keen senses. Write something as small as you can on a piece of paper and hold it up on the other side of the room. Elhael will be able to read it."

"Okay." Using his hand to conceal his writing, Will scribbled something in tiny letters on a sheet of paper. He walked to the far side of the room and held it up. "What does it say?"

"May the Force be with you," Elhael said.

Surprise flickered across Will's face. "You can read that? Are you wearing super contacts or something?"

"What are super contacts?"

"No, Will," Lyla said.

"Let's try something else," Will said, excitement creeping into his voice.

Lyla smiled. He was starting to crack. "Run down the hall and whisper something as quietly as you can."

Will disappeared, and a moment later Elhael nodded. Will darted back into the room. "Well?"

"Live long and prosper. And Picard is better than Kirk." Elhael looked at Lyla in confusion. "I have no idea what that means."

Will slumped into his chair. "Wow. You do have some amazing senses. Now, you said you couldn't understand Lyla when she first arrived?"

Elhael shook his head. "No. We had never heard English before. Lyla taught it to me, and in exchange I taught her our native tongue: Sindarin."

"Can I hear some?"

"Do you think he's beginning to believe us?" Elhael asked Lyla in Sindarin.

"Maybe. I think his resolve is starting to crumble."

"That's a beautiful language," Will said.

"Yes. And if I was trying to trick you, do you think I'd have gone to all the trouble of creating a language?" Lyla glanced at Elhael. "How's your hand?"

Elhael removed the gauze. "Good enough." He showed his wound to Will. "As we said, Elves heal quickly."

Will stared at his hand. What had once been a nasty gash had healed to nothing more than a minor cut. The flesh had knitted and closed, and all bleeding had stopped. "But-but I saw it. It was a deep cut. You should have needed stitches."

"In a couple of hours, it will be like it never existed," Elhael said.

Will rubbed his jaw. "I, er, wow."

"Do you believe us now?" Lyla asked.

"I'm starting to. What about you, Lyla? If it's been three thousand years in this Middle-earth, shouldn't you be dead?"

"Magic. A spell from the counterpart to my father's book granted me immortality. I'm over three thousand years old."

"No way."

"Oh, yes. Haven't you told me several times that I look younger than I did when I left? I should resemble a forty-seven-year-old woman. Do I?"

A blush colored Will's cheeks. "Definitely not."

"And you've seen my daughter. We look like we're the same age."

Will remained silent for a long moment. "All right. I believe you. You're my friend, and you wouldn't lie about something like this."

Lyla breathed a deep sigh of relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"But I need a little time to let this soak in. You just took reality and smashed it into a million pieces."

"I understand. It was hard for me at first too, and I was there."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just my mom. They live in her house, after all." She reached across the desk and gripped his hand. "It goes without saying that nobody else can know about this."

"No kidding. I don't need anyone thinking I'm even more of a geek."

"Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night? You can talk to everybody, and they can answer more of your questions. And they have swords."

He grinned. "You know me too well. But are you sure it's a good idea for me to come over? I don't think your husband likes me very much."

Lyla's insides clenched. Now Glorfindel was alienating her friends? She inhaled deeply. No matter their problems, she didn't want anyone thinking badly of her husband. "Don't take it personally. He's miserable here. There's a lot happening in Valinor, and he desperately wants to get back. But that's a story for tomorrow night."

"I'll come. Estella is spending the night at a friend's house, so it's the perfect time." His eyes widened. "Please don't tell her about this."

"Of course not."

"Good. I think I'm going to go home, hug my daughter, and get a stiff drink."

They left the office. Once they reached their cars, Lyla gave Will a long hug. "Thanks for believing me."

"Of course, nerd."

She smiled. "It means a lot to me, geek."

As she and Elhael drove home, Lyla allowed herself to relax. Having Will believe her lifted a great weight off of her shoulders. But would his newfound knowledge give them the answer they sought?

*/~

Glorfindel gripped the balcony railing. He felt trapped, suffocated. He needed to get out of this house, but at the same time, he didn't feel free to do so. Meredith had invited him to go for a walk with her outside, but he had declined. Outside wasn't sufficient.

He missed the freedom of the forests of Valinor, the calmness of the streams and lakes, the gentleness of the animals. But it was more than that. He missed being useful. A warrior from birth, here he served no purpose. He couldn't help with the research; he had no knowledge of the various languages and symbols Lyla and Elhael studied.

Glorfindel closed his eyes. Lyla. If they could reconcile, it would make living in this strange world bearable. But without her, it was torment.

The sliding door opened, and Diane stepped onto the balcony. "Well, Lyla and Elhael went to the library, and everyone else went for a walk, so it's just the two of us. Why don't you come with me, Glorfindel? I want to show you something."

Glorfindel sighed. He didn't want to leave the apartment, but not wanting to offend his mother-in-law, he complied. "Of course."

She escorted him to the garage and paused before a small black automobile with no roof. "It looks like Lyla took the SUV, so we get the convertible. Hop in."

Glorfindel slowly entered the vehicle and sat in the passenger seat. "Is this automobile safe? It's missing the top."

Diane chuckled. "It's designed that way. It has a top, but I decide whether it's up or down. I think you'll like this car better than the other one. It's less confining."

She drove out of the garage and onto the main road. Once they reached the outskirts of town, Diane accelerated, and Glorfindel relaxed at the feel of the wind caressing his face and whipping through his hair. He did favor this vehicle. It was less restricting and reminded him more of riding a horse.

"I told you you'd like it," Diane said.

"It's pleasant. Exhilarating even. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special. I think you'll enjoy it."

After a few miles, Diane pulled into a wooded area. "This is Legacy Park. My husband loved coming here. He adored being outside in nature. Said it helped him clear his head. Lyla has told me about the forests in Valinor and Middle-earth and how much you fancy them, so I thought you might like some time out here."

He exited the convertible. "Did she tell you to bring me here?"

"No. She doesn't know. I'm not one to get in the middle of things. Much." She removed a book from her bag and pointed at a bench underneath a nearby oak. "I'm going to sit over there and read for a while. Take all the time you need."

With that, she left him alone. Glorfindel sauntered along a small path leading into a thick grove of trees. He inhaled deeply, loving the earthy smell of the woods. A clear river ran through the area, and he leaned down and trailed his fingers through the cool water. For the first time since he had arrived in this world, a sense of peace washed over him.

Glorfindel by the riverbank and sighed. The quietness of the forest soothed his troubled spirit to some degree. He closed his eyes and thought of Valinor. It had been such an enchanting land, full of beauty and light. Now, it was reduced to ruin and despair, ravaged by blackness and evil. Even if they found a way back, what could they do? Was it possible to defeat the darkness and return the land to its once peaceful splendor? Or would it be forever destroyed?

And then there was Lyla. At times, it seemed this world had once again ensnared her with its undeniable charms and conveniences, and Glorfindel wondered if she wanted to remain here. Yet, despite her apparent love for this place, she never ceased her efforts of trying to find a way for them to return. If she succeeded and they finally found their way home to Valinor, Glorfindel wondered if she would ever find happiness and pleasure in that land again. Or with him.

"Morning," a deep voice said.

Glorfindel's eyes flew open. He looked up at a tall, dark-haired man with deep blue eyes. How had he not heard his approach? "To you as well."

Sitting down, the man cupped his hands in the river and tossed the water over his face and hair. "It's great out here, isn't it?"

"Very pleasant."

He extended his hand. "I'm John."

Glorfindel shook it. "Glorfindel."

"What brings you to my haven today, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel frowned. There was something odd about this man. "Your haven?"

John laughed. "That's how I think of it. My favorite place in the world. Well, almost. Anywhere with my wife and daughter is number one."

"I have a daughter as well."

"I love my girl. She's my princess, although I suppose she's a bit too old for me to call her that. She's married now and has her own daughter."

Glorfindel smiled. "Daughters never stop being their fathers' little girls."

"True. Even though she's married, I'm never going to stop being my girl's protector. I don't know her husband well, but he seems like a good guy."

"You allowed her to marry someone you don't know?"

"Allowed her?" John laughed again. "My girl has a mind of her own. Always has. Besides, circumstances prevented me from really having a say in the matter. Like I said, though, he seems like a decent guy. He's a bit conflicted at the moment, but I know he loves her. If he didn't, I'd have to hunt him down."

Glorfindel admired the man's protectiveness and love for his family. Of the few humans he had met in this world, John was the first one to think in a way Glorfindel could relate to. "I feel the same about my daughter. Her husband is a fine protector and loves her deeply. Although considering how much she emulates her mother, I know she could take care of herself."

"Ah. Your wife's an independent soul, I take it?"

"Very. Beautiful, brilliant, and impossibly stubborn. I love her terribly, but I don't believe she cares for me very much at the moment." Glorfindel blinked in surprise. Why had he told John that? He didn't know this man. But something about him eliminated Glorfindel's reserve and made him feel comfortable talking to him.

"In trouble with the wife, huh? I don't envy you there. But I've been married for a long time, and I've learned that when I make her mad, the best thing to do is grovel and do whatever I can to make it up to her. And if that doesn't work, beg. Shamelessly."

Glorfindel's mouth curved into a sad smile. "I think it's too late for that."

John slapped him on the back. "It's never too late. If it's really that bad, just think of it this way: the only other mistake you can make is to give up."

"Perhaps."

"I've infuriated my wife more times than I care to admit. But that woman gave up everything to be with me: her family, her friends, and the only life she knew. Every day I can't believe how lucky I am, and I do everything in my power to make her realize how much I love her and how grateful I am for her." John glanced at his watch and stood. "My time's up. It was good to meet you, Glorfindel."

"You also."

"Take care of that family of yours, especially your wife." He jogged a short distance away, then paused and glanced back. "Try dancing. She won't be able to resist."

Grinning, John waved and disappeared into a copse of trees. Glorfindel stared after him. Something about that man seemed very familiar, yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

Glorfindel rose. Spending time in this forest had eased his worries somewhat. Perhaps he could reconcile with Lyla. She gave up everything to be together with him, and he needed to show her how much he loved her and appreciated her sacrifice. John's suggestion flashed into his mind. Dancing? Would she really like that? He was willing to try anything.

*/~

After returning from the park, Glorfindel assisted Diane in the kitchen with lunch. For the first time, he wasn't overcome with a desperate need to retreat to the isolation of the balcony. He felt renewed and lighter than he had in months.

The doorbell rang, and he answered it. A pretty blond woman with eyeglasses and a muscular man with extremely short dark hair stood on the doorstep. They seemed normal enough, except the man had a strange metal left leg, the likes of which Glorfindel had never seen.

The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Kendra, and this is Nick. You must be Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded, surprised she knew of him. "Are you here to see Lyla?"

At her nod, he motioned them inside. Meredith and Caleniel came over and hugged Kendra. "Hola, chicas!" the woman said. "It's been too long."

Lyla entered the living room, followed by Elhael. "You actually talked him into it?" she said. "I half expected you to cancel."

"It was either dancing lessons or him handling all of the flower arrangements by himself."

Nick grimaced. "This seemed like the lesser of two evils."

Lyla arched a brow. "You sure? I might be a slave driver."

"Can't be worse than my drill sergeant."

"Sounds like a challenge."

Nick laughed. "I don't care. You're my ticket out of the doghouse."

A wicked smile on her face, Lyla tapped her forefingers together. "Such power. But I believe the doghouse situation is up to Kendra."

Kendra giggled. "You've got your work cut out for you, girl. I've got two left feet."

"And I don't have a left foot at all," Nick said.

Rolling her eyes, Kendra slapped his arm. "Stop it."

"What? It's true."

"Not everyone has your warped sense of humor."

He kissed her cheek. "Yes, they do. They just don't admit it."

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Lyla said, mischief glinting in her eyes. "Sam said we could use the event room downstairs. Shall we?"

Once they had gone, Meredith asked, "What's wrong with his leg? It was metal."

"It's a prosthetic," Diane said. "He was a Marine, a soldier, and he lost his leg in a battle in another country. So, now he wears that leg."

"He's going to dance with it?" Elhael asked.

"Of course. Sometimes he even goes jogging with the girls. There are a few things he can't do, but not many."

Glorfindel frowned. He had seen warriors lose limbs in battle, but he never imagined such an invention. In his travels throughout Middle-earth, he had seen some men use wooden pegs but nothing like this fascinating metal leg.

"And you claim you can't learn to do Lyla's dances?" Caleniel said to Elhael. "That man is learning, and he only has one leg. You have two, so you have no excuse."

Elhael groaned. "Yes, dear."

"What is this doghouse he mentioned?" Meredith asked. "He lives in a house owned by dogs?"

Diane grinned. "No, honey. It's an expression. It means he's in trouble with Kendra. He did something that made her mad, so she put him in the doghouse. They're getting married in a few months, and she wants to be able to dance at their wedding, so dance lessons are his punishment."

Meredith smiled. "I see. Kendra was very angry with him, so he will have to dance a great deal."

Glorfindel thought back to his conversation with John earlier in the day. The man had suggested dancing to regain Lyla's favor, and now Nick learned the same dances to appease his fiancée. He glanced at Diane. Perhaps his mother-in-law could help him find a way to learn Lyla's dances in secret, and he could surprise his wife. It was worth a try.

*/~

Lyla sliced into a cucumber, swearing when she nearly missed her finger. Frustrated, she sighed. Why was she so nervous? It was just Will who was coming over, a man who had been one of her closest friends since childhood. But what if he changed his mind about believing her about the Elves and Valinor? His belief was new and fragile, easy to shatter. If he decided they were all mad, any help he could provide would vanish.

Her mother took the knife from her. "Give me that before you hurt yourself. Blood is not a flavor I want in the salad."

"Sorry. I should know by now to avoid the kitchen at all costs."

"True." She ran a hand over Lyla's hair. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm afraid Will's going to change his mind about believing us. If he does, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm out of ideas."

"This is Will we're talking about. You've been best friends since you were kids. Even if he didn't already have an interest in alternate worlds and such, he'd still believe you because you asked him to."

"I hope you're right."

The doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, Lyla opened the door and escorted Will into the kitchen. She wanted to talk to him for a few minutes before surrounding him with Elves. His gaze darting everywhere, he looked more anxious than she was.

"Hi, sweetie," Diane said.

He gave Diane a tense smile and handed Lyla a bottle of wine. "Do Elves like wine? I hope so. I didn't know what else to bring. It's not a cultural insult or anything, is it?"

Smiling, Lyla relaxed. She should have known better than to doubt him. "They love wine."

He exhaled in relief. "Good. Um, I'm not, uh, really sure what to say to them."

"Just be yourself," Diane said. "They don't bite."

"Not unless you're bleeding, and it's a full moon," Lyla said.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm kidding, Will. Relax."

He laughed. "I know. I'm a geek. But I'm still getting used to all this."

"And I really appreciate you having faith in me."

They walked into the living room, and Meredith greeted them. She flashed Will a bright smile, then hugged him. "Mother said she told you our secret. Thank you for believing us. It will be nice to have someone else to ask questions about this world."

He chuckled. "My turn first."

"Of course." Meredith motioned to Gilorn, who paused his video game. "You remember my husband Gilorn."

Eyeing the television, Will shook his hand. "Is that _Zombie Equalizer 2_?"

"Yes. It's an interesting game. I enjoy killing the creatures, but I'm not very good," Gilorn said, his English having improved over the weeks.

"I love that game," Will said. "If we have time later, I'll teach you a few tricks."

"I would like that. The monsters keep defeating me."

Will pulled Lyla aside. "They play video games? Do you have those in your world?"

"No. We don't even have electricity. My mom, who is apparently a closet gamer, got him hooked on them. I bought him that game yesterday."

He laughed. "Maybe this won't be as awkward as I thought."

Uncertain, Lyla nodded. Glorfindel hadn't come inside from the balcony yet, so this evening had the potential to get a great deal more awkward quickly. Until Will mentioned her husband's dislike of him last night, she hadn't been aware of it. She thought back to when Glorfindel first met him. While not rude, Glorfindel hadn't been very friendly to him. Lyla frowned. Why would he dislike Will? He was her friend and was willing to help them despite their insane tale.

Elhael and Caleniel entered the living room. "Hello, Will," Elhael said.

"Hi. How's your hand?" Elhael showed him his palm, and Will shook his head. "It's like the gash was never there."

"Dinner's ready," Diane called. "Lyla, Caleniel, can you help me carry everything into the dining room?"

"I'll get Father," Meredith said.

By the time they placed all of the food on the table, everyone else was seated. Caleniel and Diane sat on either side of Elhael, leaving Lyla with a chair between Will and Glorfindel. She sat slowly, feeling her husband's gaze on her. This was going to be interesting.

"I imagine you have many questions for us, Will," Elhael said.

"To say the least. I'm trying to decide where to start. What is Middle-earth like? Forests, deserts, plains?"

"From what I have learned about this world from books, the television, and my tablet, Middle-earth and here share many similarities," Elhael said. "There are great forests, vast plains, large mountain ranges, deserts, lakes, rivers, and beautiful seas."

"What about the culture?" Will asked.

"The closest comparison to our history would be medieval," Lyla answered.

"And the races? Are there only Elves and humans?"

"No," Meredith said. "There are also Hobbits, Dwarves, wizards, and many others, including evil beings."

"Wizards? Wow. And Dwarves? Actual Dwarves?"

Annoyance settled into the features of the Elves, and Lyla snorted. "Yes, but Elves and Dwarves don't exactly get along."

Will's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

Elhael started to answer, but Lyla cut him off, "Let's just say it involves a rather large misunderstanding and leave it at that. Otherwise, we'll be on this topic all night."

"Fair enough. Now, what's a Hobbit?"

"They are short with curly hair and hairy feet. Rather adorable, in truth," Meredith said. "And because of their great involvement in ending the War of the Ring, they are considered heroic."

Will frowned. "The War of the Ring? People fight over jewelry?"

Lyla grinned. "It wasn't your average ring."

They told Will of Sauron and the War of the Ring, which Will listened to with unconcealed fascination. "When Frodo destroyed the Ring, Sauron was defeated? That guy was way too attached to his jewelry. Reminds me of my ex-wife."

Lyla smirked at him. "Regina? Surely you jest."

"Very funny. Now, what's the difference between Middle-earth and Valinor?"

"Valinor is across the sea from Middle-earth," Lyla said. "It's an Elven paradise."

"Only Elves live there?"

Elhael's gaze flickered to hers. "For the most part."

An unwelcome pang of loneliness pricked Lyla's heart. She had felt so foreign, and at times, unwelcome in Valinor. However, until the trouble between her and Glorfindel began, it had been bearable because she had him and the rest of her family. Lyla pushed the thoughts away. What mattered now was finding a way back.

"How did you end up here? I assume the portal was involved?" Will asked.

Lyla filled him in on the events up to her being ripped away from the land, while Elhael and Meredith informed him about the desolation of Valinor and the dark entity that attacked them.

Will nodded, sympathy in his eyes. "I see why it's so important for you to return then."

After they finished their meal, they retreated to the living room. An expectant brow arched, Will crossed his arms. "I have one more thing I want to discuss. I was promised swords to examine."

With a laugh, Lyla gave him a playful shove. "You're such a geek."

"I will get my sword." Gilorn disappeared down the hallway, then reemerged a moment later with his blade, which he passed to Will.

Will studied the weapon in awe, touching the runes on the flat of the blade. "It's remarkable. The craftsmanship is beautiful, and it's so light."

"I would be glad to show you how to use it, if you would like," Glorfindel said.

Shocked, Lyla stared at her husband. He hadn't said a word the entire dinner, and now he offered to show Will how to wield a sword?

"Yes, definitely." Will surrendered the blade.

Glorfindel illustrated how to properly grip the weapon's hilt, then demonstrated several elaborate maneuvers familiar to a highly-skilled, trained warrior, as Will watched in amazement.

"That was incredible," Will said when Glorfindel returned the sword to him. "You must be a wonder in battle."

Glorfindel dipped his head in a slight nod. "I have been a warrior my entire life."

As Glorfindel walked back to his chair, he looked at Lyla, and she smiled at him, grateful for his kindness to her friend. He offered her an uncertain smile in return. For a brief moment, a faint glimmer of the person she had fallen in love with shone through, instead of the cold, melancholy stranger he had become. She missed him more than she could say, but as she watched him, she saw his walls fall back into place. Once again, Glorfindel vanished, replaced by the unwelcome stranger. Lyla sighed, her heart aching. Would things ever be the same?

"You used to be Mother's dance partner?" Meredith asked. "Grandmother showed us videos."

Will chuckled. "Ah, yes. John and his video camera. Drove Lyla nuts."

"Do you still dance?" Meredith said.

"Only if Estella needs to practice. I'm too old to flip through the air anymore."

Lyla smiled. "Excuses, excuses."

"Hey, not all of us are immortal." Mischief entered his eyes. "Man, do I have some stories."

"Don't you dare, William," Lyla said.

"Please do." Elhael grinned when Lyla shot him a menacing glare.

Will winked at her. "Hmm, which one? There are so many. Wait, I know. This one is my personal favorite. Remember Sarah Allen?"

She groaned. "Not that story."

Diane laughed softly. "Oh, I remember this."

"Sarah and Lyla were horrible rivals. They hated each other. Well, when we were twelve, we were backstage at a dance competition, and Sarah was determined to upset Lyla. Wanted to throw her off. But I'll give Lyla credit; she didn't let that girl get to her… at first."

Lyla held up her hands. "Before this goes any further, let it be known that I was provoked."

Elhael raised a brow. "Oh, I must hear this. Please continue."

"Sarah usually preferred verbal insults, but that night she took it a step further. Lyla ignored her, so Sarah decided it would be a good idea to shove her into one of the dressing tables."

"That girl pushed Mother?" Meredith said.

"Here's the best part," Will said. "Without missing a beat, Lyla turned and slugged Sarah right in the eye. Knocked her flat on her back." He sighed, a smile curving his lips. "It was great. Your mom can throw a punch."

Her family gawked at her. "You struck her?" Meredith said.

"Yep. Little brat had it coming."

"All the other dancers cheered. Nobody liked Sarah. She was terrible to everyone. And she had to wear a pound of makeup on her face to cover that black eye," Will said.

Diane sat forward. "You won't believe it, but a few weeks after that Sarah acted like she and Lyla were best friends."

Lyla held up her fist. "One punch turned her into a person. Who knew?"

Elhael laughed. "You must tell us more stories, Will."

"Oh, my. Would you look at the time? It's getting late." Lyla pointed at the clock. "Come on, Elhael. We should show Will our research."

Standing, Will grinned. "Yes, oh mighty nerd. But don't worry, everyone. I have many more tales."

Lyla pushed him down the hall. "Move it."

They entered the study, and Lyla and Elhael walked Will through the various avenues they had researched in both language and symbology. Will leafed through the notes, his brows knitted together.

"We've hit a wall," Lyla said. "We've exhausted every lead we can think of."

Will rubbed his jaw. "I can see that. You're the language expert, Lyla. There's not much I can do to help you there."

"What about your contact at the National Archives? You said he found an ancient book with an unknown language in it."

"He did respond to my follow-up email. He promised to look at your notes and contact me next week. Hopefully we'll get lucky, and the language in your notes will match the one in the book."

Her tattoo flashed into her mind, and she remembered the box Dr. Richardson mentioned. "Do you know anyone who works at the Smithsonian?"

"Actually, yes. Do you remember Jim Barton?"

Lyla recalled the sweet, yet nerdy teenager. "From high school?"

Will nodded. "I've kept in touch with him. I saw him at Comic-Con last year."

Lyla's mouth curved into a wry smile. "Were you Spiderman again?"

"No, I was Wolverine, thank you very much."

"Wolverine?" Elhael asked.

"A character. Look it up on your tablet," Lyla said.

"Anyhow, Jim works in the archives at the Smithsonian. Why? What do you need?"

Lyla didn't think it wise to tell him the research on the symbol originated from her tattoo. Will had enough crazy to deal with. "There's a symbol we've come across in our research. I found it in a symbology book, and after contacting the author, learned that the symbol was on top of a mysterious box in the Smithsonian that was destroyed under unknown circumstances. I don't know if it's relevant, but I'm desperate. Do you think Jim might be able to let us see it?"

"Possibly. I'll give him a call tomorrow. I'll tell him it's for you. You know he always had a crush on you."

She slapped his shoulder. "You're awful."

Will just grinned at her, and Lyla shook her head. He was as impossible as ever. She sighed. Hopefully between Will's connections at the National Archives and the Smithsonian they would be able to find an answer. If not, she had a sinking feeling they would have to accept living in this world permanently.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Lyla couldn't keep the smile from her face as she walked into The Burger Shack with Elhael. Will had heard back from Jim Barton surprisingly fast, and he had given her permission to examine the remnants of the destroyed box at the Smithsonian. And now she was having lunch with Dr. Andrew Richardson, who possessed both photos of the box before its destruction and the old picture of her great-grandfather sporting her same tattoo.

After the hostess indicated the proper table, Lyla and Elhael approached Dr. Richardson. The moment she drew near enough to see him her heart plummeted into her stomach. His attention focused on a book, he had distinctly Elven features and wore his dark hair in a ponytail, which carefully concealed his ears. Lyla glanced at Elhael. His stunned expression revealed that he noticed the same things. She returned her gaze to Dr. Richardson. His obvious Elven descent wasn't what shocked her the most. He also bore a striking resemblance to her father.

Forcing her feet to move, she advanced closer to the table. Dr. Richardson looked up from his book and gave her a welcoming smile, and she stared at his deep blue eyes. The same eyes her father possessed. The same eyes she had.

Dr. Richardson motioned for her and Elhael to sit, then shook their hands. "You must be Lyla. It's good to finally meet you." His baritone voice held a slight drawl.

"You as well, Dr. Richardson. This is my research partner Elhael."

"Please call me Andrew." He pushed menus toward them. "I've already ordered."

Lyla browsed through the menu, certain she wouldn't be able to eat whatever she selected. The waitress came by, took their orders, and brought them drinks.

Andrew removed a few photographs from his briefcase and handed them to her. "These are the pictures of the box I told you about. And this is the one of James Sanderson. You, uh, said he was your great-grandfather?"

"Yes." She studied the image of James. Even though he stood a fair distance from the camera, the tattoo on his forearm was clearly visible. Unfortunately, his head was turned to the side, and she couldn't make out his facial features. "It's definitely the same tattoo I have. Too bad more of his face isn't visible."

Andrew shifted in his chair. "Old photos aren't the most reliable. When did you get your tattoo? Had you seen the symbol somewhere before you got it?"

"I honestly don't know. I went out with some friends for my eighteenth birthday, and the next morning it was on my lower back. I have no memory of actually getting the tattoo, only of the excruciating pain afterwards."

He cleared his throat. "How strange."

Lyla moved on to a photo of the Smithsonian box. It was small and comprised of a dark wood, and the symbol from her tattoo was engraved on the top. From what she could tell, the box appeared to have no lid or other way of opening it. "You said the museum wasn't able to open the box or determine its purpose?"

"No. I know they did extensive testing on it before the vandalism occurred."

"And the box exploded from the inside?"

"That's the report. I've never been granted access to examine the box, so I can't offer much more of an explanation."

"I've recently learned that I've been given authorization to inspect the remnants of the box."

"What?"

"Yes. A close friend of mine has a contact who works in the archives at the Smithsonian. He's given me permission to examine it. We're hoping to hear back from another lead we have at the National Archives before we travel to Washington, D.C., though."

An impressed smile curved his lips. "You have to tell me everything you discover. I've been trying to gain access to the box for years."

"Of course."

Andrew's phone rang. "Please excuse me for a moment. I have to take this."

Once he left the table, Elhael grabbed her hand. "He is Elven. Half-Elven, I believe. I thought you said there weren't any other Elves in this world."

"I didn't think there were."

He searched her face. "Something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"He-he looks a lot like my father. And someone else we both know."

Elhael sucked in a breath. "Celin!"

"I think he is Celin's son James, which makes him my great-grandfather." She ran a hand over her face. "God, my family's weird."

"Do you want to confront him?"

Dr. Richardson walked toward them, and Lyla sighed. Couldn't one thing in her life at least resemble normal? "Just follow my lead, Elhael."

The man sat in his chair. "Sorry about that. I've got another meeting later this afternoon, and they called to confirm."

"No problem." Lyla smiled. "So, tell me, Mr. Sanderson—"

He flinched, the color draining from his face. "What? My name is Richardson."

"Judging from your reaction, it's not. Why don't you be straight with me? It'll make things a lot easier on all of us."

"I don't know what you mean."

Lyla arched a brow. "No? I'd be willing to bet that if you rolled up your sleeve, the tattoo would be on your forearm, exactly like it is in the picture. I'd also bet that if you uncovered your ears," she pushed Elhael's hair back, "they'd look a lot like this… James."

His gaze darted between her face and Elhael's ears. "B-But, I don't—"

"Your father's name was Samuel, correct? But his original name was Celin."

"H-How do you know that name?"

She looked him in the eye. "If you'll be honest with me, we'll tell you anything you want to know."

For a minute, she expected him to bolt out the door. Eventually he heaved a sigh. "All right. My real name is James Sanderson. How did you figure out who I was?"

"I've spent a very long time around Elves. Besides, you look a lot like my dad. And your father."

"My father? How would you know that?"

"We've known him for many years," Elhael said. "The resemblance between you is great."

His eyes widened. "But he died before I was born."

"Yes, but he's since come back to life. It's an Elf thing," Lyla said.

James gaped at her. "I can't believe it. Wait, what's an Elf?"

Lyla frowned. "You're an Elf. Elhael is an Elf."

"I've never heard the word until today. Well, at least not in any context not related to Santa Claus."

"For the last time, who is this Santa?" Elhael said.

Lyla stifled a giggle. "Look it up on your tablet when we get home." She returned her attention to James. "You've never heard of Middle-earth? Rivendell? Valinor?"

"No. Never."

"Your father was from Rivendell in Middle-earth, which exists in an alternate world. Didn't your mother tell you anything about him?"

He shook his head. "She never wanted to talk about him. He died in a gunfight, and it devastated her. Every time I mentioned him, she brushed off my questions. After a while, I stopped asking. All I know was what I read in his journal, which wasn't much."

"I've read it. Celin has it now."

"Incredible. I've always felt like, well, a freak. I've never aged, which people have found curious over the years. How old do Elves live to be? I'm 134."

Elhael smiled. "You are very young. I'm 4,500 years old."

James' mouth dropped open. "4,500?"

"Elves are immortal," Lyla said. "They only die if killed in battle or from grief. And I'm over 3,000 years old."

"Anyone with Elven DNA is immortal?"

"No. I used a spell."

"Wow. Please tell me more."

Lyla and Elhael explained more about Elves, Middle-earth, and Valinor to James, who listened with obvious fascination. After fielding more questions from him, they described the details of their research in hopes that he might be able to offer additional assistance.

"I wish I knew more about the symbol. I've been researching it for years, but I've never found anything more than what I've already told you." James tapped his fingers on the table. "I did obtain my tattoo in a similar fashion. It was my eighteenth birthday as well, and I don't remember getting it, but when I woke up the next morning it was on my arm. And it hurt like hell."

With him receiving the mark at the same age and under almost identical circumstances as her, it made Lyla even more convinced that the tattoo possessed some major significance. But at the moment, there were more pressing matters. "You had a book at one time. It had a green leather cover with a strange symbol on the front and an odd language inside. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I left it to my son, along with my father's journal."

"Were you able to read it? Did you ever copy any of it down?"

James shook his head. "No. The text was gibberish to me. And I never took any notes on it. Why?"

"It's a spell book. It's what brought Celin here and sent me to Middle-earth. Its counterpart contained the spell that granted me immortality. I have some notes, but we're not having any luck researching the language."

"Email them to me. I don't know if I'll be any help, but I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." Lyla sipped her water. "I do have something else to ask you. What happened to you? Where did you go? Grandpa barely remembered you. And I know my dad never met you."

James sighed. "That is something I deeply regret. There were many reasons I left. Danny's mother and I never got along. We tried, but we fought constantly. Not to mention the fact that my lack of aging started to draw some negative attention from people. But the thing that set my disappearance in motion was a train accident."

"Train accident?" Lyla said.

"Yes. It derailed. Many died, and others were severely injured, including me. However, while some took years to recover, I was almost completely healed within a week. The scrutiny I received from that was unpleasant, to say the least, and I began to fear for my family's safety. I didn't know what else to do. I owned a small claim mine and had a life insurance policy, so I faked my death in a mining cave-in, which set my family up financially for life."

Lyla bit her lip. Although it did hurt that he abandoned her family, she did understand his reasoning. In the time period he was from, his Elven healing and immortality would have brought unfavorable attention down on him and his family. "I see."

A pained look entered his eyes. "I kept tabs on my family throughout the years. I knew about your dad and you. I was even aware of your disappearance. Can you… tell me about Daniel? I left when he was four, so I never really got to know him."

She smiled. "Grandpa was awesome. Funny, kind, and the type of person who could get whatever he wanted with a smile. We were very close, and I loved spending time with him. He took me fishing a lot when I was little. Plus, he spoiled me rotten, which drove my parents crazy."

James chuckled. "Good. I'm glad to hear it." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go to my meeting. I wish I could cancel, but I just can't."

"Please come over sometime soon. I know my family would like to meet you."

"I'd like that." He placed his hand over hers. "Lyla, if you figure all this out and find a way back to Valinor, I want to go with you."

Lyla blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? It's very different from here. And once you're there, I doubt you'll be able to return to America."

"I'm sure. I don't have anyone here to leave behind. I've seen too many friends die over the years that I've avoided getting close to anyone. Now, I have the chance to meet my father and spend the rest of my life with my family."

Lyla glanced at Elhael, who nodded. "All right. If that's what you want."

They said their goodbyes and left the restaurant. Her mind reeling, Lyla shook her head. Meeting her long lost great-grandfather was definitely not something she expected from this meeting, but she was pleased to find him. He was the closest thing to a connection she had with her father and grandfather in a long time.

*/~

Nervous, Glorfindel sat in back of the SUV with Meredith and Gilorn. They were attending a party at Lyla's friend Shana's house, and it was the first time since their arrival that all of the Elves, Lyla, and Diane had gone anywhere together. Lyla referred to the gathering as an "end-of-summer bash," claiming it was a yearly ritual at the Martin's.

He glanced at his wife in the driver's seat. Things still remained awkward and tense between them, but he intended to do everything in his power to fix their relationship. That was the only reason he had ignored his jealousy and showed Will how to use a sword the other night. Glorfindel knew it pleased Lyla because she had bestowed a rare smile upon him.

"By the way, Lyla," Elhael said. "I researched that Santa person on my tablet. I was not amused."

Lyla laughed. "And you wondered why I avoided telling you?"

"Elves do not look like those creatures."

"So, no presents this year? The children will be so disappointed," Diane said.

"Not to mention the reindeer. They'll be positively heartbroken," Lyla said.

Both women dissolved into a fit of giggles. Glorfindel frowned in confusion. He would have to ask Elhael about this later.

They arrived at the house at the same time as Kendra and Nick. Kendra hugged Lyla, Meredith, and Caleniel. "My ladies! This is going to be so fun."

Nick shook Glorfindel's hand. "Good to see you. Your wife's a dance slave driver, man."

Lyla put her hands on her hips. "You'd better watch yourself, or I'll make it worse."

"I'm just kidding, Lyla." Grinning, he looked at Glorfindel. "I'm not kidding."

Glorfindel nodded, unsure if the man jested or was sincere. They followed the women around the side of the building, through a gate, and into a spacious, fenced yard. A strange blue lake rested in the middle of the area, surrounded by several long chairs. Food and drinks lay on a table at the far end of the lawn beside a metal cooking device.

Lyla introduced them to the members of the Martin family they hadn't met. Jealousy shot through Glorfindel when he saw Will and Estella. Did that man have to show up everywhere Lyla was?

After exchanging greetings, Will, Doug, Estella, Julia, and Rick jumped into the water. Nick removed his prosthetic leg and dove in after them, while Diane and Shana sat at a covered table. Glorfindel and the other Elves trailed after Lyla and Kendra, who approached the long chairs.

When Lyla slid out of her shorts and tank top, revealing her bikini, Glorfindel couldn't help but stare. He remembered seeing her in such a garment when they first courted, but that had been thousands of years ago. The one she wore now was nothing like that one. Black and sensual, it was incredibly seductive and alluring, and she looked stunningly beautiful. Desire heated his blood. How would she react if he kissed her? Probably unfavorably, and he didn't want to argue in front of all of these people. His gaze swept over her again. Pulling her into his arms certainly was tempting.

Lyla walked over to them. "Go ahead and get in the pool if you want. Just remember to keep your ears covered."

Meredith and Gilorn hesitated for a moment, glancing between her and the water. With impish grins, they stripped down to their swim attire and leapt into the pool, quickly engaging in a game with the others. Elhael wasn't far behind them.

Caleniel shook her head. "I don't want to get wet. I'm going to join Shana and Diane."

Lyla and Kendra, who also wore a bikini, stretched out on the long chairs. Uncertain and feeling out of place, Glorfindel bit his lip. He didn't know what to do.

"Come on in, Lyla, Kendra," Julia said.

"Maybe later," Lyla said.

Rick gave her a mischievous smile. "Don't make us gang up on you like last time."

"Yeah," Will said. "I'll throw you in the pool again."

Glorfindel's jealousy heightened. Despite the fact the man couldn't take his eyes off of Lyla, the knowledge that Will had picked her up made Glorfindel seethe. Will had better not touch her like that again if he valued the use of his arms.

"That applies to you too, Kendra," Nick said.

The women looked at each other, shrugged, and dove into the water. Perching on the end of a long chair, Glorfindel watched Lyla as she joined in the game with the others. He wanted to participate, to have fun with her again, but he didn't know if she would approve of his efforts.

Diane came over and sat next to him. "You don't want to swim?"

"I… no."

She patted his knee. "That's all right. Wait until you try Doug's barbeque. That man is gifted with a grill."

"Barbeque?" He saw Doug get out of the water and head for the metal cooker.

"He's cooking meat on the grill over there. Steak, hamburgers, chicken, hot dogs, ribs, you name it. And he'll put barbeque sauce on top of it."

"It does smell wonderful. We cook things over a fire in Valinor, but nothing like that."

"Lyla's dad used to barbeque. He was as horrible as she is in the kitchen, but he knew what he was doing on a grill."

Glorfindel smiled. He had tried many times over the years to teach Lyla to cook, but it had never ended well. His idea about dancing flashed into his mind. "Diane, I want to ask a favor of you."

"Of course, honey."

"I would like to learn how to do Lyla's dances."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes. Can you help me?"

"Why don't you ask Lyla? I'm sure she'd love to teach you."

"I don't want her to know. I want to learn in secret, so I can surprise her."

A wide grin spread across Diane's face. "Aw! That's so sweet. I can teach you what I know. I'm not as spry as I used to be, but I move pretty well for an old lady. We might be able to get you some private lessons at the dance studio too, although that might be harder to conceal. Don't you worry. We'll figure it out. You'll be Fred Astaire by the time I'm done with you."

"Who?"

She chuckled. "Never mind."

"Food's ready!" Doug called.

Everyone climbed out of the pool and dried off. As Lyla approached her chair, Glorfindel picked up her towel and offered it to her.

A question in her eyes, she accepted it. "Thanks."

He managed a nod, his gaze sweeping over her. Lyla moved past him, and he barely resisted the urge to pull her into his arms. He wanted to put all of the pain and anger behind them and start anew, somehow find their way back to each other. Hopefully his plan of learning her dances would prove to her that he still loved her and wanted to do things to please her.

Glorfindel followed the crowd to the food table, surveyed the various cooked meats, and selected a steak. It was smoky with a sweet, yet tangy sauce, and it tasted marvelous. He liked this barbeque method of cooking. Maybe he could learn to do it in Valinor. He sighed. If they ever returned.

Once they all finished, Doug rose. "Let's go play some pool, guys."

"Oh yeah," Nick said.

With Doug leading the way, they headed into the basement of the house. Glorfindel eyed the strange green table with colored, numbered balls and long sticks.

"I thought the pool was outside," Elhael said to Will.

"It is. This is a game that's also called pool. I take it you don't have anything like this in Valinor?"

"No."

Nick and Doug each grabbed one of the sticks. "All of you know how to play?" Nick asked.

Glorfindel, Elhael, and Gilorn shook their heads. Nick explained the rules, and he and Doug began to play. Glorfindel observed them with fascination. This pool was the most interesting game he had ever seen. Perhaps they could determine how to make a table in Valinor.

Nick triumphed over Doug. Will declined when Doug offered him the pool cue, claiming that he was terrible and preferred to watch. Glorfindel stepped forward and accepted the stick. After Nick took the first shot, Glorfindel tried. He smiled when he managed to hit his target ball into a pocket.

"Not bad," Nick said. "A little practice and you'll be pretty good."

They continued until Nick defeated him. Nick competed against the rest of the group, including Doug again, and conquered everyone. While they played, Will left the basement to answer a phone call.

"You're really good," Doug said.

Nick shrugged. "I used to play on base a lot."

The women came down the stairs and approached the pool table. Lyla's gaze flicked to Shana and Doug, then she smiled at Nick. "I've never been good at this game. I don't even know the rules." She elbowed Shana. "I must've asked Shana to teach me a hundred times."

Shana held up her hands. "Sorry."

Lyla inched forward. "Can you show me how to play, Nick?"

"Sure," Nick said. "You're my favorite dance teacher, after all."

A small sense of satisfaction filled Glorfindel. Lyla always beat him when they played any type of game. Perhaps now he could defeat her for once.

Nick told her the rules and demonstrated how to take a shot. "So, I take my stick thingy and hit the white ball into the other balls? And my goal is to get them into the holes?" Lyla said.

Chuckling, Nick nodded. "Basically."

"I think I understand. Can we play a game?"

"Yeah. You can break."

"Is that when I try to separate the ball triangle thing? Oh, I just know you're going to beat me so bad."

"Don't feel bad, Lyla. He beat all of us," Doug said, a strange glint in his eye.

"Okay. Here goes." Lyla held her stick at an ungainly angle. "This doesn't feel right." She quickly repositioned her cue and slammed it into the cue ball, breaking the balls and sending three striped ones into pockets.

Glorfindel stared at her, stunned. He suddenly had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn't as bad at this game as she claimed.

Lyla gave Nick a surprised glance. "I hit three in! Must be beginner's luck." She kept shooting, hitting every striped ball into a pocket without missing. When she reached the final one, her mouth curved into a wicked smile. "Eight ball, corner pocket." It flew into the identified pocket. "Does that mean I win?"

Nick crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling I was just played?"

Lyla patted his upper arm. "Not played. Hustled."

Doug and Shana burst out laughing and slapped Lyla's hands. "You've still got it," Doug said.

"You knew?" Nick said.

"Of course," Shana replied. "We ate really well in college because of her. With the money she raked in at the pool halls, ramen noodles were never on the menu."

"You gambled?" Elhael asked, eyes wide.

Lyla grinned. "It's only gambling if there's a chance you'll lose."

"And she didn't. Men especially always thought they could beat her, but it never panned out for them," Shana said.

"Yep. All it took was me playing the innocent, helpless girl routine, and they couldn't resist." Lyla snapped her fingers. "Worked every time."

"Not to mention they were staring at your ass while you ran the table," Shana said.

"That helped too."

Nick shook his head, amusement in his features. "You're a pool shark."

"Great white, honey. But I only play for fun now."

Glorfindel gaped at his wife. He had never seen this truly devious side of her before. A small smile curved his lips. He liked it.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Nick asked.

"My dad. We had a pool table in the basement. Plus, when he was off duty and was watching me while my mom was at work, he'd take me to a pool hall the off-duty cops hung out at. Drove my mom crazy, but I learned to shoot from some of the best."

"She can play drunk too," Kendra chimed in. "As long as it's the yellow pool ball."

Lyla giggled. "It's my favorite." She leaned her cue against the table. "Have fun, boys."

Lyla, Shana, and Kendra walked away and sat on the couches with Diane, Meredith, and Caleniel. Nick looked at Glorfindel through narrowed eyes. "Let me guess. You can play too."

"No. I didn't even know Lyla could do that."

"I bet she's a card shark as well," Nick said.

Elhael nodded. "This I have seen. She always wins."

"Elhael!" Lyla called from the couch. "Stop spoiling my fun."

Shaking his head, Glorfindel studied her. It was shocking how many secrets he had discovered about her in the time they had been here. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt any longer that she had kept these things from him, but rather it made him realize and appreciate how much she had sacrificed to be with him. All these revelations were new and thrilling facets to her character.

Will returned to the basement, an excited smile on his face. "Lyla, Elhael, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The trio walked to the far side of the family room where no one was and talked in low tones. After a moment, Lyla grinned. "Really?" At Will's nod, she gave him a big hug.

Jealousy tore through Glorfindel once again, but he forced himself to calm. Despite his feelings about the man, he guessed from Lyla's reaction that Will had given them something useful related to the research. He scowled. That had better be the reason for their embrace.

They remained at the Martin's until well into the evening, then headed home. Diane drove this time with Lyla in the front passenger seat.

Lyla turned and flashed a bright smile. "All right. We may finally have a lead."

"It's true," Elhael said.

"A contact of Will's at the National Archives who we contacted months ago has finally gotten back with him. They have an ancient book with a strange language that apparently bears some resemblance to my original notes from the spell book. And they've given me permission to see it."

"We also have an opportunity to view a box with a symbol on it that we've been researching," Elhael said. "But we must travel to a place called Washington, D.C. to see them."

"All of us?" Meredith asked.

Lyla shook her head. "No. Just Elhael and I. It would be too difficult to take everyone. Apparently, the college is sending a few professors in a private jet to Washington to attend a conference. Will pulled some strings and managed to get us on the plane."

"That's wonderful," Diane said. "When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. The flight returns home in a week."

Hope flickered in Glorfindel's heart. If luck favored them, this trip would result in the answer they needed to find a way back to Valinor. He looked at his wife. Perhaps some time apart would ease the tension between them and make reconciliation possible. It also gave him the perfect opportunity to learn Lyla's dances.


End file.
